Haile Potter (The Girl Who Lived) and the Goblet of Fire
by loveisforrrent
Summary: Harry Potter Fanfiction. Now Haile Potter has survived THREE years at Hogwarts, and if those crazy adventures weren't enough, she has been miraculously and unexpectedly entered into the Triwizard tournament taking place at Hogwarts this year. WHAT? But that's not the only thing unexpected as romance starts to creep its way into Haile's life...
1. Chapter 1: One Grumpy Quidditch Prodigy

"AH!"

I pressed my fingers to my burning scar on my forehead and scrunched up my face in pain. _Yeesh, this hurts._

What a nightmare! That poor Muggle man…Frank, was it?

 _It's just a dream, Haile!_ Oh, right. But it was so real. _I know, but there's no way it could have been._ You're right. I'm stupid. Actually, you are, too, then. _Hey!_

My silent, half-sleep rambling argument with myself didn't help me at all. I was still recovering from the nightmare. It was about Lord Voldemort, obviously, and he had murdered a Muggle. Wormtail had been there…

Anger began to seep out, and I pushed it back quickly. I didn't need those feelings right now.

I shuddered, trying to shake the thoughts of Lord Voldemort from my mind. I didn't need—or want- those feelings either.

As you probably already know, I'm Haile Potter.

I grew a total of two inches this summer! I have reached, what seems to be, my final height at a whole five feet and one inch! My messy black curls maintained their length around my elbows, and my green eyes were as bright as ever.

Even though I'm vertically challenged, I could definitely see changes in my body anyway. I was beginning to look more like a woman, if I may say so myself. My face was maturing, my childlike features beginning to fade.

Also, I'm newly fourteen, and I couldn't be more ready for summer to end already! I was sick of being at the Dursleys' once again.

However, I can't deny this summer had been plenty better than the rest. For one thing, once I blurted to my aunt, uncle, and cousin that my godfather happens to be Sirius Black, things got a lot better for me.

Especially since Sirius writes me at least once a week, checking in on how I'm doing. And if, oh, say I happened to mention that I was the _teensiest_ bit unhappy…

The Dursleys dare not think of the consequences.

In effect, I was allowed to do as I pleased this summer. Like, send out Hedwig at nightfall, and do my summer homework in broad daylight, sometimes even at the kitchen table.

My thoughts once again drifted to Lord Voldemort. I was still a bit shaken from my nightmare, and the fact that my scar hurt directly after. That usually meant Voldemort was nearby…but he couldn't be…not now…

I decided to write Sirius about it; he'd want to know.

Growing up without any parents deprived me of a normal life, and Sirius kind of fulfilled that empty hole for me. Discovering he was my godfather was a dream come true—once I found out he was innocent, that is.

Thoughts of last year flooded my mind. Scabbers really being Peter Pettigrew, the man that betrayed my parents, Lupin being a werewolf, and Sirius Black, the actual innocent man on the run who happened to be my godfather.

I wrote Sirius a fairly long letter, just rambling on about how I've been, and finally, my nightmare and scar. I figured I'd send it with Hedwig in the morning.

That morning at breakfast, while my Aunt Petunia, Dudley, Uncle Vernon, and I ate our yogurt (we were on a diet for Dudley's sake…little did the Dursleys know I had plenty of food stored upstairs, sent by my friends), the mail came, as usual.

Quite _un_ usualy, Uncle Vernon called me into the hall, obviously feigning a calm voice.

"There's a letter. For us. About _you_ ," he hissed, when we were alone in the hall with the door shut.

"From who?" I asked excitedly.

"The Weasels, or something," Uncle Vernon spat at me. "READ."

He shoved the letter at me, and I read it eagerly, a grin spreading across my face. The Weasleys' had invited me to the Quidditch World Cup. They even invited me to stay the rest of the summer with them.

"Oh, please, please, please!" I begged. "Can I go? PLEASE!"

"Oh, shut it!" my uncle barked. "Let's get a few things straight first. _Who is this woman_?"

"She's my best friend's mom," I said, impatiently. "You've seen her. Red hair, lots of kids."

Uncle Vernon grimaced. "What the bloody hell is _Quidditch_?"

"It's wiz—it's a sport," I said quickly.

"Rubbish."

"No, it's not," I argued, annoyed. "It's great, actually—I play myself. This would be a really good opportunity for me, and I can't let you get in the way! Please let me go!"

Uncle Vernon narrowed his eyes. "And if I don't?"

"You know…I'm the middle of writing a letter to Sirius…you know, my godfather." I raised my eyebrows.

"I was going to let you go!" my uncle spat at me, hurriedly. "Go—go write him that you're going. You can tell these people that they're to pick you up."

"Thanks much!" I squealed delightedly, and I bounded upstairs to send Sirius's letter, and the Weasleys a 'Yes!'.

Hedwig was waiting for me with another very hyperactive owl when I reached my room. "Get ready for some letters!" I told her, trying to calm the other owl down. It was Ron's owl, I recognized, but I don't remember it being so annoying.

Hedwig hooted happily. I read the letter from Ron, who was extremely excited about the World Cup and was under the impression that whatever the 'Muggles' said, I was going regardless. Hermione was arriving that afternoon.

I quickly wrote Ron's reply and finished Sirius's letter, sending them with Hedwig and the little crazy owl.

I jumped on my bed a few times to get out the bursting energy I felt, but nothing could subside my happiness, as I pulled out some birthday cake for a proper breakfast (sort of).

On Sunday afternoon, I began packing. I finished quickly, by four o'clock. I trudged downstairs. Uncle Vernon met me.

"How are these people arriving? Will they be properly dressed?"

"Uh," I choked out. "Dunno." I hadn't really thought of that.

I sat in the living room for the next hour, watching Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon tense up every time the hands on the clock moved an inch towards five. Even Dudley joined us, looking frightened.

When the hand reached five o'clock, we all held our breath. The next minute passed slowly, and nothing happened.

"Ha," Uncle Vernon declared. "They're late."

 **BOOM.**

We all looked over to the fireplace where the loud banging and shouting was coming from.

"NO! FRED, GO BACK! Tell George—No, George, there's some kind of mistake…it's blocked!"

Ron's voice came through the boarded up fireplace. "What's going on here?"

I stumbled over to the fireplace, almost laughing. "Mr. Weasley! It's me!"

Uncle Vernon was stunned. "What on Earth…?"

"They've tried to travel here by Floo Powder!" I shrieked, trying not to laugh. "It's transportation through fireplaces, but you've blocked it."

"Haile, is that you?" Mr. Weasley called, and the voices were quiet.

"Yes," I called through the boards. "You won't be able to get through—they've boarded it up. It's an electric fireplace."

"Fascinating!" came Mr. Weasley's voice. "Well, boys, there's only one thing to do. Stand back now, Haile, dear."

I jumped over to the couch, and Aunt Petunia shrilly began, "What's he going to—"

 **BANG.**

A few seconds later, when I forced my closed eyes open, I found that the Dursleys were staring in horror at the emerging redheaded family.

Fred and George, the sixteen-year old twins, came out first, looked amused, with Mr. Weasley at their heels. Ron came out last, coughing.

While Mr. Weasley made enthusiastic but useless attempts to engage friendly conversation with the Dursleys, Fred, George, Ron, and I went upstairs to get my trunk.

Fred and George ended up lugging it downstairs, while Ron and I chatted animatedly about the World Cup and our summers. "Hermione's waiting for us at home," Ron said, cheerfully. " _She's_ even excited about the Cup."

"With good reason!" George declared. "Bulgaria versus Ireland; it's going to be _huge_."

"I can _not_ wait!" I enthused, jumping the last step.

Mr. Weasley was smiling awkwardly, and brightened at the sight of us. "Well, best be off!" he said, with a last glance at the Dursleys'.

"Don't mind them," I muttered to him, rolling my eyes. "Let's just go."

Fred and George were eyeing Dudley with mischievous grins. "You first, Ron," Mr. Weasley said.

"The Burrow!" Ron called, and he disappeared. I stole a glance at the Dursleys and they were all watching, jaws dropped.

"You next, Haile," Mr. Weasley said.

"Well…see you next summer," I offered to them. They were silent. Mr. Weasley looked taken aback, but I shook my head dismissively at him. "The Burrow!"

I spun and spun and spun, closing my eyes tight, until I finally fell into the Weasleys' living room, flat on my face.

"Oh, Haile," came a flustered voice. I looked up. Hermione was sprinting towards me, helping me up. "You're so clumsy! How are you?"

I hugged her. "Fine now!"

Fred and George came a minute later, snickering.

"What are you two on about?" Ron asked, suspiciously.

"Dudley ate one of our sweets," Fred said, wiping tears from his eyes.

"Ton-Tongue Toffee," George said. "We invented them ourselves."

"This must be Haile, then!" came a male voice from the kitchen. I looked over.

They looked so familiar I thought I must have seen them before, but then I realized they must be the two eldest Weasley brothers: Bill and Charlie.

They ambled over to me, and Charlie extended his hand. He whistled. "Charlie," he introduced himself. "Nice to finally meet you." Charlie was shorter, like Fred and George, and was very muscular.

Bill was tall like Ron and Percy, with a ponytail and an earring. "I'm Bill," he said, shaking my hand. "Wow, Ron, you didn't tell us she was so beautiful."

I blushed automatically, and Ron looked embarrassed.

Mr. Weasley arrived, and he looked furious. "Fred—George, that wasn't funny!" Mr. Weasley yelled. "His tongue was nearly four feet long before I shrank it!"

Ginny ran into the room with Mrs. Weasley. "What's happened, Arthur?" Mrs. Weasley asked briskly.

"Oh, nothing," Mr. Weasley said, hurriedly.

"Hi, Ginny," I said, smiling. She returned my grin.

"Come on, I'll show you where you'll sleep," she said. She led me to her room where Hermione's trunk already was.

"Oh, them two," Hermione sighed as we walked upstairs. "They'll never learn."

"They're brilliant, though," Ginny defended. "The stuff they've invented is genius!"

"What's all that racket?" came an annoyed voice, and a door opened across the hall from Ginny's room.

Percy stuck his head out.

"Hi," I said, waving.

"Oh, hello," Percy said, nodding stiffly. "I've got a report for the Ministry of Magic to write so I'd appreciate it if you could all tone it down."

Ginny rolled her eyes, and he shut his door. "A bit grumpy, he is," I muttered and Hermione giggled.

"It's so good to see you, Haile!" Hermione said, glancing at me again. "You haven't grown at all!"

"I've grown two inches!" I protested. Hermione looked the same except, like me, she was maturing. She was still a few inches taller than me.

Ginny introduced me to the small, hyper owl that had sent me Ron's letter: Pigwidgeon, nicknamed Pig.

Ron joined us a couple seconds later, and properly looking at him now, he, too, had grown a few inches. He was so tall now!

Ginny left the room, saying something about Charlie was going to play some Quidditch with her.

"Ron, you're like a giant," I said, looking up at his face.

"Compared to _you_ ," he laughed, and we all sat down and chatted about everything we could think of.

After a while, Ginny came up to get us. "Dinner," she announced.

"By the way, what's up with Percy?" I asked, as we ambled down the stairs.

"Oh, he's got this job at the Ministry," Ron said, carelessly. "It's Mr. Crouch this, Mr. Crouch that…he's his boss."

We ate outside, and it was a very joyous event. Come to think of it, all dinner times with the Weasley family were fun—especially with Bill and Charlie.

While I stuffed my face, I listened to the conversations floating around the table. Percy and Mr. Weasley to my left were discussing Percy's work.

Mr. Weasley was defending someone named Ludo Bagman, who Percy seemed to think was slacking off. "Father," Percy said impatiently. "Bertha Jorkins has been missing for over a month now."

"Bertha's hopeless," Mr. Weasley argued. "She probably got lost again."

"We've got enough on our plates," Percy declared airily. "Especially the big event we have to organize _after_ the Cup." He looked pointedly at Ron, Hermione, and I.

I looked over at Ron, and he, too, was staring back at Percy. "He's been going on about that all summer," Ron said. "It's top-secret, he says. Whatever."

I shrugged, and turned my attention to the twins and Charlie who were discussing Quidditch. I leaned forward, eager to join the conversation.

"Ireland will win," Charlie said, promptly. "Didn't you see their match against Peru?"

"Viktor Krum plays for Bulgaria, though," George argued.

"Who's that?" I asked.

They looked at me like I was crazy, and then Fred laughed. "I forgot—you're with Muggles all summer! He's Bulgaria's best player—he's brilliant!"

"Ah," I said, nodding. They began to explain to me all about the Quidditch season—the wins, the losses, and the fantastic players….This Viktor Krum sounded like a regular hero.

After dinner, Ginny, Hermione, and I went to bed immediately. We had to get up extremely early tomorrow for the Quidditch World Cup.

It took me a while to fall asleep, because I was so excited, but before I knew it, I was being shaken awake by Mrs. Weasley.

Ginny was slowly waking up, and Hermione was already dressed. Ginny and I lethargically got dressed, and trudged downstairs for a quick breakfast.

Mr. Weasley had obviously tried to look like a Muggle, and I told him he had succeeded. He was wearing a sweater with jeans, and sneakers.

George, Fred, and Ron came downstairs two minutes after us girls. We began to eat breakfast. "Where's Charlie and Bill and Percy?" Ron yawned.

"They're Apparating, of course," Mrs. Weasley told us briskly. "They're still sleeping."

"No fair!" Fred barked.

"Can't wait until _we_ can," George agreed.

"You'll be lucky to pass your test," Mrs. Weasley said, rolling her eyes. "Eat up now."

I finished my breakfast quickly, and began writing a letter to Sirius with some paper and ink I brought down. "Sirius told me to write him before I went," I informed everyone's curious glances.

"He sure is protective over you," Ron noted.

I kind of liked it. It made me feel good for once that someone cared about me. Like a parent. Was that so much to ask? I smiled as I sealed the letter and sent it off with Hedwig.

"So, how are we getting there?" I asked, once I saw Hedwig fly into the distance.

"Well, we're going to walk for a bit," Mr. Weasley answered, standing up. "And then we take a Portkey."

"A what?"

"You'll see," he assured me. "Best be off. Come on, kids."

We all hugged Mrs. Weasley good-bye, and set off. Hermione explained to me what a Portkey was on the way up.

Finally, we arrived at Stoatshead Hill, and we began looking around for the Portkey.

A couple of minutes later, a voice called over to us. "Arthur! We've got it!"

We all looked over. Two dark figures were standing in front of the starry early morning sky.

"Amos!" Mr. Weasley called. We followed him as he ambled over.

A very tall, good-looking man was standing there, holding an old boot. His son was no other than Cedric Diggory that stood right beside them. My stomach did flip-flops.

"This is Amos Diggory, everyone, and his son, Cedric; you probably know him," Mr. Weasley introduced.

I had forgotten how perfect Cedric's face was, or how tall and athletic his body was. Or how I melted into his eyes. He smiled directly at me, and I fell sort of faint as I returned it.

"Wow, are all these yours, Arthur?" Amos asked, looking around at us.

"No. These are Ron's friends—Hermione Granger, and Haile—"

"Haile Potter!" Amos exclaimed. "Well, hello! Cedric's talked about you—"more stomach flip-flops "—like about that Quidditch match when he beat you!"

I frowned. Cedric looked embarrassed. "There were dementors, Dad," Cedric reminded him. "She fell off…"

"Right," Amos said, with a knowing smile. I continued to frown. Fred and George stepped closer to me protectively.

"Well, I guess it's time," Mr. Weasley said, hurriedly. "Now, kids, just a finger will do."

We all pressed our fingers to it. I noticed with a jolt that my hand was touching Cedric's. He grinned at me, and then my feet left the ground with a forceful pull.

We were spinning and spinning, and then I felt my hands leave the boot. I smashed into the ground, looking around. Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and the twins were also on the ground.

Cedric politely helped Ginny, Hermione, and I up.

I looked around, and we appeared to be on some sort of deserted moor. A couple wizards stood a few feet away, and they were poorly disguised as Muggles.

They told us where we were to go, and we said goodbye to Amos and Cedric. "See you at Hogwarts, Haile," Cedric said to me, as he turned to walk away, with a winning smile.

My heart leapt, and I followed the Weasleys to our campsite with a new bounce in my step.

After about a quarter of a mile, we reached a man who was clearly a Muggle. "Good morning," he greeted us. "Name?"

"Weasley," Mr. Weasley said.

"Two tents by the woods for one night. You'll pay now?"

"Yes," Mr. Weasley answered, and he shoved the money in my hand to sort out.

"Foreign?" Mr. Roberts asked Mr. Weasley, confused as I handed him the money.

"Oh, no," Mr. Weasley said quickly. "I just let young Haile here handle the money. Teaches responsibility, of course."

"Yes," he said, eyeing me curiously, "well, I only ask because you're not the first that's had money problems."

"Oh," Mr. Weasley said, his face falling. "Well, thank you."

We trudged forward. Some tents along the rows looked perfectly normal, but the majority had something strange about them—some even had extravagant decorations, and more than one floor, and gardens.

Once we reached our campsite, we had to put the two tents up by hand. We were content with our work when we were done, but when the other three Weasleys arrived…well, we'd be a bit cramped.

"Come on in," Mr. Weasley said, opening the flap. All of us filed inside, and were awed by what we saw.

There was a living room with an adjoined kitchen, a bathroom, and even two bedrooms. "Should we go get water?" I suggested, eyeing the empty kettle.

"Yes, Fred—George," Mr. Weasley called. "Go with Haile to get some water."

Fred, George, and I exited the tent, and began our journey to get water on the opposite side of camp. As we walked through the endless rows of tents, we saw several people entering and exiting their own tents.

Some were cooking breakfast outside on campfires, and they clearly had no idea what they were doing. They were obviously trying to look as Muggle as possible.

We passed by tents that were completely green—supporting Ireland—and a few tents down, I spotted two of my closest friends at Hogwarts.

"Dean! Seamus!" I called, running up to them.

"Haile!" they chimed, and took turns giving me huge hugs. "How are you?"

"Great!" I chirped. "We've just gone to get some water."

"Supporting Ireland, I hope?" Dean asked, with an eyebrow raised.

"Of course," I replied, while Fred and George nodded vigorously.

"Well, have fun!" Seamus called after us. I waved.

"Like we could say no," Fred murmured under his breath.

A few minutes later, and we were now in the Bulgarian territory. "That's Viktor Krum, H," George said, pointing to a large portrait of him, scowling and blinking under thick eyebrows.

"Hmph," I said, "he's **one** ** _grumpy_** **Quidditch prodigy.** "

Fred and George rolled their eyes at me.

On the way back, I recognized some kids from Hogwarts, but there were countless numbers that I had never seen before. "If they don't go to Hogwarts," I asked Fred and George, "where do they go?"

"There are other wizarding schools," Fred explained.

Once we arrived back at the tent, Hermione had already lit a fire with a match. Mr. Weasley was still dumbfounded, it seemed.

During that night, lots of Ministry officials stopped to chat with Mr. Weasley. Even Ludo Bagman himself stopped by. Ron whispered to me that Bagman had played for Wimbourne Wasps—as a Beater.

"Hello there, Arthur!" he chirped.

While they chatted, Percy, Bill and Charlie Apparated and joined our campsite.

"All these yours?" Ludo asked, grinning at all of us.

"No," Mr. Weasley said, motioning to Hermione and I again. "This is Bill—Charlie—here's Percy, just started at the Ministry—Fred and George—Ron, and Ginny. Hermione Granger and Haile Potter here are Ron's friends."

Bagman was clearly didn't seem embarrassed to meet me, and stared at me quite pointedly with a grin. "Nice to meet you all," he said, cheerfully. "I'm Ludo Bagman, of course. Anyone fancy a bet?"

Fred and George looked at each other and blurted out, "Thirty-seven Galleons, fifteen Sickles, and three Knuts that Viktor Krum will get the Snitch, but Ireland wins."

"You're kidding," I murmured.

"Nope," George replied, grinning at me. "How about it, Mr. Bagman?"

Mr. Bagman was jotting down their names in a notebook. "Excellent," he chirped. "You boys definitely have spunk, I daresay."

"So," Mr. Weasley said, looking uneasy at his sons' bet, "any luck with Bertha?"

"No," Ludo said, frowning. Then, he smiled, displaying lovely dimples. "She'll turn up. Always does. Barty Crouch keeps saying I should—well, there he is now!"

We all turned to our right, to a wizard joining our group. I knew this was Percy's boss just by the look on his face.

"Mr. Crouch," Percy said, abruptly, "would you like a cup of tea?"

"Oh, thank you, Patrick," Crouch said, nodding to Percy.

I looked at Fred and George, and we all suppressed laughter.

"So, how have you been, Barty?" Ludo said, taking a deep drink of tea.

"Getting this ordeal organized is no walk in the park," Crouch sighed.

"Oh," Ludo said, still cheerful. "Well, I guess not. Especially since we have the next event to organize."

Crouch shot Ludo Bagman a sharp look. "Nothing is to be said—"

"Oh, please. They'll know soon enough—it's happening at Hogwarts after all!" Ludo chimed.

"What is?" I asked.

Crouch looked me for the first time, and his eyes widened. "Yes, well, we best be off," he said, not taking his eyes off me. "Come, Ludo."

"So soon?" Ludo said, wearily, getting up. "Very well. See you later!" He glanced at me, his eyes shining. "A real pleasure, Miss Potter. You're even more beautiful in person."

They Disapparated. "What's going on?" Ron inquired.

"Oh, it's nothing you need to think about now," Mr. Weasley replied with a smile.

"It's quite confidential," Percy said stiffly. "Mr. Crouch was right to stop Ludo from saying."

"Can it, Patrick," Fred barked, and the rest of us laughed.


	2. Chapter 2: More Like a Lover

Later when the sun was beginning to set, salesmen appeared every few feet, selling figurines, and binoculars, and other merchandise. I bought Ron, Hermione, and I a pair of the binoculars, which were absolutely brilliant.

Finally, it was time to go. We hurried through the woods, talking animatedly. I was extremely excited. I hadn't seen a game of Quidditch since last school year. I jogged to keep up with Bill and Charlie.

We had seats in the Top Box with Bagman, who was commentating. The stadium was absolutely brilliant, all decorated extravagantly.

Thousands and thousands of people were taking their seats at the same time we were. I looked on the field, an recognized with an exciting jolt the goal hoops.

We found our seats in the very top of the stadium. I loved the view; it was incredible. I stared around, bouncing up and down in my chair. Ron was to my right, next to Hermione, and George was on my left.

I looked around the box, checking to see who else was there. My eyes rested upon a very small, elf-like creature. Hey, that was familiar…

"Dobby!" I cried suddenly.

The tiny creature sitting in front of me, turned around, looking upon me with brown eyes. It wasn't Dobby, but I could definitely tell it was a house-elf.

"No, sorry," I apologized. "I thought you were my friend, Dobby."

"But I knows Dobby!" protested the little elf. "I'm Winky, ma'am. You…you is Haile Potter!"

"That I am," I agreed. "Do you see Dobby often?"

"Oh…" she said, shaking her head. "Yes. And freedom is going to Dobby's head. You see…Dobby…" She lowered her voice. "…is wanting paying for his work."

"That sounds fair," I said breezily.

"No!" Winky squealed. "Us house-elves are not paid! Dobby does not listen to poor Winky. Winky is at a loss, ma'am."

"Well, good for him," I said. Hermione and Ron were listening, interestedly.

"House-elves are meant to do what they are told by their masters. Like Winky…Winky is a good house-elf. I is hating heights, but I sit here for my master."

"I see," I said, cocking my head to the side. I brightened. "Want me to set you free too?"

Winky squealed and fell out of her seat. "YOU IS TO STAY AWAY FROM WINKY!" Winky shrieked at me, and turned around firmly in her seat. "Ma'am," she added under her breath.

Ron and I sniggered uncontrollably under our breaths, while Hermione shook her head sympathetically.

Many important wizards visited the Top Box, greeting Mr. Weasley and Percy. Cornelius Fudge came himself, and he greeted me warmly.

"Ah, Haile, dear," Fudge said, grasping my hand firmly. "You're looking lovely. Time is treating you well." He introduced me to the two wizards on his sides. The Bulgarian wizard didn't seem to understand. "Haile—POTTER! You know…"

The Bulgarian finally realized who I was, and blurted out in a foreign language, shaking my hand, and kissing both my cheeks.

"Oh, pleasure's all mine," I muttered, wiping my moist cheeks.

"Don't see Barty anywhere," Fudge said, looking around. "His house-elf is saving him a seat. Hm. Oh, there's Lucius!"

Ron, Hermione, and I snapped our heads to the right. Lucius Malfoy stood there with his wife, a blonde slim woman with a nasty facial expression. And then there was Draco, a blonde good-looking boy that happened to be my worst enemy at Hogwarts.

Fudge and Mr. Malfoy exchanged a few words of greeting. "You know Arthur, I suspect?" Fudge asked Lucius, cheerfully.

They were silent. "Yes," Lucius finally hissed. Under his breath, he breathed, "Pity you must have had to sell everything you own for this, eh, Arthur?"

Arthur's mouth straightened into one hard line.

Draco looked pointedly at Ron, Hermione, and I. "Have a nice summer?" he offered with his famous smirk.

"Don't make me hit you again," I warned. His facial expression showed he remembered last year when I smacked him across the face.

"Don't make me ask my friends to throw you in the lake again," Draco sneered. My facial expression showed that _I_ remembered last year when Crabbe and Goyle tossed me into the lake.

Lucius turned to Draco. "What's all this?"

"Oh, nothing," Draco said innocently. "Haile here is just a poor swimmer, that's all."

I snorted. Fudge looked at me incredulously. "Not a swimmer, eh? Well, you stick to flying then, dear. We can't have you near the water…" he said, frantically.

"I swim perfectly fine," I said, more sharper than intended.

"Ah, I might have a word with Dumbledore just in case," Fudge said, looking worriedly at me.

The Malfoys left then, and Fudge retreated as well. Ludo Bagman began the commentary. "Welcome to the four hundred and twenty-second Quidditch World Cup!"

Applause exploded about the stadium.

"Let me introduce the Bulgarian National Team Mascots!"

"They're veela!" Bill exclaimed.

At least one hundred women were walking onto the field, and they were dancing. I stared in amazement. They were all astonishingly beautiful. People often told me _I_ was beautiful, but even if that were true, which I wasn't entirely convinced of anyway, I would never, ever be anywhere near as gorgeous as these ladies.

Finally, they stopped dancing. I looked at Ron, Bill, Charlie Percy, the twins, and Mr. Weasley. They were staring wordlessly at the retreating women.

"Wow," George muttered next to me. "They make hopeless fools out of us."

I frowned. "Hmph."

"Oh, come now," George said, turning to me, grinning. "You're not jealous, are you?"

"Well, I'm sure all girls want a little veela blood in them," I said, shrugging.

George laughed, and ruffled my hair. "You don't need it, H."

I took that as a compliment and turned my attention to the Irish mascots that were now going to appear.

A humungous rainbow appeared across the field, and gold suddenly fell from the sky. Leprechauns were dancing in the sky, on a huge green shamrock.

"Leprechauns," I muttered. "Now all I need to see is mermaids."

Would I get my wish sooner than I thought. But I didn't know that yet, of course.

Next, Ludo Bagman introduced the entire Bulgarian and Irish Quidditch teams.

Once both teams were out on the field, they match began.

The match was unlike any Quidditch match I had ever seen. It was completely brilliant. It was fast, precise, and thrilling. I watched in amazement with my binoculars, not wanting to miss a thing.

Finally, with Bulgaria way, way ahead of Ireland, Fred and George's prediction came true. Krum caught the Snitch. Both Seekers had been injured, and Krum probably knew they would never catch up at the rate Ireland's Chasers were going.

They presented Ireland with the Cup, and I didn't think I had ever seen any seven people look happier.

Fred and George were collecting gold from Bagman, grinning widely.

Hermione was still looking down at the Quidditch players. "That was brave of Krum," Hermione said. "I'm impressed."

"Looks like Hermione's got a little crush!" I said, sticking my tongue out at her playfully.

Hermione blushed and rolled her eyes.

The way back to camp was loads of fun. Ireland supporters were celebrating; fireworks were being thrown into the air, screaming and yelling could be heard across the campsite, and we stayed up late discussing the match.

Finally, a bit after midnight, we all went to bed. Hermione, Ginny, and I went to our smaller tent next door.

Before we fell asleep Hermione whispered to me, "So, what's up with you and Cedric?"

My stomach did a flip-flop. I hesitated. "What do you mean?" I finally choked out.

"Anyone could tell that he liked you by the way he was looking at you," Hermione said, and even though it was dark, I could hear a smile in her voice.

"Oh…really…well, that's…erm, interesting," I said. Ginny breathed softly in her sleep, so I knew she wasn't listening.

"Oh, come on, Haile," Hermione said, letting a giggle slip. "You can't say you don't think the same! He's rather dashing, isn't he?"

I giggled, too. "Yes, he _is_ rather _dashing_ ," I said, and we both laughed harder. "And well…I've sort of had a little crush on him since last year…maybe even before…but I didn't think anything of it because he's older…"

"Well, you're older now, and you've definitely matured, and everyone can tell," Hermione mused. She paused. " _Didn't_ you see the way Draco looked at you today?"

I was at a loss for words. _Malfoy?_ "Uh…no," I said, truthfully. "But we're, like, worst enemies, so that's totally gross. But I'm sure he wasn't."

"Uh huh," Hermione yawned. "Sure."

"What about you, Miss Love Guru?" I laughed.

"Oh…boys are so unpredictable and immature at this age," Hermione said, practically. "Even if he's our… well, good night, Haile."

I fell asleep immediately.

It felt like I was being woken back up after two seconds of sleep. "Haile, hurry!" Hermione said, shaking me. It was still dark, so I knew morning had not come yet.

She left my side and went over to Ginny, waking her up. I sat up, and while waiting for my eyes to adjust to the dark, I heard the screams.

I jumped up, running to the tent entrance. I peeked out. Wizards were running at every direction, yelling and screaming for their families to come, stay together…and behind them, was a massive group of wizards wearing dark cloaks and masks.

"What's going on?" I asked, as Hermione and Ginny reached my side, pulling on coats.

Mr. Weasley and his sons were exiting the tent. Us girls came out, too.

"We've got to sort this out," Mr. Weasley told us. "Go to the woods, and _stay there!_ We'll come get you when it's over." Then he, Charlie, Bill, and Percy sprinted away.

Ron, Fred, George, Hermione, Ginny, and I walked towards the wood with the rest of the panicked crowd. I was soon separated from them, however, being pushed and jostled in the crowd. People were screaming.

"Ron!" I called. "Hermione!" I couldn't see  
anyone I knew. I just hoped I'd reunite with them in the woods.

When we reached the darkness of the woods, people continued to push past onto the pathway. "RON!" I screamed. "Hermione!"

"They were looking for you, too," came a voice behind me.

Draco Malfoy was leaning against a tree, his arms crossed, looking slightly bored.

"What are you doing here?" I asked whipping around.

He took a long glance at me. I looked down at myself, and realized I was in my dressing gown. I felt suddenly very self-conscious. Why hadn't I brought a coat?

"Well, Potter, I'm just here for the show," he said, looking out towards the campsite scene.

"Why are you alone?" I shot at him. "I bet your parents are behind those masks!"

"Oh," Malfoy simply replied. He looked at me again. "You might want to put on some clothes next time you leave for tent."

"Oh, shut up," I snapped. I was eager to leave Malfoy, but not so eager to be alone again. The crowd of people was disappearing, and there were only a few people now, running past us.

I immediately felt in my pocket for my wand. "Oh no!" I cried, for my gown had no pockets. "My wand!"

"Scared?" he said, smirking at me.

"No…" I said, my heart sinking. Without my wand, I was pretty helpless.

"Then why don't you leave me alone?" he said, still smirking.

"I don't know where Ron and Hermione are," I said. "Not like you're much company…"

"Yes, well," Draco said, shrugging.

"So, why is this happening?" I asked him pointedly.

"Some kind of riot, I suppose," Draco drawled. "I can't believe you're so afraid you won't leave _my_ side."

"It's not that!" I exclaimed. "When school starts, you better not say anything. We won't even mention this night at all, okay?"

"So, whatever happens, we won't mention this?" Draco said, turning his head toward me, looking very mischievous.

"No," I said, nervously.

"Ever again?" Draco said, smirking, taking a step towards me. The stone pathway was deserted now.

"No…" I breathed, tensing. "You're not going to kill me, are you?"

He didn't answer. He just kept moving toward me, that inevitable smirk plastered on his face. He was so close that I could have thrown a punch at him. _Or a kiss._

"You know…" he said, in a low voice. "I've—"

He broke off, staring behind me with so intense of an expression, I had to turn around. A dark figure was standing there, maybe two hundred meters away, wand raised.

We heard his voice clearly as he bellowed, "MORSMORDRE!"

I gasped, not really knowing what the spell did, but suddenly, a huge illuminated skull shot out of his wand, appearing in the sky at once.

Draco grabbed my hand, and adrenaline or electricity or _something_ shot through my body immediately, bringing me back to reality.

"RUN!" Draco yelled, pulling me though the trees, flying by branches and jumping over tree roots. My breath became shallow trying to keep up with him.

I kept running without stopping until I heard, "STUPEFY!"

Red lights flashed past me.

Draco's eyes were wide and scared. "You'll be okay now—they're from the Ministry. Don't mention me to them—I've got to go."

"Draco," I called, but in the darkness, he disappeared.

"Who is it?" called a man.

Another one answered. "I don't know, I think it was a girl!"

"It's just me!" I cried, afraid to look out from behind the tree. "It's Haile Potter!"

"Haile Potter?" repeated yet another male voice.

I stood up shakily, and showed myself. At least twenty wizards stood there, wands raised.

"By George, it _is_ Haile Potter!" said Mr. Crouch, who the first voice belonged to. "Why are you alone, dear?"

"I got separated, and I saw this guy conjure a skull in the sky and I ran—"

"What?" they all bellowed at me. " _You_ saw them conjure it? You saw the Dark Mark? Who was it? What did they look like? Could you identify them for us? Was it just one person there? Where was it?"

I stood there, very confused, speechless, until I heard a familiar face. "Haile!"

"Mr. Weasley!" I said, looking past the crowd of wizards to a hurrying Mr. Weasley.

"Haile, we were so worried!" he said, running up to me. Ron and Hermione were right behind him.

"I got separated," I explained again. "And then I was with Draco, and we saw someone put that skull in the sky…"

"You were with Malfoy?" Ron repeated.

"I didn't know where to go…"

"Who did it, Haile?" Mr. Weasley asked me. The other wizards moved closer to listen.

"I don't know—a man—I couldn't see," I wailed. "I'm sorry."

"Where was it?" Mr. Weasley pressed.

"In that clearing way back there. After it happened I started running. Is it bad or something?"

All the wizards either rolled their eyes, groaned, or sighed. Hermione was the only patient one. "It's the Dark Mark, H. You Know Who's sign."

The wizards didn't waste a minute. They hurried to the clearing I had told them about. Mr. Weasley followed them, so Ron, Hermione, and I had no choice but to go as well.

"We've got someone!" they were calling to each other as Ron, Hermione, and I arrived.

They brought over a very small creature. I realized at once it was a house-elf. Then, I recognized her as Winky, Mr. Crouch's elf from the Top Box.

"No," Mr. Crouch said immediately. "She would never…"

Cedric's dad, Mr. Diggory was there. "This isn't good, Barty," he told him, shaking his head sympathetically.

Winky was unconscious. She had a wand in her hand. They woke her up, and she stirred. She sat up weakly, and looked around at everyone's face. She burst into noisy tears.

"Elf! There was a Dark Mark conjured around here. You were discovered at the scene of the crime with a wand! Explain!"

Poor Winky choked out, "I is not doing it, sir! I know not how!"

"It wasn't her!" I cried in her defense. "I told you, it was a man! A tall, dark figure!"

Winky looked up at me, and placed her wand on the ground. "How did you get the wand, elf?" Mr. Diggory inquired.

"I found it, sir. I picked it up off the ground, sir," Winky spluttered.

"Hey…" I said, recognizing the wand. I picked it up in a hurry. "This is MY wand!"

"So, elf," Amos Diggory continued. "You stole Haile Potter's wand and conjured the Mark!"

Winky sobbed, "No, no," and I cried, "I told you it wasn't her!"

"We can find out," Diggory said. He touched his wand to mine, and yelled, " _Prior Incantato!"_

A skull with a snake coming out of its mouth erupted at the intersection of the two wands. Everyone gasped. It disappeared instantaneously.

"So!" roared another wizard. "We have two theories. Either it was performed by Haile herself and she's blamed it on Winky, or Winky stole it and performed it herself."

There was a stunned silence. I had no idea what to say. "Well, _I_ certainly didn't conjure that thing," I said, and Ron and Hermione were in silent hysterics.

"Do you know who you're talking to, Kurt?" Mr. Weasley asked the wizard who had spoken.

Kurt looked slightly ashamed. "Yes."

Mr. Crouch was also angry. "Are you suggesting I teach my servants how to perform Dark magic, Kurt?"

Kurt shook his head feebly. "No."

"She just probably just picked it up after the person had performed the spell," Mr. Weasley suggested.

"Did you see anyone, elf?" Amos demanded.

Winky shook her head.

Mr. Crouch sighed heavily. "I apologize for the way Winky has acted tonight regardless. She disobeyed me. This means clothes."

Winky let out an ear-splitting cry and threw herself at her master's feet, sobbing uncontrollably.

Mr. Weasley hurriedly excused us, because Hermione looked like she wanted to either a) adopt Winky or b) curse Mr. Crouch. We weren't going to take our chances, evidently.

Back at camp, Hermione talked non-stop of the unfairness of Winky's punishment. The twins, Bill, Charlie, and Ginny were already there, all looking pale, tired, and weary.

"Did you find out who did it?" Charlie asked.

"No. Mr. Crouch's elf was holding Haile's wand, but we haven't a clue was the actual culprit."

Percy and Hermione erupted into an argument, because Percy was sticking up for Mr. Crouch, which fired Hermione up.

Ron shut them up. "So, what's with the skull?"

"It hasn't been seen for thirteen years," Mr. Weasley said solemnly. "It's like…seeing You-Know-Who back again. It's everyone's worst fear."

"Well, it scared the Death Eaters to death," Bill said. "They all Disapparated before we catch them."

"Death Eaters?" I asked, confused.

"You-Know-Who's supporters," Bill answered.

"The Malfoys!" I chirped.

"Probably," Fred agreed.

"Well, then why weren't the Death Eaters overjoyed to see the Mark?" Ron asked.

"They'd be more scared then us," Mr. Weasley said. "When You-Know-Who lost everything, his followers went back to their daily lives. He wouldn't be to pleased with them, would he?"

"All we know is," Bill said, "that only a Death Eater would know how to conjure that Mark."

We went to bed after that. While in bed, I remembered that my scar had hurt a few days ago. What did this mean? Was he back? And if he was…what did it mean for me? For the whole wizarding world, in fact?

The next morning we caught an early Portkey and got home as fast as we could. Mrs. Weasley was overjoyed and tear-stricken to see us home safe. Mr. Weasley went into work immediately, after some news reporter, Rita Skeeter, wrote some dumb rumors in the paper. Sirius had already written me back, demanding I write him back that I was okay.

I pulled Ron and Hermione outside immediately. "I have something to tell you." I told them about my scar hurting, and the dream I had prior to the aching. I also reminded them of Professor Trelawney's prediction.

They were silent for a few seconds, and then Ron said brightly, "Well, that's pretty weird, but what can you do about it now? Wait for Sirius to write you back again, and let's play some Quidditch in the mean time."

He sure knew how to cheer me up. Hermione rolled her eyes, as I jumped up to get my Firebolt from inside.

The rest of the holidays were semi-stressful at the Weasley house. Work at the Ministry was terrible; this Rita Skeeter woman kept leaking out information and twisting it to the extremes in the paper.

"Haile, come here, dear," Mrs. Weasley said, the night before we left for Hogwarts. "I have something for you."

"Something for _me_?" I said, following her up to her room. "You've already done so much for me, Mrs. Weasley."

"You're family," she said, gently. She led me to her closet. "You're going to need it this year, so please, take it." She took down a box from up above, and opened it up carefully.

I gaped. "Mrs. Weasley…it's lovely, but…I couldn't dare take this. Why will I need it?"

"You'll know when the time comes," she said, smiling widely. "Try it on, I'm dying to see how it fits. I haven't worn it in years and years, and I had to make some minor adjustments so it would fit you."

I took the soft blue gown, the color of the ocean, and tried it on in the bathroom. It fit perfectly. I was awed at my own appearance. I stared into the mirror, admiring the gown. It fit in all the right places.

I opened the door, and Mrs. Weasley screamed with delight. "You look stunning! Oh, you're going to have a blast this year."

I thanked her over and over, and took the gown, even though I had no idea what I might need it for.

At breakfast the next morning, everyone was talking about someone named Mad-Eye Moody. "Who?" I asked, as I sat down at the table.

"Mad-Eye Moody," Bill answered. "Great wizard in his time, but he's gone a bit nutty."

"Old friend of Dumbledore, too," Charlie added. "He was an Auror, a Dark wizard catcher, one of the best…but it's made him very paranoid."

Charlie and Bill decided to accompany us to the train station with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. We took several taxis to station, which was very stuffy and uncomfortable.

We boarding the Hogwarts Express the same way as we always did. Before we got on the train, Charlie said, "I'll probably see you all soon."

"Yeah, I want to come and watch a bit of it," Bill agreed. "You all are so lucky to be at Hogwarts this year…" He hugged me tightly. "Be careful! And try not to break too many hearts, okay?"

"What's going on?" Fred was still demanding.

"You'll see," Mr. Weasley said mysteriously, saying goodbye to us.

I thanked Mrs. Weasley for everything again, and I boarded the train, just as it began to pour rain outside.

We found an empty compartment, just us three. However, people we knew stopped in to say hi, like Seamus, Dean, Neville, Parvati, Lavender, and several other Gryffindors, as well as some of our friends from other Houses.

Later on in the day, Draco Malfoy, of course, stepped into our compartment. The last time I saw him was at the World Cup when he ran off into the darkness. I had a bone to pick with him. Crabbe and Goyle were at his side, as usual.

"What are you doing in here?" Ron barked immediately. "Just go away!"

Malfoy rolled his eyes. "Just coming to say hi. You have to be so cold-shouldering."

"What do you want to say?" Hermione said, wearily. "Say it, and leave."

Malfoy cocked a perfect eyebrow. "I have nothing to say. Just wondering if you three were going to enter. Hermione, you probably won't…you have the brains, but not the guts. Weasley…well, the money would be motivation, I guess. And Haile would never miss a chance to grab more attention—"

"What's all this?" I snapped. _Enter what?_

"You don't know," Malfoy said, shaking his head, like he knew this all along. "A father at the Ministry, Weasley, and you don't even know. Sad. Anyway, see you at school!"

He left the compartment. I jumped to my feet. "Wonder what he was talking about," Hermione mused. "Nonsense."

"I'll be right back," I said shortly, and ran after him. "Malfoy!"

He was just about to enter his compartment a couple down. "Go on, Crabbe, Goyle," he muttered, and turned to me. "Just can't get enough of me, Potter?"

"Hardly. I was just wondering where you went after you disappeared on the night of the World Cup!" I barked.

Malfoy shrugged. "None of your business. I had to go find my parents, if you must know."

"Oh, yeah. Because they were behind those masks."

"Shut up about that, Potter," he said, his eyes narrowed. "I got you to _your_ friends okay, didn't I? Would have been lost without me."

"I would have been fine!" I retorted, but then my face softened. "But…Malfoy, why _did_ you help me run away?"

Malfoy rolled his eyes. "Maybe I'm not the prat you think I am."

I narrowed my eyes, considering this. "Nah."

"Ah, well," he said, sniggering. "Anything for an excuse to talk to me, huh?"

I snorted. "Pul-ease." I turned on my heel and walked away. Before I entered my compartment, Cedric Diggory stuck his head out of one a few down from mine.

"Hey, Haile!" he said. I walked a few steps over to him, and he met me halfway.

"Hi," I said brightly.

"Saw you get into it with Malfoy," Cedric said, glaring past my shoulder. "He's not bothering you, is he?"

Aw! "No, he's just being Malfoy," I said, grinning. It was hard to keep a grin off my face around him.

"Well, if he does…you can tell me," Cedric said seriously.

"Thanks," I said, still smiling. "But you seem **more like a lover** than a fighter, honestly."

"Oh?" Cedric said, cocking an eyebrow.

Did I really just say that? "Ha…well, I'll see you later!" I said, walking back to my compartment, my cheeks burning.

"See ya," Cedric murmured, smiling to himself.


	3. Chapter 3: You Need To Know

The beginning of the year feast was interesting and fun as always. But this year, that a major understatement. So I'll sum it up.

Sorting went well. Hermione found out that house elves are employed a Hogwarts, working in the kitchens. Hermione refused to eat. Our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher was Professor Moody. They informed us there would be no Quidditch season.

The reason?

The Triwizard Tournament. No need to explain to you all, you all already know about it. However, hearing all about it, I was _so_ excited for it. So was everyone else.

Now I knew what the Weasleys and Malfoy were all talking about. I knew I was too young to enter, but I was still excited to watch it.

Also, they informed us Beauxbatons and Durmstrang students were going to be attending Hogwarts as well.

As we left the Great Hall that evening, no one could talk of anything other than the Tournament.

Once in the common room, Fred and George gathered a group and announced, "We're going to find a way to get around that Age Line. I think Dumbledore just said that so we wouldn't danger ourselves."

I laughed. "You two," I said, shaking my head at them.

"What, the famous Haile Potter doesn't want to enter the tournament?" George teased me. "Eternal glory, H, eternal glory!"

I laughed. "I think I've got enough 'eternal glory' to last me a lifetime," I said, and followed Hermione up to bed.

As I would soon realize, you can never have enough eternal glory. Especially if you're me.

The next morning, I woke up earlier than Hermione, Parvati, and Lavender. I got to the shower first, and exited the steaming bathroom to three impatient girls.

"Sorry, ladies," I said, tousling my hair. "First come first serve!"

Parvati leaped forward and tackled me to the ground. Lavender, squealing, jumped on top of her, while Hermione rolled her eyes and started to squeeze her way into the bathroom. I grabbed her ankle as she walked by, and she flailed her arms, landing on my top of Lavender.

We all laughed until we were crying with laughter.

I knew we were going to have a lot of fun this year. Four fourteen-year old girls sharing a dorm: priceless.

Hermione and I met Ron down at breakfast. "Morning," he greeted us. "We've got Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures this morning…ugh, with the Slytherins again. And Divination this afternoon."

"Hey, Hermione, you're eating!" I said happily, watching her put some eggs on her plate.

"Yes, there are healthier ways to support elf rights," Hermione concluded.

"She was hungry," Ron muttered to me, and I grinned.

Hedwig still did not return with a letter from Sirius. I was getting impatient.

Herbology went well as usual. We had it with the Hufflepuffs again. It went well; the Herbology we were covering this year was actually very interesting

Care of Magical Creatures was a little crazy. We were going to raise Blast-Ended Skrewts, who can burn, sting, _and_ bite. I was only enthusiastic because of my affection for Hagrid.

Hermione skipped lunch and went to the library. Ron and I had learned by now not to think anything of this.

After lunch, we ventured up to the North Tower for Divination. The class as usual was mysterious and dark, but totally fake—similar to Professor Trelawney.

We were looking at planets or something today, I don't really know, I was daydreaming most of the time. "Ah, Haile," she said, coming around the tables, to make sure we were doing work, "how was summer for you?"

"It was good," I said, politely.

"Ah…however, this year, it will not be. You are in for a bumpy ride, my dear. Your deepest fears will indeed come realities…soon…." She swept away, while Ron and I sniggered.

Even though I knew she was an old fraud, I still could never help feeling uneasy...She _had_ made two predictions that had come true before…

After the long, boring lesson, Ron and I rushed downstairs to dinner. "Hey, Weasley!" called Malfoy.

"What?" Ron said, already defensive.

"Your dad's in the paper!" Malfoy said, shoving a newspaper in Ron's hands.

Ron and I read it quickly. "It's not that bad," Hermione said, joining out side, reading the article as well. "He was just defending an old friend, nothing wrong with that." The article had been about Mr. Weasley coming to the aid of our new Dark Arts teacher, Mad-Eye Moody.

"There's even a picture!" Malfoy shouted. People were starting to stare now, stopping their entrance to the Great Hall. "Nice shack—oh, wait, that's your house? Whoa, hasn't your mom ever heard of Weight Watchers?"

Hermione and I put our hands on Ron's shoulders. His face was red with anger.

"Shut up, Malfoy," I said, narrowing my eyes at him. "Seriously."

"Oh, of course you would defend him," Draco sneered. "Not like you have a mother of your own."

"I rather have no mother than have a mother that looks like she's got dung under her nose!" I shot at him, not really aware of what I was saying, just plain furious.

"Don't you talk about my mother, Potter," he said, stepping closer to me.

"Hypocrite," I muttered, and I turned on my heel, taking Ron and Hermione with me.

 ** _BANG!_**

A spell flew past my face, and I grasped for my wand immediately. There was another bang, and a male voice was now echoing throughout the hall.  
"WATCH IT THERE, BOY!"

Mad-Eye Moody was limping towards where Malfoy had been standing. In his place was a snowy white ferret. Mad-Eye looked at me suddenly, his one crazy eye unfocused.

"Did he get you?" he asked.

"No," I said, confused. "Is that…?"

"Yes, it's Draco Malfoy," Mad-Eye said, and pointed his spell at the ferret-who-was-really-Draco-that-was-trying-to-escape.

A crowd formed, laughing as Mad-Eye bounced the ferret up and down in the air, yelling, "I don't like when people attack with their rival's backs turned! COWARDLY! And a young lady at that, too! You should be ashamed of yourself!"

Everyone was roaring with laugher, except Hermione, who seemed twisted between amusement and horror.

Professor McGonagall rushed down the marble staircase. "Professor Moody, what _are_ you doing?" she said shrilly.

"Teaching," he said, calmly.

"Mad-Eye!" she cried. "That isn't a student!"

"Yes, it is."

"Oh, Merlin's beard!" She pulled her wand out and pointed it at Draco, who reappeared as a human. Draco stood up shakily, glaring daggers at Moody. "Detention will do next time, Moody!" McGonagall said, weakly.

"Well come on, Malfoy," Moody said, "let's go talk to Snape to schedule one."

We took seats at the table, talking animatedly at the scene we just witnessed. Fred, George, and their friend, Lee Jordan, joined us a second later.

"Wait till you guys have a lesson with him," George said, excitedly.

"He _knows_. He knows what it's like to be out there," Lee chimed in.

"We haven't got him until Thursday!" Ron said, disappointed.

"You just wait," Fred said, shaking his head.

Thursday came faster than I thought.

The rest of our class had heard positive things about his lessons, too, so most of us were lined up before the class started. When he finally let us in, I chose a seat right in the front, next to Seamus.

"Books away," he said, as he stood in front of us. His magical eye zoomed around, fixing on each of us separately, lingering on me. "Right. I hear you have an excellent background covering the creatures of the Dark Arts. Now, it's time for curses."

Everyone perked up. Curses, eh?

"According to the Ministry, I'm supposed to teach you how to defend yourself, and that's it. But both Dumbledore and I agree you all are mature enough to deal with the real world. You must recognize the curse in order to defend yourself from it. There are three Unforgivable Curses. Who can name one?" he asked, looking around.

Ron raised his hand first. "My dad told me about one," he said. "The Imperius Curse?"

"You're Arthur Weasley's son?" he asked Ron. "Yes, your father helped me out of a sticky situation a few days ago. And yes, you're quite right."

Moody pointed to a glass jar with a spider inside it. Ron cringed. He wasn't too fond of spiders.

Moody reached in and pulled him out. " _Imperio_!" he murmured.

The spider danced around in the air, and flung forward, onto my desk. I leaned back, surprised, and it jumped onto Ron's, while Ron nearly fell out of his chair. Moody swung his wand up and the spider flew upwards.

"I can make it do anything," Moody said. "Hula dance, ballet, drown itself, go down your throats…"

We all shuddered and ceased our amusement.

"The Imperius Curse was popular a long time ago. Very hard to deal with, this curse. It can be fought, but only some are able to achieve it. CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" Everyone jumped.

He put the spider away. "Okay, what's next?"

Neville raised his hand right away.

"Yes?"

"The Cruciatus Curse," Neville said, timidly.

"You're Neville Longbottom?" Moody inquired.

"Yes," Neville offered, gulping. Moody stared for a second longer, and proceeded. He picked up the spider again.

"Watch carefully," Moody said. " _Crucio_!"

The spider legs twitched violently and its body rocked back and forth, shaking. It must have been in a stupendous amount of pain.

I looked at Neville, who's face was white, and his hands clenched into fists. Hermione's eyes were sprinkled with tears.

Parvati, Lavender, Hermione, and I shouted, "STOP!" at the same exact time.

Moody looked up, curious and surprised, and ceased the torture.

"The worst pain possible," Moody said, quietly. "The Cruciatus Curse. And the last?"

Hermione answered without raising her hand. " _Avada Kedavra._ The Killing Curse."

"Yes," he said, with a twisted smile. The spider began to scurry across the desk, but Moody shouted, " _Avada Kedavra!"_

A flash of green light flooded the room and then it was over. The spider was dead in less than a instant.

"There's no countercurse. There's no protection from it, no blocking it whatsoever. There is only one person who has ever survived it, and she's sitting right in from me." Both of his eyes focused on me with a new intensity.

Everyone else looked at me too, and I looked around at everyone. "Why you all looking at me?" I asked, trying to make a joke, but inside I felt queasy.

So. That was the spell that killed my parents, just like that. At least they didn't suffer. It was quick and dirty. They wouldn't even have had marks on them, just lifeless perfect bodies….

"However, this curse doesn't just require words and a wand. I'm not going to teach you how to do it, obviously, and even though you can't defend yourself from it, **you need to know**! CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" he yelled. And we all jumped. Again.

The rest of the class period was spent taking notes on the three Unforgivables, and when the bell finally rang, I couldn't help but feel relieved.

As the rest of the class filed out, Mad-Eye addressed me. "Potter, stay after for a minute."

Hermione shrugged at me, and Ron said, "Meet you at dinner."

Neville was the last one to walk out, with the same blank expression.

"Poor boy," Moody grumbled, shutting the door tight behind him. "Yes, well. Potter. You alright?"

"I'm fine," I said, confused.

Mad-Eye motioned for me to sit down again, and I obeyed, sitting my bag down on my desk.

"It can't have been easy for you to observe the curse that killed your parents," Mad-Eye said, his magical eye rolling backwards.

"Well, no, but I mean, it wasn't hard," I said, taken aback. "It's just…sometimes…"

"Revenge," Mad-Eye said softly. "I understand."

That wasn't exactly what I was going for, but okay.

"You just want to prove to the world that you're more than just a lightning-shaped scar with a hard past. You'll get that chance, Haile. You'll get that chance soon."

I had _no_ idea what he was talking about, but I nodded.

"Thank you, Professor," I said, unsure if that was the appropriate thing to say.

"Run along, Haile Potter. You should leave."

I stood quickly. "Goodbye, Professor."

I hurried down to dinner, feeling a little strange. That was weird…

"What did Moody want?" Hermione asked as I joined them at dinner.

I rolled my eyes. "He was babbling on about revenge. It was really strange."

After dinner, Ron and I attempted to do Divination. "I don't get this!" I said, frustrated. "It's so confusing!"

Ron lounged back in the common room chair. "I say we kick this old-school and make it up."

"Cool with me," I said. "Let's just make it sound tragic and she'll totally go for it."

"Okay, because of Jupiter, I'm going to fall into a ditch," Ron said, scribbling it down.

"Oh, nice. Well, I'm going to embarrass myself horribly because of an alignment between Neptune and Mercury."

"What a coincidence, I'm going to fail a test for the same reason," Ron said, grinning.

"I'm going to pulled into the lake by a giant squid."

"I'm going to fall out of a window."

"Oh, yeah? Well, I'm going to be attacked by fairies."

We went back and forth, and just as we finished, Hermione came bursting into the common room.

She was carrying a tin. She opened it. And showed us the contents.

There was an abundance of little badges, saying the letters 'S.P.E.W.' on them. "What's spew?" I asked her.

"No," Hermione said rolling her eyes. "It's the Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare."

"Oh, we should have seen this coming," I muttered to Ron.

"I've just started it. Will you two join?" Hermione asked earnestly.

We sighed. Ron said, "Hermione, honestly."

"Our goals include getting them wages and better working conditions. Longer term goals include wand use, and—"

Luckily, a tapping on the window behind me interrupted her speech. I turned around and saw Hedwig.

"Hedwig!" I squealed delightedly. I let her in, and stroked her affectionately. "I've missed you, baby."

She carried Sirius's answer, as well. I read it out loud to them, "Dear H, I'm coming north immediately. This news about your scar is not the first rumor I've heard. If this repeats, go to Dumbledore—he's been reading the signs, too, getting Mad-Eye out of retirement. I'll be in touch soon. Say hello to Ron and Hermione. Stay aware, dear, and keep safe. Sirius."

"He's coming here?" Hermione repeated, dumbfounded.

"I'm so stupid!" I moaned, collapsing back into my chair. "He's coming back! And I'm fine, I'm not in danger or anything! If he gets caught, it's all my fault!"

Hermione touched my arm. "Haile, it's not your fault. It sounds like Sirius would have come eventually anyway. I don't know what he means, but listen to him. He's like your parent. He knows what is best for you, and he cares about you."

I let her words sink in. "You're right. Well, at any rate, I'm going to bed."

During our next Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson, Moody decided that it would be best for us to find out how the Imperius Curse feels like. So, we were all tested.

When it was my turn, I was kind of nervous. "Ready? _Imperio!_ "

I loved the feeling. I felt as if everything was okay. No worries, no nothing, just a vague sense of happiness deep down. I heard Mad-Eye's voice in my mind: _Jump onto the desk, jump, jump, jump…_

I prepared myself to jump, bending my knees.

Then, another voice in my head said, 'Why? Why jump?'

 _Jump onto the desk. Jump._

'No, not today. I don't want to. No!'

 _JUMP! NOW!_

"OW!" I cried. I had tried to prevent myself from jumping, but jumped at the same time, and collided with the desk.

"EXCELLENT!" Moody roared. "She fought it! We'll try it again, Potter, and see if you can fight it completely. Well done, dear, well done."

I tried four more times until I finally fought it off completely. I was completely drained by the time the bell rang.

"He assigned us so much homework!" Ron complained, as we dragged our exhausted selves out of the classroom.

Seamus and Dean agreed. "Like we haven't got enough to do," Dean huffed.

Our workload had increased tremendously this year, since O.W.L.'s were next year.

At the end of a particularly tiring day, we went to the Great Hall for dinner. A sign was posted in the Entrance Hall.

It read, 'TRIWIZARD TOURNAMENT. The delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving at six in the evening on the 30th of October. Lessons will end half an hour early. Students will assemble in front of the castle to greet our guests.'

"Brilliant!" I cheered. "Only a week away!"

Ernie Macmillan of Hufflepuff smiled at me. "It's exciting, isn't it? I'll go tell Cedric. He wants to enter the competition."

I hadn't spoken to Cedric since the train ride, so my heart jumped a little. "He's entering?"

"Oh yes," Ernie said, nodding. "Brave lad, eh?"

I nodded, too. "Yeah."

"Diggory, Hogwarts champion?" Ron laughed, as Ernie ran off.

Hermione came to his defense before I could. "He's really smart, Ron! He's a prefect, too."

Ron rolled his eyes. "You girls just like him because he's pretty."

Hermione and I shrugged.

A week later, we sat down at breakfast, feeling chipper. "They're coming today!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Any news about the Tournament?" I asked Fred and George.

"The tasks are in front of a panel of judges," Fred said. "And the champions get awarded points on how well they perform. That's all McGonagall would say."

"Judges?" I asked.

Hermione answered. "Three judges, the Heads from each participating school."

Hedwig dropped a letter on the table, and I excused myself from breakfast to go read it.

It was from Sirius.

'Don't worry about me, H. Worry about yourself right now. And keep me posted about what's happening. I'm back in the country, well-hidden. Keep changing owls when you write, and tell Dumbledore if your scar hurts again. I'm not trying to worry you, but I feel better being near. Write me soon; _Sirius_.'

I sighed, looking out the window of Entrance Hall, where Sirius was somewhere, hidden.

The rest of the day went by very quickly, to my immense joy.

At the end of the day, the entire school gathered in front of the castle.

We waited, anxiously anticipating their arrival.

"How will they arrive?" Ron asked, and his question was echoed through the crowd.

I didn't answer because I was searching the crowd for Cedric Diggory involuntarily. Hermione shrugged, so she didn't know either.

A few minutes later, Dumbledore yelled, "Here is Beauxbatons!"

We all looked around, and finally, looked up.

An absolutely enormous horse-drawn carriage was hurtling towards the castle. It landed smoothly on the grounds, while we all watched, awed and speechless.

The carriage door opened, and out stepped presumably their Headmaster.

Only, it was a Headmistress.

And she was as big as Hagrid, if not larger. She was also exotic and beautiful-looking.

We broke into applause, as her pupils exited the carriage. The boys and girls were all in their late teens, and they were all extremely lovely.

"Dumbly-Door," Madame Maxime, as Dumbledore had greeted her. "Eet ees a pleasure."

"The pleasure is mine," Dumbledore said warmly. "Please, step inside and warm up a bit. I will be in shortly when Karkaroff arrives."

Madame Maxime nodded and beckoned her students to follow her inside the castle.

Less than five minutes later, our attention was diverted to the lake.

An enormous whirlpool had formed, and seconds later, a ship was crawling out of it.

"Brilliant!" Lee Jordan yelled.

The ship hit the bank, and we all rushed forward to see who occupied it. Students were disembarking, but a tall man was in front.

The Headmaster stepped forward, offering his hand to Dumbledore. "Dumbledore, it has been too long!"

"I concur," Dumbledore said, smiling. "Please, let's go inside where it's warm."

Karkaroff beckoned to his students as well, and one appeared at his side at once. "Yes, thank you. Viktor, come along, your cold can't have gotten better already…"

"Viktor Krum!" Ron said, pointing.

"He goes to Durmstrang!" I said, giggling. "I didn't realize he was so young!"

During the feast, the Durmstrangs settled at the Slytherin table. The Beauxbatons went to Ravenclaw.

One of the Beauxbaton girls came up to me before I sat down, however.

"Hello, you must be Reh-geena Potter," she said, smiling a brilliantly white smile, speaking with a thick French accent. She was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. A small pang of jealously hit me. She had long silvery hair, and the most beautiful facial features. I wondered distantly if she was Veela.

Ron's face told me the answer: yes. He was gaping, mouth open. Luckily, this girl ignored him.

"Yes, I am," I said, smiling back. "It's nice to meet you…?"

"Fleur Delacour," she answered, promptly, extending a small, delicate hand. "And ze pleasure ees all mine. I 'ear that you are in ze Gryff-eedor 'ouse?"

"Yes," I answered.

"Well, I 'ave come to talk to you because I 'ave a question. As you must realize, I am 'alf-Veela. And I 'ad sort of a see-ly question. Ees there any chance that you're…?"

My mouth dropped. "Me? Part Veela?"

Fleur threw her silvery hair over her shoulders. "Oh, but of course you are, how see-ly of me to ask!"

"No, no, no," I said, laughing. "I'm not Veela at all!"

Fleur raised her eyebrows. "I see. That ees most surprising seence most of ze boys look at you often. Especially zat one."

She pointed to the Hufflepuff table.

"Which one?" I asked, cocking my head to the side.

"The tall good-looking one," she said, frowning. "'E ees most handsome, no? Do you know 'im?"

She was pointing at Cedric Diggory.

I nodded. "Yeah, I know him," I said, smiling.

"Vell, I should like to get to know 'im," she said, and frowned at me again. "Nice to meet you, Reh-geena."

"Bye," I said, feeling dazed as she bounced away.

Ron burst out laughing as soon as she walked away. "She thought you were part-Veela!"

Hermione smacked him. "It shouldn't come as a surprise!" she said. "We both know Haile s beautiful beyond normality."

I barely noticed them bickering. I was still shocked.

During dinner, which now included a variety of foreign dishes, Dumbledore explained that tournament would be open after the feast.

Then, Ludo Bagman and Mr. Couch entered and joined the teachers and Headmasters at the staff table.

"I suppose they organize the Triwizard Tournament," Hermione said.

Dumbledore stood once the feast was over.

"It is now time for the Triwizard Tournament to start. I would like to introduce Mr. Ludo Bagman and Mr. Bartemius Crouch. Thank you both for joining us tonight. They will both participate in the judging as well. The casket, Mr. Filch, if you will."

Filch rolled in a large chest-looking thing covered in jewels. It looked like an old antique.

"Now, there will be three tasks the champions have to endure. They are all very different and require different wizarding skills. One from each school will compete. The champion with the highest score will win the Triwizard Cup. The champions are selected by the Goblet of Fire."

The casket opened. Dumbledore pulled out a large wooden cup. Inside, danced white-blue flames.

"Anyone who wishes to enter must submit their name in here. You have exactly one day to put your name in. I will draw an Age Line so no one under seventeen may cross the line. Now, take this seriously. This is not for the faint at heart. If you are selected, you _must_ compete. Good night to everyone."

Fred and George high-fived. "An Aging Potion should do it!" Fred exclaimed.

"How about it, Haile, Ron?" Fred asked.

"I don't think so," I said, smiling. "I just want to sit this one out, yanno?"

Ron nodded. "I think I'd die." I snickered.

Karkaroff's boys were exiting the same time Ron, Hermione, and I was.

Karkaroff gave me a very cold look. I was taken aback a bit.

"Look, it's Haile Potter!" cried one of the boys. I saw Viktor Krum's eyes meet mine. I blushed, and smiled.

"You're an excellent Quidditch player," I told him as he exited the Hall. He nodded at me.

Things at Hogwarts just got a lot more interesting.


	4. Chapter 4: If You're In Danger

The next morning, I rushed downstairs to see the Goblet of Fire. A few students were putting their names, and several others were laughing.

"Oh, you missed it, Haile!" Hermione said, wiping tears from her eyes. "Fred and George just tried to cross the line with an Aging Potion. They sprouted long white beards and—and—" She grasped her stomach, laughing too hard.

Ron was also in tears. "Oh, that was a laugh…"

The rest of the day, everyone gossiped about who from Hogwarts put their name in. "We can't have a Slytherin champion!" "I hope Diggory wins." "No way, he's an idiot!" "Better than Slytherin!" "What about Angelina Johnson?" "Yes, I hope for her!"

Ron, Hermione, and I visited Hagrid that afternoon. We were shocked at what we saw.

Hagrid was dressed up in a terrible brown suit with a checkered tie.

"What's the occasion, Hagrid?" I asked, spinning him around, laughing.

"Oh, it's nothing," he said, whistling a happy tune. "Oh, wait until you see the firs' task! It's gonna be great."

We headed back around mealtime for the Halloween feast and the champion announcement. I was very excited to see who would be competing. My heart beat anxiously in my chest and I'm not quite sure why.

As we left, we saw Hagrid escorting Madame Maxime up to the castle.

"That explains the suit!" Ron said, laughing. "Hagrid's in love!"

"He's got it bad," I teased, seeing his misty-eyed expression.

We entered the Great Hall briskly, and found good seats to watch the ceremony. The Great Hall became crowded quickly, and soon, food appeared on the table.

After everyone had shoved food down their throats, Dumbledore stood up. "The goblet is just about ready to make the decision. When the champions' names are called, please come up here and through that door to the left."

A minute later, the goblet turned red. Sparks flew from it. Everyone held their breath as it spit out a small piece of parchment. Dumbledore caught it.

"The Durmstrang champion will be Viktor Krum."

The Hall burst into applause. Viktor Krum stood up, expressionless, and walked up to the stage and through the next chamber.

Then, the goblet spit out another small piece of paper.

"The Beauxbatons champion will be…Fleur Delacour!"

"It's her," Ron said, "the girl who thought you were part Veela!"

The third and final paper shot up from the goblet. "The Hogwarts champion will be Cedric Diggory!"

The Hufflepuff table went absolutely wild. I applauded extremely loudly for him, grinning widely.

"Excellent!" Dumbledore exclaimed. "Now that we have our champions, we can begin—"

However, at that moment, the entire Hall grew silent.

The goblet had turned red again and sparks flew. Another parchment flew into the air. He read it.

Everyone held their breath.

"Haile Potter."

My brain turned off. My head spun. My heart stopped beating.

"I didn't," I said automatically. "You all know I didn't." I don't know who I was talking to, but it was impossible my name could have been called.

"Haile Potter, please come up here," Dumbledore said gravely after a minute.

Hermione pushed me out of my seat.

My legs felt like jelly. No one cheered. No one said anything. They just stared at me.

My cheeks burning, I walked up to the front. All the teachers gave me the same solemn look. I walked through the chamber.

Viktor, Fleur, and Cedric were all gathered around a fireplace.

"Yes?" Fleur asked, impatiently.

Ludo Bagman entered the room at that moment, and the rest of the judges and Headmasters followed.

"May I introduce to you the fourth Triwizard champion!" Ludo Bagman said, excitedly.

"What?" Cedric asked, staring at me wide-eyed.

"Extraordinary," Ludo Bagman agreed.

"It's in the rules the girl must compete…" Crouch said, blankly.

McGonagall entered. "She can't! She's too young!"

"Staff meeting, now," Dumbledore said. He led the adults into a small adjoining room. "We'll be back," he added to us champions.

I was a champion. I had been chosen. My mind was flooding back to me.

"'ow did you enter your name?" Fleur asked me.

"I didn't!" I argued. "Someone must have done it for me."

Cedric was looking at me strangely. "Well, congratulations, then," he said, grinning.

Viktor was also staring at me with a weird look. "You do not lie," he said to me.

"No, I don't," I agreed, happy he didn't think I was a lying, cheating fool.

"Well, I believe you too," Cedric said, defensively.

Fleur tossed her hair. "I am not so sure," she said, narrowing her eyes at me. "I am told zat ze prettiest girls are ze most deceiving!"

Cedric laughed out loud, and I snorted. Even Viktor Krum tried to suppress a smile.

Fleur narrowed her eyes again. "Ve'll see."

The adults came back out. "We've concluded," Dumbledore said, sighing heavily, while my heart pace quickened, "that Haile must indeed compete. No more discussion. That's the conclusion we've made after a tough debate."

McGonagall had her hands over her mouth, and her eyes were worried. My stomach flipped. My heart dropped. I was competing. For real. Why? Why me? Why is it always me?

"Now, champions, I know this is different, but we're going to have to adjust," Crouch said. "Here are the instructions. The first task is to test your daring. It will take place on November twenty-fourth. You must not ask for help from your teachers. You will only be allowed to start with your wands. You are all exempt from end-of-the-years tests. More information will be given after the first task."

We nodded, and I felt sick to my stomach. I was going to have to do this. I didn't ask for this! I wanted out!

After that, Madame Maxime led Fleur out of the room, babbling away in French. Karkaroff nodded stiffly, and led Viktor out. "Up to bed, Haile, Cedric," McGonagall shuffled, sniffling.

The Great Hall was empty.

Cedric walked me out of the Great Hall. I was not dazed enough to not feel excited to be walking so close to him. "Wow, so this is exciting," Cedric said, smiling at me.

"Yeah," I said, wishing I could agree for real. "I'm really nervous though. I didn't ask for it, you know?"

"Yeah," Cedric said with a sympathetic smile. "I wonder who put your name in…"

"Me too," I said, frowning. "I'd like to hex them."

Cedric laughed. "Good night, Haile," he said, grinning at me, and waved.

"Night," I said softly, and turned away.

"Oh, and Haile?" he called after me.

"Yeah?"

"You looked really beautiful tonight," Cedric said, smiling a beautiful crooked smile.

I felt my cheeks turn pink. "Thanks," I said, grinning.

I raced upstairs.

The common room was flooded with people, cheering and applauding me.

"Why didn't you tell us you entered?" Fred bellowed.

"No, I didn't enter myself!" I screamed back.

I had to fight with every single person in the room; tell them no, I didn't want food, no, I just wanted to go to bed, and no, I didn't put my name in. Finally Hermione led me upstairs away from the party still going on.

"Oh, Hermione!" I said, covering my face. "What am I going to do? Why me?!"

Hermione hugged me. "It's going to be okay. You're brave, you're smart. I'll help you. We'll figure out a way to get through this."

"No one down there seems to believe me," I said, hopelessly. "But Krum and Cedric did…"

Hermione nodded. "I know you didn't put your name in. You would have been mad to!"

"Ron believes me, right?" I begged.

"Of course," Hermione said. "But don't worry about convincing the world. It's only because you're famous anyway. This is going to be hard…"

"Tell me about it," I said, crawling into bed. "Good night, Hermione…"

Luckily, the next day was a Sunday. No class, no nothing. Just relaxing. And trying to absorb the fact that I was now a Triwizard champion at a mere fourteen years old.

Hermione plopped on my bed, fully-dressed. "Good morning, Haile." I opened my mouth, but she interrupted me. "No, last night was not a dream." I groaned. "Now, get up, we're going for a walk with Ron."

I climbed out of bed rather wearily, and got dressed. I didn't even bother to wash my face or comb my unmanageable hair.

Ron was waiting for us in the common room, his hands stuffed into his pockets. "Hi, Haile," he said.

"Hi," I said.

"Listen, it's not going to be bad at all!" Ron said, as we climbed out through the portrait hole. "You're going to…have fun. Loads, really. Doing exciting tasks, more world recognition…" When he saw the expression on my face, he changed his tone. "Look, H, I know it's not what you wanted, but it's what you get so you can either sulk about it and probably die, or you can put your chin up, suck it up, and do brilliantly."

Hermione elbowed him sharply, but I looked up and nodded. "You're right, Ron," I said. "I need to face the truth. I'm a Triwizard champion! And with you two by my side, nothing will stop me!"

Hermione linked arms with me and we went down to breakfast. Then we took a long walk around the grounds, chatting up about the Tournament and everything else.

I wrote to Sirius that very afternoon, telling him I was chosen to be the fourth champion. I knew he was going to be worried sick, but I had to be honest.

I thought maybe once the information settled down about the Champions, everything would go back to normal. Yeah, right.

The entire school—except for a select few—were convinced I entered myself. I was too frustrated to try to explain to each and every one that I didn't. Especially since everyone but the Gryffindors weren't exactly thrilled.

The next Care of Magical Creatures lesson with the Slytherins didn't go well to say the least.

"Oi, it's the fourth Champion," Malfoy called, as his little posse arrived with him. "Why you entered, Potter, is beyond me. Half of 'em die anyway. I bet you'll die of fright before the first event."

I bit my tongue and clenched my fists. I said nothing.

Hagrid pulled me aside during class while the rest of the students were busy trying to take their Blast-Ended Skrewts for a walk.

"Haile…I couldn' believe it meself when Dumbledore called yeh. Yer so young, so small! Who would put yer name in…"

I sighed with relief. "So you don't think I put it in myself?"

"'Course not," Hagrid said. "Dumbledore knows yeh didn't. Yeh would have ter be mad to…"

"I wish I knew who did," I said kicking the ground. "But I don't." I looked up after a few seconds to see Hagrid looking at me with dismay and maybe even pity. "What?"

"It's just that…well, everything seems ter happen ter you, eh?"

"Lucky me," I grumbled, reaching down to tie up my skrewt.

I was not popular around Hogwarts these days, which made my days at the castle not very fun. On the contrary, everyone was filled with admiration for Cedric, girls swooning over him left and right. Between him and Viktor Krum…it seemed like none of the other guys had a chance.

Snape's class had gotten worse, if that was possible. The Slytherins were determined to make me feel as worthless as possible, with Snape right behind them. They even wore badges that said. "Support Cedric Diggory. The REAL Hogwarts Champion!"

Even Snape was being torturous. "Of course, Haile Potter is where the fame is. Can't bear to miss out on another opportunity to embarrass yourself."

I tried not to let any of this bother me. I was lying to myself.

One day during Potions, however, I was saved. Colin Creevey burst into the dungeons. "What?" Snape snapped.

"Hi…Haile Potter is supposed to come upstairs. Mr. Bagman has arrived and needs to see the Champions right now," Colin said nervously. Everyone had turned around to stare at him.

I stood up slowly. Snape narrowed his eyes. "I see. The reason?" he asked, as if bored already.

Colin shrugged. "Photographs and interviews," he said.

Snape rolled his eyes. "Go then," he said coldly.

My cheeks burned, and my hair fell to hide my red face as I hurriedly followed after Colin out of the classroom.

"Wow, I'm glad to be out of there!" Colin exclaimed. "Snape gives me the creeps." Before I had the chance to agree, Colin continued, "Isn't this just amazing, you being Champion? You're just a superstar!"

"A superstar?" I asked skeptically. "Uh huh."

Colin smiled at me brightly. "I knew you'd agree!"

I smacked my forehead, but I couldn't help feeling a rush of gratitude towards Colin. He was one of the few that weren't treating me coldly.

Colin showed me to the room near the entrance hall, and after we said goodbye, I entered. I was the last one to arrive.

Viktor Krum was leaning against the wall, and when his eyes met mine, I felt my stomach flip-flop. Fleur Delacour was sitting on the couch, obviously trying to engage a conversation with Cedric Diggory, who was sitting next to her. He, too, looked up when I came him. He stood up quickly, much to Fleur's disappointment.

"Hi," he said smiling at me. He seemed happy to see me, and I felt better than I had all week.

"Hi," I said back. I looked at Fleur and Viktor too. They both stared back at me, emotionless. I sighed. "Look, I know you guys aren't thrilled about a fourth Champion, but there's nothing I can do. Contrary to popular belief, I didn't choose this for myself!"

Fleur rose suddenly. "Of course you deed not," Fleur said, walking towards me. She pulled me into a deep embrace, and I, taken aback, awkwardly patted her back. "You poor leetle thing! Just a twelve year old girl—"

"Fourteen," I corrected.

"Vell, I am seventeen," Fleur offered throwing her nose into the air. "Just like this very 'andsome Cedric Diggory here."

I looked down at the ground, and then backed up. Fleur was staring at him, smiling devilishly. Who was I kidding? They were the same age and Fleur was half-Veela and totally gorgeous.

I looked away, and sat down on the now empty couch.

Bagman suddenly entered. "Hello, Champions! Today we're just going over weighing of the wands, a few interviews, some pictures…yes, well, let's begin!"

A woman entered. "I'm the interviewer, Rita Skeeter" she burst out, giggling wickedly. She had obviously hair-sprayed blonde curls, plastered to her head, and square spectacles. "Oh, and will I have fun with this one. We have a beautiful half-veela, a good-looking hero slash stud, a world famous Quidditch player, and…" Her eyes flashed to me. "The Girl Who Lived. The girl who faced the Dark Lord and lives to tell the tale."

I shrugged.

"Yes, well, let's begin," Rita Skeeter announced, clapping her hands. "I'll start by interviewing Haile Potter." She walked over, clasped my wrist, and dragged me up and into a different room.

The room happened to be a broom cupboard. She plopped herself on a bucket while I stood awkwardly. "Well, make yourself comfortable, dear," she told me.

I sat on the floor.

"That's better. Now, Haile, dear, let me just set up my Quick-Quotes-Quill…" She whipped out a quill and parchment and she tapped it with her wand. It rose by itself, and started scribbling away. I watched it with fascination.

"Don't mind the quill, Haile." She straightened her posture. "Now…the question I believe is on all of our minds…how in the wizarding world did you enter this tournament, and why?"

I was taking this interview very seriously, because I had a feeling it was going to be printed for the _Daily Prophet._ "Well, Ms. Skeeter, I have to be honest with you." I paused. "I didn't enter myself. I don't know who entered me, so—"

"Yes, yes, of course you didn't," she said, winking. "Don't want to get in trouble, but we all love you anyway, dear. Come on, details, please."

"Listen, I'm telling you the truth!" I exclaimed.

"So, how do you feel about this tournament? Details, please."

I shrugged. "I suppose I feel a little out of place. I'm too young to be participating and I'm not really supposed to be here, being the fourth Champion and all."

"I see. But how do you feel about the dangerous tasks ahead? People have died before, I'm sure you're well aware."

My stomach turned over. "Yes, I've heard."

"How do you feel?"

"I feel good."

"No, how do you feel about the tasks ahead?"

"Tasks?"

" _Yes, yes, the tasks you must complete in order to win!"_

"I feel…indescribable," I finished, shrugging, loving every minute of this annoying woman's frustration. "It's hard to explain."

"What do you think of the other Champions? Who's most likely to win?"

"They're nice."

"And?"

"What?"

"I can't work with this!" Rita Skeeter shrieked. She stood up and I followed her out the cupboard.

"That vas not long," Fleur observed as we re-entered.

"No," I said simply and happily. Rita Skeeter did not look pleased.

"Let's just move along to pictures," she rushed.

Dumbledore, Karkaroff, Madame Maxime, and Mr. Ollivander were now in the room. "Hello, Haile," Dumbledore said pleasantly.

Mr. Ollivander nodded towards my direction. "Ah, yes, I remember you, Haile. I just examined Mr. Diggory's wand to make sure it was in pristine condition," he said, with his odd, soft voice and his misty, wandering eyes.

"Oh," I said, nodding. I pulled mine out. "Want to see mine next?"

He took it from me and examined it. "How well I remember." He took a minute or two. "It's just fine," he finally concluded, handing it back to me. He checked Fleur's and Krum's after.

Pictures were the last part of our little gathering. I glanced at the clock, and I knew it must be dinnertime by now.

The photographer insisted on having individual pictures, as well as group photos. He kept dragging Fleur to the front, but Rita Skeeter insisted on having me front and center. I gave the fakest smiles I could, but the photographer loved them.

After it was all done, it was very late. "You might still be able to catch the last of dinner," Albus Dumbledore told us students.

Karkaroff shook his head. "No, no. Viktor will eat on the ship, we really best be going." He grasped Viktor's shoulder and hurried him along.

Madame Maxime also placed her hand on Fleur's shoulder. "Yes, Fleur iz to go to sleep," she said nodding. And they left.

Cedric and I exited the room together. I was hungry, so I was going to go down to dinner anyway. Cedric turned to me, seemingly reading my mind. "Uh, Haile, want to have dinner together? We'll be in the only ones in there, so it would be awkward to just sit alone…"

"Oh, yeah," I said grinning. We walked down to the Great Hall together chatting about Rita Skeeter and that awful photo shoot.

"And when she told you to do the 'sexy, thoughtful, pouty lips', I thought you were going to punch her!" I told him, giggling.

"Yeah, but that wasn't half as bad as when she told you to twirl your hair and look at me at the same time," Cedric said laughing.

"Oh, but I thought it was so adorable!" Rita Skeeter gushed, appearing out of nowhere behind us.

"Oh," Cedric and I said together, turning around, our smiles gone.

"No matter. Are you two…dining together, then?" she asked us.

"Well, we're the only two—"

"Yes, then," she said, looking at the two of us. "Well. I must say, Mr. Diggory, Fleur would be a more enticing choice, but I can't say I'm at all disappointed or surprised."

Cedric and I looked at each other. "Uh…" Cedric said, unsure of what to say.

"Goodnight, dears," Rita Skeeter said, and stalked off.

"Weird," I said, shrugging.

Cedric and I sat at the Gryffindor table, and helped ourselves to what was left of dinner (which was plenty). While we ate, we discussed what the first task could possibly be, and how we felt.

"I wish it was something to do with flying," I admitted, laughing. "I wouldn't feel as helpless."

Cedric nodded. "I know what you mean."

"But you're so brave," I reminded him. "I mean…you actually entered yourself. You were prepared for this."

"I supposed you're right," he told me. "But…if you promise not to tell anyone, I can't deny the fact that I'm a little nervous."

"Well, me too," I admitted. "As long as one of us wins…it's okay, right? A Hogwarts Champion is good enough for me."

"Yes…but I don't want you to get hurt in the process," Cedric told me, laying down his fork. I lay down mine too. "I just want you to be safe."

I looked down. "Thanks," I said, surprised. "That's thoughtful." I looked back up, straight into his eyes. "You can't let your worries for me interfere with you! I can't let _you_ get hurt because of me."

"I'll be fine," he told me with confidence. "I'm just letting you know…I want to win, of course, but I'm not going to leave you helplessly alone. **If you're in danger,** I won't hesitate to save you."

"No wonder you were picked," I sighed. Then I smiled mysteriously. "Who says I'll need saving? I just might end up saving _you_."

Cedric smiled back. "We'll see about that. May the best man win." He held out his hand.

I shook it firmly, standing up as I did. "Agreed." Then he walked me out of the Great Hall.

"I'm glad to spend some time with you," Cedric told me. "I know we're a few years apart, but…" He paused, seemingly searching for the right words to convey his train of thought.

"Oh, hi, Cedric!" came a feminine voice from the top of the stairs.

"Hi, Cho," Cedric said looking down. It was Cho Chang, the Ravenclaw Seeker.

"What are you doing around here so late?" she asked, glaring at me. _Gee, if looks could kill._

"Oh, we just got done with some stuff for the Tournament and we had to grab some late dinner," Cedric explained, and then looked back at me, clearly embarrassed.

"Oh, well, I was just going down to the library. Maybe you'd like to come with me?" she asked hopefully. It was clear she liked him.

Between Cho and Fleur and probably dozens of other girls who fancied him, I'd never have a chance! I sighed inwardly, and I waved goodnight, smiling the best smile I could manage.

"Bye, Cedric," I told him. Cho gave me a nasty grin, and then linked arms with him, striding away.

I hurried up the stairs. When I arrived in the common room, Ron and Hermione were waiting for me.

"Hedwig came with a letter," Hermione said giving it to me. "From Sirius."

I tore it open and read it. "He says he wants to meet me two days before the Tournament in the common room!" I exclaimed. "WHAT!? How's he going to get here? He says not to worry."

"Then don't," Ron said easily. "Just wait and see, it'll be okay. Sirius isn't stupid, you know."

"Okay," I said, running my fingers through my hair.

"What kept you?" Hermione asked.

"Oh…Cedric and I had dinner in the Great Hall after all those pictures and such," I told them, my cheeks probably blushing.

"I see," Hermione said, giving me a knowing smile while Ron obliviously nodded, not having a clue.


	5. Chapter 5: Get Your Head in the Game

The days until the First Task and until the meeting with Sirius were coming too quickly for my liking. I didn't know how to prepare for the task that I had no knowledge of.

Two days before it was going to occur, there was a Hogsmeade trip. This year I was able to go with a signed permission slip finally. And I knew that tonight I would be able to see and talk to Sirius.

Ron, Hermione, and I walked around the village, keeping low, because we were afraid of being seen. If Rita Skeeter and her crew saw me, it would be nothing but questions and pictures.

We passed by the Three Broomsticks. "Shall we?" Ron asked, motioning towards the bar.

"Uh…I'm just afraid everyone is going to freak," I confessed, hesitating.

"Come on, we'll sit in the back," Ron said. "Please?"

"Okay," I finally complied.

"He just wants to see Madam Rosmerta," Hermione muttered to me.

When we entered the crowded bar, I hid behind Ron and Hermione, keeping my head low. We surprisingly made it to the back of the room. "Wow, that worked well," Hermione said. Ron slipped away to order our butterbeers.

Now that it was November, the air was crisp and chilly, and butterbeer would taste delicious.

When Ron returned, Hagrid was with him. "Yeh better be careful, Haile," Hagrid said, looking around. "That Rita Skeeter's woman is lookin' for yeh."

"Oh no," I said, putting my hands to my face.

Hagrid lowered his face to our table and murmured, "Haile, meet me tonight at my cabin, at midnight. Bring yer Invisibility Cloak."

"Okay," I said, and he left right after that.

"Why?" Hermione asked curiously. "I don't know if you should. You have to meet Sirius tonight too. It'd be cutting it close."

"I know, but this is important," I concluded. "Hagrid would never ask to meet him that late if it wasn't for a good reason."

So, that night, I snuck out of the common room just before midnight with my Invisibility Cloak. I was too curious to back out. I pulled my cloak on once out of the portrait hole, much to the annoyance of the Fat Lady.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked me.

"Please don't tell anyone," I begged her quietly.

"Well, alright," she agreed.

"You look great, have you lost weight?" I asked her innocently.

"Why, that's very sweet of you," she said, her face softening.

"Well, bye!" I said, sticking out a hand to wave. Then I ran silently along the passageway.

Once outside of the grounds, I ran as fast as I could to Hagrid's hut. "I'm here," I called, knocking on the door.

Hagrid opened the door. I burst out laughing. He was wearing this horrible brown suit with a flower in his combed, but still messy hair and beard. "What's the occasion?" I giggled.

"Oh, uh, I'm meeting a friend, too. Hurry, put your cloak on, here she comes! Follow us, I'm going to show you two something."

I pulled my cloak on. A minute later, Madame Maxime arrived. "Shall ve, then?" Madame Maxime said happily, linking arms with Hagrid. They began walking into the Forbidden Forest. I followed behind them at a short distance, trying not to make a lot of sound.

We walked for a very long time. I was afraid I'd miss Sirius. Finally, I was growing tired of them two chatting. They were making me sick with all their flirting.

Then, I saw them.

Men were running around in a thick clump of trees, surrounding these huge creatures that I realized were _dragons_.

I understood immediately. This was the First Task. Dragons. We had to fight a dragon, didn't we? Oh, no, no, no, no, I was not ready for this.

They were adult dragons. They had large teeth. I came closer to get a better look. They were scaly. They weren't like Norbert I had seen the first year. These things were _huge_. Big as a house! They had spikes. And one looked more ferocious than them all.

"Oi, Hagrid!" said a man, running up to Hagrid. I recognized with a jolt that it was Charlie Weasley. I resisted the urge to say hello. "These dragons are an awful lot to take care of here."

"What breeds are they all?"

I counted them quickly. Four…four for each champion.

"Common Welsh Green right there…back there is the Swedish Short-Snout…next to it is the Chinese Fireball, the red one obviously…and oh, that last one is the Hungarian Horntail…I pity the one who picks that one."

"And vhat iz the Task supposed to be?" Madame Maxime asked.

Charlie frowned at her, as if just realizing she was here. "They wanted nesting mothers for some reason. And I think they just have to get past them, not fight them." He pointed to a batch of eggs.

I sighed with relief, and then got nervous all over again. Get past them!? HOW!?

"How is Haile doing?" Charlie asked. I smiled to myself. "Always liked her. Can't believe she was picked though. Pretty little thing."

"Oh, she's fine."

"Hope she's going to be okay after this lot," Charlie said solemnly. "I refuse to tell Mum about these. She's been worried sick as it is."

I frowned to myself, and started running toward the direction of the castle, putting as much distance as I could between myself and the dragons I would soon face.

Before I was out of the forest, I saw a very familiar dark figure walking into the forest, obviously following the sounds of Hagrid and Madame Maxime's voices. He stepped into the moonlight, and I recognized Karkaroff.

 _Oh no. Cedric is going to be the only one who doesn't know,_ I thought to myself heading back up to the castle, making sure I wasn't heard by Karkaroff.

I climbed back into the portrait hole, muttering thanks to the Fat Lady, out of breath from rushing.

I collapsed into an armchair, just making it in time. I waited, not sure what I was waiting for.

Then, suddenly, without warning, the flames lit up and as I looked over, shocked, Sirius's head was floating in the fireplace.

"Sirius!" I gasped, crawling over to the fireplace. "Whoa!"

"How are you doing, H?" Sirius croaked. He looked much younger, his beard shaven, his hair shorter.

"I'm…oh, I'm a mess!" I explained to him about the awful publicity and about the dragons. "I'm so nervous, Sirius, I'm going to die!" I moaned.

"Listen, dragons might be the least of your problems now," Sirius said hurriedly. "I need to warn you about a few things. Karkaroff, he was a Death Eater."

"I know about those!" I exclaimed. "He was one of them?" My jaw dropped.

"Yes, he was in Azkaban, but he was released. Speaking of that, Moody was the one who caught him which is probably why he is here this year."

"Why did they release him?" I asked dumbfounded.

"A deal. He named names…a lot of his fellow Death Eaters aren't too happy with him. His school is filled with dark magic and so are his students. Beware of them."

"Maybe _Karkaroff_ put my name in!"

"That may be so. The Death Eaters _have_ been more active lately. You were there at the Cup…and that Bertha Jorkins going missing…you know about that, right?"

"Yes, I heard," I told him.

"Well…she was last seen where Voldemort was too. And she would have known all about the Tournament."

"So maybe he found out about it? And that's why Karkaroff is here?" I said gulping. "Oh Merlin. I'm a goner."

"No! The dragons…Haile, don't try simple spells, they won't work against them. Why don't you try something easy? Listen, all you need to do is use the Summoning Spell. _Accio_. Summon your broomstick and fly! It'll make it easier…"

I heard footsteps from the girls' dormitory coming down the stairs. "Sirius, someone's coming! Thank you for everything, I love you, bye!"

Sirius nodded slowly and then his head disappeared.

Luckily, it was just Hermione.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Hermione squeaked. "I was just checking to make sure you made it back…how'd it go?"

I told Hermione everything—the dragons and Sirius's conversation. She promised me tomorrow we would practice in an open classroom the Summoning Spell. "I can't stand the library anymore," Hermione told me on our way up to the dormitory. "Viktor Krum is always there! It's annoying, and then his little fan club comes and makes a racket."

I laughed, and felt better…a little.

"Listen, H, it's going to be okay. We'll practice tomorrow, and you're going to be fine."

"Alright," I murmured, before drifting off to sleep.

And all we did the next day was practice. We practiced between meals, and I was grateful we didn't classes. That night at dinner, I saw Cedric get up to leave the table. He smiled over at me and I stood up and walked over to him.

"Cedric, hey," I said. He turned around. His group of admirers stood around him, including Cho Chang.

"Hey, I'll catch up to you guys later," he told them. They all either groaned or rolled their eyes, but they left, Cho reluctantly.

"Thanks," I said gratefully. "Listen…" I led him around the corner where we were alone.

"What's all this, Haile?" he asked looking pleased.

"I just had to tell you…the First Task is dragons."

"What?" he replied, obviously confused.

"Dragons…there's four of them and we have to get past them. I saw them…and Fleur and Krum know about them, too."

"Are you sure?" Cedric asked, looking a bit nervous.

"Yes," I told him seriously. "I'm positive."

Cedric bit his lip and then stopped. "Are you scared?"

"I'm gonna be okay," I told him. "Are you?"

"Scared? Or going to be okay? Both," he said hurriedly.

I giggled a little. "Don't tell anyone. It's…well, it was supposed to be a secret."

"Haile…thanks for telling me," he told him, stepping a little closer. My heart rate sped up.

"I just," I started, shrugging. "…you know, thought it would be fair. If Fleur and Krum knew, then…"

"Yeah," Cedric said. "And Haile, about the other night, I didn't want Cho to come…"

"It's okay. I understand, you're a man in demand," I joked, afraid of what I was saying was too obvious, but inside I liked him so much. He was so handsome, so brave, and he was such a good person.

"Well…there's really only one girl that I want," he said staring at me, his eyes flickering.

I held my breath. "Who's that?" I asked softly, afraid of what I might hear and excited, too.

"Haile!"

Both of us looked over, startled.

It was Mad-Eye Moody.

"Excuse me, Mr. Diggory, I must steal Ms. Potter," Moody said, coming over. "My office. Now."

Cedric looked pain on his behalf. "I'll, um, see you later, Haile," Cedric said, turning away.

I stared after him longingly.

"Oh, come off it, Ms. Potter, did I interrupt a moment? **Get your head in the game.** You can chase after boys later." I huffed and followed him to his office.

"Have a seat," he grumbled. "Now…found out about the dragons, have you? Not surprised…they always find out somehow. I'm more proud of you than anything, telling him. So, any ideas?"

"Uh…sort of," I said, stunned. "Well, yes, actually. I've been practicing the Summoning Charm all day. That spell is going to summon me a broomstick!"

"Brilliant. Playing to your strength. You'll do just fine, girlie. Good luck. Ever need any help…come to me."

"Thank you, Professor."

"Best of luck," he told me again, as I went to exit the room. "You'll need it." I closed the door and rushed to the common room.

Hermione and I practiced all the next day. I was really starting to get it. I felt more confident each time I performed it properly.

I went to bed super early the night before. I needed my rest. But I just couldn't sleep, I was too nervous, too scared…too anxious. I tossed and turned. I probably peed like six times that night.

Finally, the morning came. I awoke with a start. I ran to the bathroom and puked out whatever was left in my stomach. Hermione came rushing in, holding my hair. "It's okay, you're going to be fine," she assured me.

On my way down to breakfast (which I couldn't eat), people were either wishing me luck or telling me it was nice knowing me. Both types of comments weren't helping my nerves. I wanted this all to go away.

Over breakfast, I read the paper for something to do. I spit out the juice I had been trying to drink.

"Oh, Merlin! " I screamed, reading the _Daily Prophet_ over breakfast. Everyone was staring at me, and it wasn't because of me screaming or because the First Task was today.

The entire article of the Triwizard Tournament was a long, descriptive piece about me, my past, my colorful future, and my love life. The other Champions had been squeezed in at the bottom, with a small group picture.

"READ THIS!" I said, shoving it at Hermione and Ron. Ron read it out loud.

 _"_ _Haile Potter has found love at last. She has been seen lately with Cedric Diggory, the other Hogwarts Champion. Their relationship is not well known, but the desire between the two of them is undeniable. More on their secret relationship on page six."_

"I can't believe this," I said, slamming my head down. "Everything she wrote is untrue! I did _not_ burst into tears during the interview because of my parents! She didn't even mention them! And I did not say that entering the tournament had been in my head since the summer! I didn't even know about it! UGH!"

Hermione sympathetically sighed. Ron was shocked. "You and Pretty Boy Diggory?" he asked, jaw dropped. Hermione slapped her forehead.

Exiting the Great Hall was worse. Malfoy stepped in front of me. "So, you and Diggory, eh? Well, you do need someone to wipe your tears when you cry about your dead parents. But he can't save you today when you humiliate yourself by dying in front of the whole school."

Pansy was right at his side, reading the article. " _Miss Potter is stunningly gorgeous, measuring up to her half-veela competitor._ "

"What?" Malfoy asked with mock surprise. "Does it _really_ say that?"

"Just leave me alone," I said, pushing past them. Hermione and Ron glared at them as they re-appeared on my side.

I ran quickly to my first class, History of Magic. I couldn't concentrate. I kept glancing at the clock, which was not out of the ordinary, but this time, I hoped for time to slow down instead of speed up.

After my morning classes and lunch (where I still didn't eat), Professor McGonagall came and got me. "Come, Potter." It was too soon. I wasn't ready. I wanted to cry or run or do something.

She led me down to the edge of the forest, where there was a yellow tent, a large screen in front of it, where presumably the dragons were behind it. The other Champions were already there.

"Good luck, dear," Professor McGonagall said, looking more nervous for me than I did. "Just keep your head. There are professionals here just in case. Just do your best, you won't go wrong."

"Thanks," I said meekly, entering the tent. _Here we go..._

Right when I entered the tent, someone blinded me by taking a photograph. "Ugh," I groaned, stumbling. "I have sensitive retinas!"

"Oh, Haile!" Bagman exclaimed, steadying me with his arms. "Here you are!"

Fleur looked like a nervous wreck, but still gorgeous as a girl could be. Viktor looked like he was PMSing. Cedric was pacing, and he stopped when I entered. I realized with a jolt that he probably read the article with him in it.

Rita Skeeter was in the tent as I soon realized. "Oh, nice picture!" she exclaimed, putting her camera down. "How do you feel today, Haile? Good? Nervous?"

I locked eyes with Cedric and ignored Rita Skeeter. He walked over to me. He looked just as nervous as I felt. "Haile, about the article…"

"Yes, did you enjoy it?" Rita said, flashing a toothy smile.

"I'm sorry," I said, looking down. "I…"

Cedric grabbed my hand. A wave of warmth shot through my body, and I forgot momentarily about my nerves.

"It really isn't the time," Mr. Bagman said, laughing. "Hold it in until after the Task, kids. Now, let me explain the rules."

Feeling a little more confident seeing Fleur's face annoyed and jealous, I listened intently on the Task ahead, standing close to Cedric.

"You're going to pick a variety of the…thing…you're about to face! Your task is to collect the golden egg. You'll know what I'm talking about as you go out there."

We heard the crowd approaching, teachers and students…and the judges…I gulped again.

Fleur reached into the bag first. She pulled out a tiny green dragon model, the Common Welsh Green. It had a number two on it. She would be the second to go.

Krum pulled out a number three, and his dragon was the red one…the Chinese Fireball.

Cedric pulled out the Swedish Short-Snout, with a number one. I let out a heavy breath, because I knew I was stuck with the Hungarian Horntail, the worst of them, and I was going last. I pulled it out and though it looked scary, the little moving model was kind of cute.

"Um…" I started to say.

"Yes, Ms. Potter?" Mr. Bagman asked.

"Well, can we keep these?" I asked holding it up.

Everyone in the tent stared at me, questioning my sanity.

"Hmm, well, yes, I suppose," Mr. Bagman said, chuckling. Then he continued, "Well, there you are! Mr. Diggory, you are to go when you hear the whistle…and then in sequence after that," Bagman explained. "Good luck to all of you." Before he left the tent, he whispered into my ear, "All right, Haile?"

"Yeah," I whispered back.

"If you ever need anything, help or advice, just come to me, no one has to know…" he murmured.

"Thanks…but I think I'm okay," I told him. He nodded with a worried glance and left the tent.

The whistle sounded. Cedric stood up, nodded at us.

"Please be careful," I told him, not caring about what Fleur and Viktor thought. They didn't even wish him luck.

He left without another word.

Listening to the other champions facing the dragons might have been harder than actual facing it myself. The crowds' roars and screams and gasps and cheers were too much to handle. Bagman's commentary gave us a good idea of what was happening.

Fleur went next. Her legs looked wobbly as she exited the tent. More crowd sounds. Viktor Krum started tapping his foot, as if nervously.

"Are you scared?" I asked him.

Viktor looked at me with empty eyes. "No."

"Ha, of course not!" I said nervously with a bit of hysteria. "It's only a dragon!"

Viktor narrowed his eyes and looked away. "Are your friends watching?" he asked me, with his thick accent.

"Ron and Hermione? Um, yeah, they are," I told him, puzzled. He nodded.

The whistle sounded for the third time. Viktor stood up. I wanted to wish him good luck, but words got caught in my throat and never made it out. For I knew that I was next.

I stayed alone with my head between my legs, curled up into a ball on a chair. I was too scared to move. I listened to his commentary intently, hanging on to every word. I shuddered every time the crowd gasped or screamed.

"And now! MS. POTTER!" The whistle sounded. That was me. That was me! My insides exploded, my heart started beating spastically. I pulled my hair back in a ponytail, knowing I was running out of time.

Before I could stop myself, I walked out of the tent, in front of the crowd, into the massive arena. The crowd consisted of more people than the Quidditch matches. And then I looked over and saw it. The dragon, the Hungarian Horntail.

The crowd were shouting things—positive or negative, I couldn't tell. I tuned them out. I forgot all about the Tournament…even Cedric. All I could think about was the humungous dark dragon, with humungous wings, and humungous yellow eyes, and a spiked tail….

I panicked. I don't know what I was thinking. The dragon laid her eyes on me, opening its mouth. I could already see the yellow-orange flames forming. I hurled myself behind a rock, narrowly dodging the fire.

I pulled my wand out of my pocket, suddenly remembering my plan in the midst of my panic. The fear was leaving, determination was taking over. I forgot how to feel.

" _ACCIO FIREBOLT!"_ I screamed, pointing my wand towards the castle.

All I could do next was wait. Hide from the dragon, and wait for my broomstick to come. I heard the dragon stomping around, looking for me…I didn't have much time left…

My waiting ceased after a few seconds. I saw it come, from hundreds of feet away, soaring towards me, my loyal, loyal broomstick…It came straight to me—the crowd went wild—and I hopped on, soaring into the air, as the dragon shot another line of fire at me.

I felt loads better once in the air. I had a chance now. I stood a chance! I put myself in the line of the dragon's sight. The Horntail locked eyes with me, but I no longer felt fear. I had my Firebolt with me.

I dived. Her head followed me, blowing fire where I had been two seconds ago. I dare not focus on the Mr. Bagman's enthusiastic commentary, but instead on a golden egg that lay just ahead.

However, when I circled back up to try again, I was not as successful. I dodged the fire, but the enormous talons caught my shoulder. The pain was startling, but not in the usual way.

I began flying slower, because of the pain, but somehow, this unexpected tactic worked. The Horntail began following me slowly with her eyes, inching off her nest little by little.

I flew higher and higher, and the Horntail rose with me. She was off the nest now. My way was clear. I flew higher into the sky, where the crowd could barely see me…

I dove. It was now or never, and it was going to be now. I dove and dove and I didn't care that I knew the dragon's flames were behind me, or her talons were inches from my skin, flying faster than I ever had before.

I reached down, grabbed that darned golden egg, and flew straight, in front of the crowd, holding the egg high, my heart full with relief and exuberance, and my mind full of blissful nothingness.

The crowd was going wild, I soon realized. Cheers and shouts and yells and applause…I smile widely, landing on the ground. As soon as I landed, I collapsed, but I didn't hit the ground.

"Mr. Diggory!" Professor McGonagall was shouting. "I must insist you return the tent! Come, Ms. Potter, we'll tend to that wound!"

Cedric was holding me. "You were brilliant, Haile," he told me, his eyes shining. "Everyone's saying so."

I stumbled to my feet. "Thanks…" I noticed a bandage on his leg, where his shorts had been rolled up. "Cedric, what—" I began. He pulled me towards the tent.

"Just a burn, now come on, your arm is bleeding really badly," he said urgently. I looked down. The sight of the blood made me sick.

Before I entered the tent, I looked over my shoulder, at the many men that were struggling to get the Horntail under control. The Horntail locked eyes with me, and I felt my body freeze. Then, I cracked a smile at the magnificent creature.

Miraculously, it succumbed to the men and stopped thrashing.

Madam Pomfrey mended my injury in a minute. "Dragons!" she said disgustedly. "Really now."

Hermione and Ron burst into the tent a minute later. "HAILE!" Hermione shrieked and then rushed over to give me a hug. "Haile, you were amazing, simply amazing! Bagman was going insane, you finished in the least amount of time with the most dangerous dragon…"

"Did I?" I asked faintly, feeling my head spin.

"Stop screaming, dear, she needs rest!" Madam Pomfrey told Hermione snippily.

Hermione grinned. "Anyway, I'm just so proud of you, H, everyone is absolutely stunned, and I doubt anyone thinks you entered yourself anymore, because those dragons looked positively frightening…you should have seen Fleur…and oh, come on, they'll be putting up your scores!"

I rushed out of the tent, Ron re-telling the stories of the other champions to me. "Cedric Transfigured a rock to turn into a dog to distract the dragon and it worked…but he got burned on his leg…it was awesome. And then the other girl, you know, the half-veela, she tried this weird charm, and it fell asleep but it snored and her skirt caught fire! And then Krum was probably the best after you, he put a spell into its eye, but the dragon got really pissed off, and trampled half the eggs!"

"Look at the judge for your score!" Hermione said, pointing to the judge table, by the crowd. "It's out of ten."

Madame Maxime gave me an eight. "Nice!" Ron said.

Mr. Crouch spit out a nine out of his wand. So did Dumbledore. The crowd cheered, and I felt good for the first time in a while.

Ludo Bagman held up a ten. I couldn't believe my eyes. "Wow! Even with my arm?" I asked incredulously.

Karkaroff raised his wand and his number showed a five.

"A FIVE!" Ron shouted. "YOU CHEATING, BIASED SCUMBAG! HE GAVE KRUM TEN!"

I didn't care. I just hugged Ron and Hermione tightly, and I waved to the crowd and the judges, mouthing thanks to them. Charlie Weasley came rushing up to me, hugging me, picking me up and twirling me around.

"Haile!" he exclaimed, his face shining with excitement and perspiration. "You're in first place! Krum was right behind you by a point. I'm going to go tell Mum by owl. And go back to the tent, Bagman wants a word with the Champions."

"Bye!" I called gratefully. "Hear that, guys?! First place!"

Hermione and Ron grinned. "You can do anything," Hermione said. "The worst is over." I believed her.

I ran back into the tent, where the other Champions were already sitting, with Mr. Bagman standing above them. "Why am I always the last one to arrive?" I asked.

"Ve vood all like to know the answer to _zat_ question!" Fleur snapped. She must've saw Cedric catch me, or saw that I was in first place.

I took a seat next to Cedric while my heart went to work beating too fast again. Cedric's leg was now covered in a thick gooey paste, to mend the burn.

"Well done, that was brilliant!" Bagman said, clapping excitably. "The next task will take place on the twenty-fourth of February, in the morning. But…to figure out the next task, you must open the eggs to find out the clue. Well, if you're all clear, run along!"

We exited the tent, and all of us met up with our own group of friends. People were coming up to congratulate me, and not all of them were from Gryffindor. I felt happier than I had in a while.

I saw Malfoy through the immense crowd forming around the four of us. "Well, Potter, we'll see how long you last in the next one," he said, but I could tell he was impressed.

"Uh huh," I told him, grinning widely.

He came closer to me, pushing through people. "So, I saw the article about you," he said smirking, bringing it up _again_. "Nice. As if all the crying wasn't enough…don't you think Diggory's a little too old for you…not to mention too good-looking?"

"EHMAGAWD!" I shrieked, laughing. "You think Cedric's _hot_?" The people around us who heard laughed and Malfoy turned pink.

"No, I'm just saying—"

"No, it's okay, Draco, you can come out of the closet."

" _I am not gay_!" Draco snapped.

"Look up at the sky, 'cause the clouds spell F-A-G…" I sang, as Ron and Hermione, giggling, pushed me out of the crowds. Once it was just us three, they replayed every second of the other Champions performances, and telling me what Bagman and the crowd said during my entire performance.

"Everyone was cheering for you…especially when you dove!" Ron commented.

"And Bagman told Krum he should be watching you," Hermione said giggling. "Krum's face was hilarious.""

"You know what's funny? Krum asked if you two were watching, just before it was his turn to go out," I told them.

"Huh," Ron said. "Why?"

Hermione looked uncomfortable. "Well, Haile, I think you need to get rest!" she said hurriedly, and we walked towards the castle, a new bounce in my step.

I sent Sirius a letter first thing to tell him how it went. I knew he would want to know. He was probably worried.

Then we headed up to the Gryffindor common room. "Oh, prepare for it," Ron groaned.

"What?" I asked as we approached the Fat Lady.

"You know Fred and George, I'm sure they nicked food from the kitchens again."

Ron was right. As soon as we walked in, cheers and yells exploded. There was tons of food and drinks, courtesy of Fred and George Weasley. There was fireworks, too, thanks to Lee Jordan. It was a party!

I ate like I hadn't eaten in weeks (and it was true, I could hardly eat a thing the past few days!).

"Why don't you open the egg, Haile?" came a fifth year's voice over the crowd.

"Okay!" I said happily, standing up on my chair, holding the golden egg high. I pried it open from the little hinges.

As soon as it was pulled apart, a horrible, terrible screeching sound filled the room. Everyone put their hands over their ears and winced. I hurriedly shut it.

"What the bloody hell was that?" asked George.

"How does that help you with the next task?" Hermione asked, massaging her temples.

"It sounded like Percy singing!" Fred put in, and everyone laughed.

Hermione tapped Fred on the shoulder. "How do you get into the kitchen?" she asked, almost innocently.

"Oh, you just tickle the pear on the painting of fruit on that concealed door…It giggles and…hey! You're not going to tell them to stop cooking, are you?"

Hermione shrugged. "Nothing…" She wandered away.

Fred and George began handing out their little candies they had been inventing. Hermione rolled her eyes at the sight of people buying them.

I finally went up to bed in the middle of the night with Hermione, Parvati, and Lavender.

"Night!" Parvati and Lavender called, shutting their curtains on their beds.

"Night," I said back. Hermione crawled into bed, smiling.

"Happy it's over?" she asked.

"You have no idea!" I said, getting under the covers. I pulled the little dragon model out of my pocket, and placed it on my bedside table. It yawned and closed its eyes. I looked at it longingly. "It's kind of cute, isn't it?"

"I bet twelve hours ago you wouldn't have said so," Hermione said, laughing.

"You're right. I think I'm kind of siding with Hagrid a bit now. They really are cool…"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "No more Norberts, please!"

"Ha ha," I said, turning over, and falling asleep instantly, dreaming of dragons and Cedric Diggory.


	6. Chapter 6: Now or Never - Maybe I Wasn't

December came with a rush of cold wind and snow piling on the ground. Though I was happy that I wasn't going to have to worry about the Tournament for a while, I was a little sad that I wasn't going to see Cedric as much.

I mean, I saw him in the hallways, but it wasn't the same. The feelings I had for him got stronger every day. Unfortunately, I was obviously not alone in the pursuit of his love. Cho Chang was constantly hanging around him, and I refused to pour myself all over him.

One day, Hermione caught up to Ron and I after Divination. "Haile, Ron!" she exclaimed. "Come quick, you won't believe it!" She took off running and we shrugged at each other and followed her.

She led us to a hallway with paintings of colorful food hanging out the wall. "Oh, I know what you're up to!" Ron said knowingly. "You're trying to get into this _spew_ stuff!"

"No, I'm not!" Hermione said angrily. "Just come here!" She tickled a pear in a painting of a bowl of fruit, and a door opened. We followed her inside curious.

It was Hogwarts' kitchen, and it was filled with house elves. The room was enormous, and all white and silver. "Haile Potter!" came a squeaky voice that I recognized as Dobby's.

"Dobby!" I said rushing over to hug him. "I've missed you, you work here?"

"Yes! Professor Dumbledore gave Dobby and Winky jobs!" Dobby said happily. I looked at his outfit. Now that he was free, he was dressing himself with all the articles of clothing he could find. I giggled.

"Nice outfit," I commented. "And hey, Winky's here, too? How's she taking freedom?"

"Oh…not well," Dobby said, looking at the ground. We heard sobs from the other room. "That's Winky…"

"Aw," Hermione said frowning. "How long have you been here?"

"Just a week! Dobby has been traveling far and wide to find work! But Dobby is wanting paying! And no one could take Dobby! But Dumbledore was more than happy to offer Dobby a paying job. Dobby likes being free!"

I hugged him again, while the other house-elves looked at Dobby with disdain. They were clearly outraged by his beliefs.

We chatted with Dobby some more. He was liking freedom more than I could have hoped. He told us he was trying to get Winky more adjusted. When it became dinnertime, I promised him I would visit him at least once a week. Dobby was delighted.

"Dobby will come visit you too, Haile Potter!" he said happily.

"See you soon!" I called cheerfully.

It was mid-December when I found out about the Yule Ball.

"Potter! Weasley! Stop laughing about whatever could possibly be funny and pay attention!" McGonagall said at the end of Transfiguration. The bell would ring any minute. "Now to let you all know, the Yule Ball is approaching, on Christmas, eight o' clock to midnight in the Great Hall. Dress robes are required. The ball will be open to fourth years and up, but are allowed to invite a younger student if you wish."

The class begun to giggle like little fourteen year olds we were.

"It is a chance for you to have fun, meet with the other students visiting from other schools, and well, 'party hard,'" she said, awkwardly. We all giggled openly.

The bell rang. "Miss Potter, could you stay back a moment?" McGonagall called. Ron and Hermione told me they'd wait outside.

"Miss Potter, the Champions and their partners open the ball. It's a tradition. So…make sure you get yourself a partner."

I grinned. "Well, I do love to the dance…but how am I going to find a partner? And…do I ask someone, or does someone ask me?"

McGonagall openly grinned. "I doubt you'll have any trouble." And that was that.

Many people were staying at Hogwarts for Christmas. Almost everyone I knew in fact was. I was beginning to be a little excited about this Ball. I couldn't wait to see who I was going to go with. I planned to wait…to see if anyone would ask me.

It was the new gossip around Hogwarts. No one could stop talking about it.

Ron was worried. "How am I going to find someone?" he moaned.

"Just ask someone! Come on, Ron, be a man!" I encouraged.

"Who though?" Ron asked.

"Whoever…you want?" I offered.

Hermione huffed. "I swear, no one has more girls asking them than Viktor Krum," she said, sitting down next to us at lunch. "I just came from the library and he's surrounded."

The very next day, I had at least five boys ask me. I didn't really know any of them, so I had to turn them down even though I felt terrible. I told this to Hermione.

"I understand," she told me. "You don't want to go with just anyone. You want to wait for the right one. Like…maybe Cedric?" She raised her eyebrows.

"I like him a lot," I confessed. "But…he's also a Champion. Maybe he doesn't want to go with me."

"You never know," Hermione told me, and went back to reading.

I had taken to laying low. I made my meals quick and dashed up to the common rooms after mealtimes. At first, this Ball thing had looked fun. But…now, it was becoming a nightmare! I hated saying no. I didn't know why all these boys were asking me anyway. I really only wanted Cedric to ask me…and he probably asked someone already.

"Oi," Ron said, coming into the common room. "I just saw the funniest thing! You know that Ravenclaw Seeker?"

"Cho?" I asked sitting up. "Yes?"

"She just asked Diggory to the dance!" Ron said laughing.

I stood up quicker than I should have. "And?" I demanded.

Ron looked confused at my sudden interest. "Well, actually, he turned her down."

I collapsed into my chair, feeling relief sweep over me. "Really?"

"Yeah," Ron said suspiciously. "You're thinking of asking him?"

"No!" I said too quickly. Then I confessed. "Actually I want him to ask me…"

"Oh," Ron said, looking at me strangely. "I didn't know you fancied him."

"I do…" I said looking out the window.

"Well, you could get him!" Ron said enthusiastically. "If anyone, you! I hear all the boys talking about how beautiful you are!"

"I don't believe it!" I exclaimed.

"I'm serious!" Ron said grinning. "So…go out there and get him!"

"Thanks, Ron."

The days were passing quickly. One night the common room was filled with people, a week before the Ball. Ron raced over to Fred and George, who were bent over a piece of parchment. "Who are you two always writing to?" he asked as I pulled up a chair next to them.

"None of your business," they said together. Fred looked up. "You two got dates?"

I shook my head. Their jaws dropped.

George exclaimed in shock, "WHAT?"

Ron replied, "Nope," and they both shrugged.

Fred said, "Not surprised. Better get a move on."

"Who are you going with?" he demanded.

"Angelina!" Fred announced proudly.

"You asked her?" I asked him curiously.

"Uh…hey, Angelina!" he called over to her.

"Yes?" she asked, almost hopefully.

"Want to go to the ball with me?" he asked, easily.

"Okay," she said, smiling and started talking to Katie again, a little more happily, I noticed.

"Nice," I laughed, nodding. Ron let out a groan and walked away.

"Who are you gonna ask?" George asked me.

"Well, if you won't tell anyone, I wanted Cedric Diggory to ask me..."

George made a face, but said, "Old-fashioned, huh? Girls can ask guys, too, Haile. Well, I'm glad to know you're after Diggory or I may have asked you myself." He winked, and I wasn't sure if he was kidding or not.

Fred laughed. "You better hurry up though if you want to go with Pretty Boy Diggory. I heard that pretty Ravenclaw Seeker Cho Chang asked him already, and Fleur Delacour asked him today."

"Fleur asked him?" I asked anxiously. "What'd he say?"

"He politely refused," Fred said, grinning at me. "He's still solo…almost as if he's waiting for someone."

"Huh," I said feeling a bit more confident. He said no to Cho _and_ Fleur? It was too good to be true.

Hermione rushed up to me. "H, I need to tell you something," she told me.

I nodded. "Okay." She dragged me up to the dormitory. "What is it?" I demanded.

"I've just been asked," she said breathlessly.

My eyes widened. "Excellent! By who?"

"…Viktor…Krum…"

I shrieked. "WHAT! ARE YOU KIDDING?" I danced around the room, flailing madly. "TELL ME YOU'RE KIDDING!"

"No."

I let it soak in, pausing in front of her, still standing. "Wow. Well…that's really…AWESOME! He asked you?"

"He said he's been in the library just because I've been," she said, her cheeks pink. "He said he's had his eye on me for a while."

"That's…absolutely fantastic," I told her honestly. "Wow, Hermione! You're going to be the envy of all the girls!"

She beamed.

I went back down to the common room. "Haile," called Seamus.

"Yeah?" I asked innocently. If Seamus asked me, I would say yes. He was a good friend and I was running out of time. The ball was in just a few days. I finally realized why Mrs. Weasley had given me that gorgeous dress.

"Look, I was wondering…I know you're friends with Parvati…could you maybe see if she'd be interested in going with me?" he asked me pleadingly.

I giggled, relieved. "Sure!" I said happily.

I walked over to Parvati who was talking to Lavender. "Uh…Parvati," I said.

Lavender and her looked at me. "Oh, Haile! Have you a date yet?" Parvati asked me.

"Actually, no, but that's kind of why I came over. I think Seamus is looking for a date, and he mentioned you."

Parvati giggled and Lavender nudged her. "Oh, well, I sure wouldn't mind…"

I smiled and walked past Seamus, giving him a thumbs-up. I saw him walk over, and Parvati's face lit up as he asked her. Then, without warning, Ron bounded up to Lavender while Seamus was still there, and I saw Lavender smile and nod yes.

"Looks like I'm the only single one," I muttered.

"Hi, Haile," Ginny said coming up behind me.

"Oh, hello," I sighed.

"Neville asked me," she said randomly.

"Really? That's cool, Ginny, now you can come!" I told her happily.

"Yep…" Ginny said, smiling. "Well…I'll be off now. Good luck with finding a date."

I frowned. Yeah, I would need it. I decided to go down to dinner alone, because everyone else was pre-occupied with their date snatching. I better get used to going places solo anyway…

I wanted Cedric to ask me _so bad_ , but with so many pretty girls asking him, he'd be taken in a matter of hours! The Ball was drawing closer…I needed to just face the facts and accept someone's offer…

I bounded in to someone. "Oh, I wasn't paying attention!" I said, reaching down to help them gather their books.

I looked up. Draco Malfoy.

"Oh, hello," he drawled. "So, got a date?"

"Is that the only thing on everyone's mind?!" I snapped. To be honest, Cedric asking me was the only thing I had been thinking about, too.

"Answer's no then," Draco said, smirking. "Well…I'm going with Pansy."

"What a perfect match," I spat, and handed him his books.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Whatever," I said walking away.

"I'm sure you'll find someone. You're not exactly a troll!"

"Many thanks!" I called over my shoulder sarcastically. And I thought to myself: _That was actually the nicest thing Malfoy has ever said to me._

As I went to enter the Great Hall, the door opened. Out walked Cedric and a group of his friends. My heart froze. His friends started laughing for no apparent reason, and Cedric's face lit up.

"Haile…could I have a word?" he said, closing the door behind him, obviously not taking 'no' for an answer.

Had Cedric become more handsome over the past week? His beautiful hair hung around his face so perfectly, his structures so masculine and yet delicate…

"Yeah," I said, trying not to get my hopes up.

"I've been looking for you all week," he admitted, while his friends started walking away. "I wanted to ask you…feel free to say no…but…"

"Cedric, do you want to go to the ball with me?" I burst out before I could stop myself.

Cedric's face froze and then he burst out laughing.

My heart sank. Oh no. I just asked Cedric Diggory to the ball. What. Have. I. Done. What if he wasn't going to ask me? What if he was just going to ask to borrow a piece of parchment? Or to ask how my arm healed? Oh, oh, oh, no, no, no.

Then, he spoke, saving me from myself. " _I_ wanted to ask you, but you beat me to it, I guess. Please, let me? Haile Potter, do you want to go to the Yule Ball with me?" His eyes were shining.

"Yes," I said, breaking into a smile, all of my worries flooding out of me like a dam breaking. "That's really nice of you to ask me."

Cedric smiled at me. "You're the only girl I wanted to go with," he told me.

"What about…Fleur…and Cho…" I just had to dispose of my fears.

"Haile, I like _you,_ " he told me seriously.

I was the happiest girl in the world. "I'll see you on Christmas then," I told him, and bounded up the stairs to the common room.

"HERMIONE!" I called running up the dormitory stairs.

"Yes?" she asked, looking up from her book.

" _Guess who just asked me_?" I sighed. "Cedric!"

"Oh, Haile!" Hermione replied, her face lighting up. "I'm so happy for you."

"I can't believe it! He said I was the only one he wanted to go with and he _liked_ me! He likes me!" I began to jump on my bed. "I'm thrilled."

Hermione giggled. "Just don't tell Ron about me with Viktor."

"Why?" I asked, sitting down.

"I'm afraid he'll be too judgmental," Hermione admitted.

"Sure…I won't tell," I told her. She thanked me. My stomach growled. "Oops, I forgot to eat dinner downstairs!" I laughed at my silly self.

Later, Ron told Hermione and I that he had asked Lavender. "Oh…that's nice," Hermione said stiffly. Why did I get the feeling she wasn't exactly enthusiastic?

"So…Hermione, you haven't told us, have you got a date?" Ron asked. I looked at the ground.

"Oh, um," Hermione said, looking at me pleadingly.

"Hey! Who's hungry?" I said, patting my stomach.

"Dinner ended three hours ago…" Ron told me, pointing at the clock that struck midnight.

"Oh my goodness, look at the time!" I gasped. "The sun has gone to bed and so must we! Nighty night, Ronnykins, sleep well, and have a wonderful dream."

I grasped Hermione's arm and pulled her up the stairs. Hermione was laughing. "Nice save," she commented.

"Thanks. But seriously, let's go to bed." Lavender and Parvati were already sleeping soundly.

As Christmas day approached, I enjoyed myself, taking a little time to work on the immense load of homework I had been given. Hermione kept persuading me to work on the egg, but I just didn't know how to deal with it. Besides I was too preoccupied with going with _Cedric Diggory_ to the Yule Ball.

Sirius wrote me a few days before Christmas. I read it out loud to Hermione and Ron in the common room. "' _Dear H, congratulations on the First Task. I knew you'd be fine, but coming out on top is really something to be proud of. Don't let this get you careless however. The Second and Third Task will be just as, or more, challenging. Now that you've gained some confidence, you shouldn't have a problem. Keep a look out for the person behind this (especially the one we discussed). Please keep in touch. Sirius.'"_

"He's proud of you," Hermione noted.

"Yeah," I said, tucking the letter in my pocket. And that was worth getting past ten Hungarian Horntails.

On Christmas morning, I woke up to Dobby bouncing on my bed. "Dobby!" I exclaimed, sitting up. "What are you doing?"

"Dobby is wanting to wish Haile Potter a Merry Christmas and bring her a present!" Dobby said, with a burst of energy.

"Oh Dobby, thank you!" I reached under the bed, thankful I thought of giving him a present.

We exchanged gifts, which brought on a loud burst of tears by Dobby, which awoke the girls in my dormitory. I had given Dobby two new scarves, three pairs of mittens, and his favorite—five pair of socks.

Dobby also gave me a pair of socks, mismatched. I loved them all the same, and I promised to wear them. He then left to go make Christmas dinner, wiping his eyes with a hankie.

The rest of the girls and I opened our presents together. "Haile," Lavender said at the end. She began to giggle, and I knew what she was about to say.

Parvati beat her to her. "You're going with Cedric tonight?" she blurted.

"Yeah I am," I said without hesitation.

"Wo-o-ow," Parvati said, dragging the word out to three syllables. "He is _handsome_."

"And older and popular and…everything," Lavender added.

"Won't you tell us who you're going with, Hermione?" Parvati asked.

"You'll see tonight," Hermione told them mysteriously, and then stood up. "Come on, H, let's go down."

"Tell Ron I'm excited for tonight!" Lavender said.

"Yes." Hermione nodded. Her lips formed a tight smile. "We will."

Hermione and I spent the day with Ron and the twins, having snowball fights, ate Christmas breakfast and lunch together, and took a walk around the frozen lake, enjoying the crisp weather.

At five o'clock, Hermione and I announced we had to go get ready for the ball.

"What? Three hours to get ready?" Ron asked puzzled.

Fred and George shrugged. "Never try to understand the minds of girls, Ronnie. It'll only hurt your brain."

Hermione and I rolled our eyes and hurried upstairs.

We had fun getting ready, especially when Parvati and Lavender arrived. We all took turns taking showers, while in the meantime the rest of us talked and exchanged laughter. When we were all done, we had our dresses and high heels on.

The clock read 6:30 PM now, so we started curling Pavarti's hair. Then we went to work on Lavender's long dark mane. We braided it ornately and put it to the side. Then Hermione's was a real challenge. We managed to make it sleek and shiny, and put it up into an elegant twisted bun.

My hair was the worst of all. Unmanageably curly and messy, I had no idea what to do with it. Usually I just put mousse in it, trying to tame the large curls it naturally held, so my curls would look neat and pretty. Or I just got frustrated and put it back into a messy ponytail.

Tonight I wanted it to be different and beautiful. Parvati, Hermione, and Lavender were up to the challenge. They spent the longest on mine, re-curling each of my curls into perfection. They pulled half of it back, away from my face, with a clip that matched my dress. I loved the outcome.

I was grateful to Mrs. Weasley for the beautiful blue dress. The girls kept saying how much they loved it.

Next was make-up. We all did our own, standing in front of the mirror, stealing each other's lip-gloss and eye shadow.

For me, I first applied a light layer of foundation. I was blessed with a healthy-looking complexion, so I didn't need much. On a regular basis, I never wore make-up.

Then, I applied some lip-gloss and mascara. Hermione quickly put some blue eye shadow my lid. Parvati went around putting eyeliner on all of us. She was quite good at eyes.

I finally felt ready as I put a spritz of perfume on my neck and wrists. "Let's go down!" I told Hermione happily. "I told Cedric I'd meet him in the entrance hall."

"Oh, that's where Viktor and I are meeting too!" Hermione exclaimed. She grabbed my hand. "Come on, it's nearly eight, and I'm too excited to wait."

We hurried downstairs, waving goodbye to Lavender and Parvati. We saw Ron on the way out. The common room was crowded with dress robes and smelling of perfumes and colognes.

"Bye, Ron!" I said, giving him a big hug.

Ron stared at the two us, jaw dropped, eyes wide. "You both…you both look…"

"Fantastic!" Fred finished, wandering over with George.

George agreed. "The prettiest girls in your year, I expect!" He winked at me again, and I felt my stomach drop slightly.

"You two are too sweet," I said, almost blushing. "Well…we've really got to be going. Have a great time tonight, boys!"

When we finally made it to the entrance hall, I looked down, over the railing, and I saw him waiting, amongst the other many students. He was pacing, the same way he had been the morning of the first task.

He looked absolutely perfect. His hair was combed, but it was still unintentionally messy, which was one of the many things I loved about him. His dress robes were a shade of dark blue that went lovely with mine. He looked stunning.

As I walked down the stairs, Hermione at my side, I felt a wave of excitement flow through me as his eyes drifted up to see me. His face lit up, and just the expression on his face was enough to realize that he was all I ever wanted.

I walked over to him and he extended his hand, meeting me halfway. I took it and he pulled me close. "Haile…you look beautiful," he told me, smiling a beautiful crooked half-smile. I decided right there it was my favorite smile.

"So do you," I told him, not really aware of what I was saying.

"I'm the luckiest guy in this castle," Cedric told me, making my heart race and melt, and staring straight at me, his eyes never leaving my face.

The oak doors opened to the Great Hall. The Durmstrang students entered along with the Beauxbaton students. Hermione quickly met up with Krum, much to the shock of the people around her who noticed.

"Champions, over here, please!" McGonagall was calling. Krum, Hermione, Fleur and her date, Roger Davies, Cedric, and I filed over. "Oh, Cedric, Haile, you've gone together? Two Champions as dates, well, that's just…fantastic." She smiled.

Fleur glared daggers at me, icy and sharp.

The Great Hall's doors opened, and everyone began walking in, except for the Champions and our partners. I stood by Cedric a little nervously. Once everyone else was settled, McGonagall told us to follow her.

The Great Hall was decorated ornately, and it was hardly recognizable with all the silver frost, mistletoe, and ivy. The large tables had been replaced with smaller ones, and the judges' table was in the front where the staff usually dined.

As we walked though the middle of the immense crowd, I saw many girls looking jealously at me, eyeing Cedric. Cho especially looked devious. Roger Davies could hardly keep his eyes off Fleur, clearly lucky to have snagged such a beautiful date.

Hermione walked confidently arm and arm with Viktor Krum, and many shocked glances—including Ron's, I noticed—followed her as she strode by.

I realized that everyone was applauding, jealous, shocked, or not. I became suddenly very self-conscious, and I was glad I was arm and arm with Cedric.

The Champions were to sit at the top table. Dumbledore looked pleased, but Karkaroff was watching Hermione and Krum disgustedly. Madame Maxime looked pleased that Fleur had chosen someone good-looking.

Percy shook my hand as I sat down between Cedric and him for dinner. "Hello, Haile," he said briskly. "I'm here representing Mr. Crouch. He hasn't been feeling well."

I nodded, and engaged conversation with Cedric after we ordered our meal to our plates, which appeared instantly. I glanced over at Hermione once, and she was talking to Viktor very enthusiastically. I was surprised; Viktor looked very interested in what she had to say. I had never seen him talk much, but he was now for certain.

After, I danced a couple fast dances with Hermione and Ron, happy to see them although Ron looked positively miserable. Lavender was hanging on him, and he kept looking at Hermione and Krum.

I made way over to get some punch when I realized Malfoy was there getting two cups of punch for him and Pansy. I groaned.

Dumbledore appeared out of nowhere, and handed me a glass himself. "There we are, Miss Potter!" he exclaimed. "How might you be?"

"Fabulous," I said grinning.

Dumbledore chuckled, and called over Draco Malfoy who looked shocked and as disgruntled as I did.

"I insist that you two have at least one dance together," Dumbledore told us. "To ease the tension between the Houses. You two are the most famous rivalry at Hogwarts. Set an example for the rest of the schools!" He winked at us, and walked away, saying, "I'll be watching."

"One dance can't hurt, I s'pose," Malfoy grumbled.

"These songs are only, like, three minutes long," I agreed reluctantly.

The lights dimmed, and a slow song came on. "Here's the most romantic song of the night, folks!" said the band playing. "Also, the longest. So grab someone special."

"You've got to be kidding me," Malfoy and I both moaned.

Dumbledore was watching us expectantly from the other side of the room, and Cedric was still nowhere to be found. He had left minutes ago to have a quick meeting with the judges.

Draco sighed, and stuck his hand out. "Come on. It's **now or never.** "

I took his hand. It was very strange holding the hand of my worst enemy, but somehow, it gave me a feeling that even touching Cedric did not emit. It wasn't as secure or warm as Cedric's hand, but it was fiery and indignant and electric.

"We're the best looking couple in the room," Draco said, grinning, looking around proudly. He had his hands on my waist, and mine had found its way around his neck.

"Shut up," I said, but smiled in spite of myself.

"Will Pretty Boy Diggory be angry if he sees?" Draco taunted.

"No," I said. "He's too good of a guy for that."

"Why do you like him anyway?" Draco asked me, almost annoyed. "It's so typical of you. I thought you had a little more adventure."

"Adventure?" I barked back. "What are you talking about? Cedric is an amazing person. We're getting enough 'adventure' in this Tournament."

"Yeah, yeah," Draco told me, unimpressed. "Typical choice, though, I mean."

"Who would you prefer me to date?"

Draco shrugged. "I don't care what you do… Just saying you're very predictable."

"Oh, really?" I said, almost laughing. "I would have to say the same thing about you."

"I'm predictable? That's a laugh."

"No, really," I continued. "All that comes out of your mouth is completely predictable. You don't need Professor Trelawney around to tell us that you're gonna say something condescending towards me."

Draco cocked his head a bit. "You think I'm predictable, huh? How about this…I think you're the most beautiful girl in the room, and I'm only asking about Cedric Diggory because I'm insanely, out of my mind, jealous."

My jaw dropped. _What the flipping hell?_

He leaned closer, and I froze, unsure of what was about to happen. He whispered, "Gotcha."

"UGH!" I groaned. Then I laughed a little. "I almost believed you."

"Me jealous of Pretty Boy Diggory? Impossible," he smirked. "But **maybe I wasn't lying** when I said you were the prettiest girl here."

"What?"

His hands dropped from my waist. "I think the song's over."

"It's not," I said, but not complaining. Draco Malfoy was a confusing son of a gun.

"It is for now," Draco said mysteriously, and disappeared into the crowd, leaving me alone and stranded in the middle of the dance floor, confused.

"So…ready to dance the rest of the night?" a voice whispered in my ear.

I turned around to face Cedric Diggory. "Are you really up to it?" I asked him, wrapping my arms around him.

He raised his eyebrows. "First one to get tired loses."

"Oh? And what does the winner get?" I asked, cocking one of my eyebrows. I could do that better than anyone else I knew.

"A kiss."

I paused for a second to make sure I heard right. I really hadn't kissed anyone before…if you don't count Tom Riddle, ghost form. He was the first person I've had feelings for…you know, that I've really wanted to kiss.

"Deal," I told him. Seconds later, the music started and that the cue for us Champions to lead the first dance. The music was sort of a waltz. My hands started to get clammy, but when Cedric took mine in his, and led me on the dance floor… nothing else mattered.

After a minute or two, other couples entered the dance floor, and we were soon surrounded by pairs dancing around us, including the teachers.

We danced and danced. We danced to slow songs, where I wrapped my arms around his neck, and his hands found my waist, taking small steps back and forth. These were my favorites.

Then, there was the fast dances, where we free-styled. Hermione and Viktor found us at one point, and we all danced together…until the next slow song came on. Viktor and Hermione were hitting it off famously.

It dawned on me that I hadn't seen Ron all night. I looked around for him, but I didn't catch a glimpse. I did see Malfoy. He was glaring at me. I glared right back, and turned my attention back to Cedric.

"I'm getting pretty tired," I admitted during a fast song. It was getting late. It was almost eleven o'clock, and the night was going too quickly for my taste.

"So am I," Cedric said, pushing his hair back. "Listen…how about we stop dancing…both of us? Maybe go for a walk around the grounds…."

I looked up at him. "That sounds great."

Cedric took my hand once again and led me out of the Great Hall. I didn't bother looking at anyone, just focused on his back…

Once outside, we didn't really know what to say. We held hands, not yet moving, standing in front of the doors to the castle.

"Look, Haile," Cedric said. "I really, really like you. And I don't care about…about the age difference, that you're famous for a scar…or even about the Tournament. I just want to be with you, you know?"

I let his words sink in, enjoying the feeling of my happy heart, which I could sworn was singing.

"I know how you feel," I told him. "I feel the same way. I've liked you for a really long time, and I can't tell you how happy I am to hear you like me, too…but I _have_ this scar, and this past, and all this publicity, not to mention the Tournament. Do you really want to be a part of this?"

Cedric stared right into my eyes. "I want to be a part of your life…and I'm prepared for those things. I don't care about Rita Skeeter or anything like that. And the scars of your past…inside and out…I'll be more than ready to hear about them, when you're ready to tell me." He paused, while I tried to fight the tears welling up in my eyes. "I _know_ we can make this work."

"Okay," I whispered. "I trust you, Cedric. I don't want anyone to get hurt here."

"No one will," Cedric told me seriously, reaching down to touch my cheek. "No one is going to get hurt here. I promise."

We both looked up at the same time. Mistletoe lingered on the roof above us, growing bigger by the second. "Mistletoe," I noted.

"We both saw this one coming," he grinned, leaning in, his hands on my waist.

His lips touched mine, and it was the most magical kiss I knew I would ever experience. Yes, it was everything they tell you in the movies and books; fireworks and stars and flying…I wanted nothing more than this.

And we didn't pull apart. We were together now, and we didn't want to lose it anytime soon.

"Hey," he said eventually, breaking apart.

"Yeah?" I said, breathlessly.

"You know the egg? Well…take a bath," Cedric told me.

"Take a bath?" I asked incredulously.

"Yeah…put the egg in the water. It'll help you figure out the clue," Cedric told me, almost excitedly.

"Okay…thanks for telling me. I know we're like…together now, but…" A giggle escaped. "We still shouldn't focus on each other during the Tasks."

Cedric nodded. "I know what you mean. And looks like you didn't need my help after all," he said, smiling, and we started walking.

"Yeah…but that was just the first one," I said. "And I was lucky."

We walked a little more, and we heard voices. We stopped. "It's Snape," Cedric whispered. We crouched down in the bushes. We strained our ears to hear. "And Karkaroff!"

We moved a little closer, and their voices became audible.

"Severus, it's getting stronger _every day_!" Karkaroff was hissing. Through the bushes, it looked like he was holding out his left arm. "I can feel it!"

"I really feel that it is nothing to worry about, Igor. I would appreciate if you would not include myself in your list of contacts to whine to."

They both left after that, going opposite directions, not noticing us, thankfully. "What was that all about?" Cedric asked.

"Yeah," I agreed. "Suspicious." I made a mental note to tell Ron and Hermione later.

We stood up and continued our romantic walk. That was, until, we heard more voices. "Looks like it's time to spy again," Cedric muttered, crouching down once again.

These voices were louder, and easier to understand. I immediately recognized them as Hagrid and Madame Maxime. "…well, I jus' mean' tha' when I saw yeh, I knew yer like me, o' course. Half-giant!"

I raised my eyebrows. So that was why Hagrid was so large. He's half-giant! Cedric was shaking his head. We slowly backed away as we heard Madame Maxime shriek, obviously offended.

"I didn't know Hagrid was half-giant," Cedric said.

"Me either," I admitted.

"Well…let's hope that doesn't get leaked out," Cedric told me.

"Why?" I asked confused.

"Haile…giants don't have a very good reputation. They're…vicious," Cedric said, furrowing his brow.

I laughed. "But Hagrid's the nicest person I've met!" I told him.

Cedric nodded. "Yeah, I know. The real giants just hide up in the mountains. It's no wonder he keeps it quiet."

My eyes widened. "Cedric, promise me you won't tell anyone. Hagrid's a really good friend of mine, and I couldn't dare to have his secret leaked."

Cedric hurriedly shook his head. "I wasn't going to tell anyone," he told me. "Honestly, I promise."

There was something about Cedric that just made me know that I could trust him, always.

We went inside after that, right in time for the very last slow song of the night. I saw Hermione and Viktor dancing in the middle, her cheeks flushed. I wrapped my hands around Cedric's neck.

After the song, people started leaving, walking out together, exchanging laughs and kisses and gossip…

Cedric told me, "I'll walk you to the entrance hall."

We reached the staircase, and I stood on one above him so we were almost the same height. "Goodnight, Cedric," I told him.

He leaned in and kissed me softly on the lips.

"Goodnight, Haile."

I made my way up to the dormitory alone, as happy as a girl could be. That feeling left me as soon as I climbed in the portrait hole.

Only two people were in the common room. My two best friends. And they were screaming at each other at the top of their lungs.

"YOU'RE FRATERNIZING WITH THE ENEMY!" Ron yelled.

Hermione's face was as red as Ron's ears. "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"

They both looked up as I came in.

"Poor Haile here and I had no idea…and you go running off with the Durmstrang Champion…probably helping him…"

Hermione let out a roar of frustration. "Haile knew I was going with him and she had no problem with it!" Hermione said smacking her forehead. "I would never help him, he likes me because of me, not because I can help him with the Tournament."

I stood there, feeling very awkward "He's just using you to get close to Haile! Karkaroff wants to kill her, remember?"

"Keep your voice down!" I hissed, finally getting in the middle. "That isn't true!" I told Ron. "Lay off Hermione!"

"Just because you didn't have enough courage to ask me doesn't mean you have to be bitter about it!" Hermione shrieked, and then ran upstairs.

Ron looked shocked. "Well…no, what is she…that's just…"

"I think Hermione got the point much better than you did, Ron."

"You're taking her side, are you? And hey…you knew!? Why did you guys keep it a secret from me?" he said, turning on me.

"Ron…" I said, stepping closer to him. "We knew you'd react like this. If you're worried about how it made me feel, I don't have a problem with it. But do you?"

I ran up to the girls' dormitory before he had time to answer. My thoughts mulled over in my head. I finally understood, deep down. Hermione and Ron had feelings for each other, didn't they? I knew that someday it would come out. I just had to wait and keep quiet about it. I made a note to myself to just forget about it.


	7. Chapter 7: It Won't Come Back

The next morning, Ron, Hermione, and I didn't say anything about the little fight we had, and we moved on like normal. I was very grateful for this.

Term started again, and I began to worry about the egg, and what Cedric had said. How was I supposed to take a bath? Not in the girls' dormitory! They'd all hear me and wonder what I was up to…I had to think of a plan, and fast.

That wasn't the only thing I had to worry about. Somehow, Hagrid's "giant" problem had leaked. Into _the Daily Prophet._ He was gone. This lady Professor Grubbly-Plank was substituting for him instead.

"Did you read the article, Potter?" Malfoy asked me after our first Care of Magical Creatures class with the new professor.

"Yes," I said shortly. "And I particularly enjoyed your little comment about everybody hating him except for the _Girl Who Lived_."

"That's you, isn't it?" he asked lazily.

"Rot in hell," I snapped. He laughed at me as I walked away.

"How did Rita Skeeter find out about Hagrid?" I complained to Hermione and Ron over lunch. I already told them everything Cedric and I had heard at the Yule Ball outside.

"Good question," Hermione said, tapping her chin. "That is too weird. Also…Karkaroff and Snape being on first name terms…very strange…"

"They're plotting to kill me!" I said, rubbing my eyes. "I'm going to die! It's not a matter of if, it's a matter of when!"

Ron snorted. "Come off it."

"Oh, I'm done for," I said dramatically.

"Hi, Haile," came a voice behind me. I whipped around. It was Cedric.

"Oh," I said perking up. "Hi…"

"Um, I was wondering…would you meet me tonight in the entrance hall, around seven? I want to…show you something." He winked and walked away.

"Oh boy," Ron said as soon as he was out of earshot. "You told me things went well at the Yule Ball, but I didn't know things went _that_ well."

"We really like each other," I told him shrugging. "It's not a secret or anything."

It really wasn't a secret anymore. Everyone basically knew. I received some teasing from it, like from Malfoy, and received some awful glares and stares, like from Cho Chang. Most people though were very supportive.

That night, I couldn't _wait_ for seven o'clock. After I ate dinner, I rushed upstairs to get ready. I didn't know what he had planned, but I was eager to find out.

He was there when I arrived, precisely at seven o'clock. "Hey," he said smiling. He took me in his arms and we hugged tightly. "It's hard not spending time with you at school…you're all I think about."

"Me too," I told him, looking up. "What are you going to show me?"

"Come with me," Cedric said, whisking me through a passageway. We traveled throughout the castle, upstairs and through passageways, until finally we ran into a deserted hallway. "'Kay, we have to be quiet, we're not supposed to be out this late."

"Okay," I whispered back, feeling very excited inside.

Suddenly, a door appeared out of nowhere. "I've never noticed this before," I said astonished.

"I found it one day and it appears whenever I need it," Cedric told me. "But it's a secret, okay?"

"Okay," I said, excitedly, opening the door.

Inside there was a scarlet, very comfortable looking couch, in front of a roaring fireplace. The room was darkly lit, and there were candles sprinkled around.

"This is perfect," I said.

He shut the door behind us. "No one can bother us either. Are you okay with this? I'm not rushing things, am I?"

"No," I told him. "This is amazing." I was being honest. Did he want to kiss me as much as I wanted to kiss him?

"You're amazing," he countered, coming right for me, scooping me up into his arms. He flung both of us on the couch, and suddenly we were kissing fiercely.

I was getting good at this kissing thing. The more I experimented, the more I enjoyed it, especially because it was Cedric. I didn't open my eyes at all, just focusing on how good it felt to be this close to him.

When it started to get really late, Cedric sat up. I followed him, touching my lips. "Haile, I understand that you're younger. You're only fourteen. I would never pressure you into anything you didn't want to do."

It clicked. "I know what you're talking about," I said slowly. "And you're right, I am young…"

"I don't care," Cedric said hurriedly. "I don't care."

"I know…and I won't be ready…probably not for a long time," I admitted.

"This is all I want…for now," Cedric told me, leaning to kiss me.

Until twelve o'clock in the morning, we sat there, talking, about everything we could think of. I told him everything about myself, and I knew he would never tell a soul. I trusted him so much…almost as much as Ron and Hermione. And he told me things too. Things I would never forget. I replayed every memory I could think of at the Dursleys, and we laughed and laughed until our sides hurt…and then we ended up kissing again…

That night, I truly understood what magic was.

"Can we do this often?" I asked him, when it was finally time to leave.

"What's today? Monday, right? Let's make it Fridays…and Saturday nights," he told me.

"Okay," I said. I was glad I thought to bring my Invisibility Cloak. Cedric was a prefect, so he would be allowed to be out this late, but I had to use it to go to the common room safely.

Luckily I made it back to the common room without running into anything. My heart was beating fast though. Hermione was up waiting for me when I crawled into bed.

"Have fun?" she whispered, giggling.

"Yeah," I said back. "What did you tell the others?"

"You were working on the egg," Hermione said. "Which reminds me…"

"I know…I'm trying," I told her. She nodded.

"Okay. Good night, Haile."

"Night, Hermione."

The next day, the three of us went down to see Hagrid. On the way there, we ran into Bagman.

"He's never at work!" Hermione hissed.

"Oi, Haile, I am just so happy to see you!" Ludo Bagman cried, running over. "Mind if I steal you for just a moment?" Hermione and Ron told me they'd meet me at Hagrid's. "Yes! Well, I've been meaning to come see you sooner but the goblins have been giving the Ministry grief about the absence of Barty Crouch—no one knows where he is, actually—and then with Bertha Jorkins missing…but more importantly, how is the golden egg coming along?"

"Well…it's…"

"Look, Haile," he said, impatiently. "If you need help, just ask me. I'll be able to give you a few clues…helpful hints…"

"Mr. Bagman," I said surprised. "It's against the rules, isn't it?"

"Well yes, but you are such a sweet young girl, and oh, we want a Hogwarts victory, don't we?" he said.

"Uh…what about Cedric? He's older…you know, he'd be a great Champion."

"Yes, but wouldn't it just be splendid if you won? The Girl Who Lived. I can just see it now!"

"I'll have to refuse your help, sir. The egg is coming along just fine."

"Well then…I must say I hope to see you perform brilliantly again next Task!" He raised his eyebrows.

"Yep, I hope so," I agreed awkwardly. He tipped his hat to me and hurried away.

I rushed down to Hagrid's hut. They were already talking about the newspaper article when I arrived.

"She's horrible!" Hermione was shouting. "Come back to work, Hagrid. I can't imagine…"

We finally talked him into coming back to work. He told us Dumbledore had already been down to convince him as well. "You three are a blessin'," he told us. We beamed.

As soon as we left the cabin, we saw Rita Skeeter.

"Speak of the devil," Hermione hissed.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded as she walked closer to the cabin.

"Oh, just a few more interviews, and I was told you were down here," she told me, running her fingers through her hair. "Can I have a word?"

"Oh, you can have a word!" I exclaimed. "You can a few, in fact! You're a loathsome little conniving fraud! How dare you!"

"You'd do anything for a story, you cow!" Hermione shouted and I was never prouder of her.

Ron finally shuffled us away, Rita Skeeter's Quick-Quotes Quill writing hurriedly. "Oh, she'll get you two yet," Ron muttered. "You guys messed with the wrong woman!"

"What can she have on us?" Hermione barked. "I don't care! Stupid woman."

As February twenty-fourth drew nearer and nearer, I decided it was time to take action. I needed to take a bath. But…where? No one could hear me...

The only thing I could think of was to skip class one day so that everybody would be out of the dormitory. I decided to make life easier and skip History of Magic. Hermione was dead set against it, but I told her I had no choice. Ron seemed to think it was a good idea. He even offered to help, but Hermione said absolutely not.

I locked the door just in case, and ran the bath water. Usually I took showers in our bathtub/shower, but obviously today was an exception.

I filled the water as much as I could, and brought the egg inside with me. "Ah," I said, settling in. This felt nice.

"Now what?" I muttered. The egg was in the bath with me and nothing was happening…. "DUH!" I opened the egg underwater, and I ducked my head into the bath as well.

Finally, it was clear. The song was beautiful, sung by many voices.

 _"_ _Come seek us where our voices sound,_  
 _We cannot sing above the ground,_  
 _And while you're searching, ponder this:_  
 _We've taken what you'll sorely miss._  
 _An hour long you'll have to look,_  
 _And to recover what we took,_  
 _But past an hour—the prospect's black,_  
 _Too late, it's gone,_ _ **it**_ __ _ **won't come back**_ _."_

I came up for a breath, thinking about what I just heard. They can't sing above the ground. Okay. So, if they don't live on land…they live either underground…or in the water. Since the golden egg had a starfish on top of it where the hinges were and we had to put it into the water to hear it, I inferred they lived in the water. And they sang…beautifully.

I thought for a minute, and then it came to me, just like that.

"Hermione!" I exclaimed as she walked in through the common after History of Magic.

"You figured it out?" Hermione said, Ron crawling in behind her.

"Merpeople! There are merpeople in the lake!"

"What about them?" Hermione asked.

"Well…I think the song they sang said that they were going to take something from us and we have an hour to get it."

"Underwater!" Ron put in.

"Yes!" Hermione said clapping her hands together. "We'll have to prepare for this right away!" She snapped her fingers. "I know something completely simple…although it might be kind of gross."

"What?" I asked her.

"We're going to have to go see Dobby," Hermione said, tapping her chin. " _Gillyweed_."

We went down to see Dobby the very next day. He said he'd have it for me the morning of the Second Task. I thanked him with all my being, and promised him six new pairs of socks. He sobbed for at least five minutes.

One Saturday, a few weeks before the Second Task, I had snuck out to meet Cedric. We had another wonderful night of exchanging talk and kisses. We were becoming very close. Our relationship had improved my mood. I was doing better in school, I sang all the time… The only thing we didn't discuss was the Tournament.

On the way back, a very peculiar thing happened. I checked my Marauder's Map, just to make sure no one was coming. I especially checked Snape and Filch's dots to make sure they were nowhere near.

Then…instead of Snape in Snape's office, the dot labeled "Bartemius Crouch". I stared, dumbfounded. I took another step down the staircase I was on, completely oblivious.

All of a sudden, my leg sank into the staircase. I covered my mouth to cover my scream, and my map fell down a few steps. I tried to tug my leg free, but it wouldn't budge. I began to panic. When would they find me? I would have to wait until morning…and then take off the cloak…and oh, this was bad…

And the worst thing happened. Peeves zoomed by making a particular racket. _Oh no. He'll have the whole school awake!_

Soon enough, Filch was at the scene of the crime. "PEEVES!" he yelled. "WHERE ARE YOU!"

"What is it, Filch?" came a familiar voice. Professor Snape was rushing down the passageway.

This. Was. Not. Good.

"Peeves! This is the third night in a row he's been up to this nuisance!" Filch spat.

"Someone has been searching through my office!" Snape told him.

 _I know who! I know who!_ But…how? Why was Mr. Crouch, who was sick from work, here in the castle, in Snape's office…this was so strange.

"What are we doing up so late, gentlemen?" Mad-Eye Moody padded up to them.

My heart sank. He could see through cloaks! I was done for. When Mad-Eye noticed me, his jaw dropped but my face must have looked so pathetic, he ignored me.

I was filled with momentary relief.

"So…someone broke into your office?" Mad-Eye asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Snape shrugged. "Yes. It's not unusual for students to go poking around. Won't be the first time, won't be the last."

"Ah yes," Mad-Eye said. "Nothing else of interest in there?"

"I hide nothing as you know. You searched my office already," Snape said. "Dumbledore trusts me." For a second, I felt almost bad for Snape. Everyone thought he was so bad…maybe he wasn't after all.

"Well…just because Dumbledore's giving you a second chance doesn't mean I do. I say that there are spots that don't come off, if you know what I mean," Mad-Eye said.

Snape clenched his left forearm tightly. "I'll be going. Come with me, Filch."

They left. Mad-Eye approached me and freed me from the stairs. "What are you doing, girlie?" he asked me gruffly.

"Oh…just, um…"

"What is that?" Mad-Eye asked, picking up the Marauder's Map. He studied it. "This…this is really something! Did you see who broke into Snape's office?"

"Yes…the dot said…Mr. Crouch," I said slowly, waiting to see his reaction.

"I see. Interesting…he's gone now…mind if I borrow this?"

"No," I said. "And Professor Moody…why was Mr. Crouch in his office?"

"I may be obsessed with catching Dark wizards…but Barty Crouch is much, much worse. But oh, if it's one thing I hate…it's a Death Eater who walked free…"

My eyes widened. _What?_

"Goodnight, Miss Potter. Be safe." And then he was gone.

I basically sprinted back the Gryffindor common room. The next day, during a loud Charms class, I told Hermione and Ron what happened.

"Moody searched Snape's office?"

"And what's this about a second chance?"

"I know, strange, right?" I agreed, happy that their reactions were similar to mine.

"I bet Moody thinks Snape put your name in the goblet," Ron added.

"We've been through this before," Hermione said rolling her eyes. "Snape doesn't want Haile dead!"

"Hmm," Ron and I mused together. Hermione tsked.

"Anyway, about Mr. Crouch…" Hermione said, demonstrating a perfect Banishing Charm for Professor Flitwick who was watching from across the room. "I don't understand why he would be poking around in the late of night…very strange, indeed."

"I wonder how Snape messed up the first time," I said. "It was probably something bad…I just know it."

"Don't go jumping to conclusions," Hermione said, sending her cushion zooming to the box.

I mimicked her movements and it surprisingly landed right on top of Hermione's.

"You're right," I told her. "You're usually right."

I sent Sirius a letter after class, telling him what I told Hermione and Ron in Charms. I knew he'd be interested in this, especially the part about Mr. Crouch. I didn't tell Sirius _why_ I was sneaking out of course. He wouldn't approve of me dating…especially sneaking out to do so.

Days passed, and then weeks…and finally, two days before the Tournament, I stopped eating again. I was happy to have had a plan, but it still didn't help the fact that I would be performing in front of the entire school again…and this time underwater. I was extremely nervous. Were merpeople friendly?

Hagrid was back at class, and he was making it up to everyone by showing us unicorns. They were the most beautiful creatures and even the Slytherins could hardly conceal their delight.

The night before the Second Task, Sirius sent me a very short letter. _Send date of next Hogsmeade weekend by return owl._ "It's two weeks away," I said, writing it down quickly and sending it immediately. I sighed.

"What were you expecting, a novel?" Ron asked me.

"No…but…I don't know," I said, looking out the window as the owl flew away.

That night I tried to go to bed early. Before I left the common room, I asked Hermione, "Are you sure Dobby is going to give me the Gillyweed?"

"Yes," Hermione confirmed the hundredth time. "He'll meet you here."

"Okay. Coming up to bed, Hermione?" I asked.

"Yes," Hermione said, but Fred and George came over.

"Hermione, Ron," Fred said. "You've got to go see McGonagall."

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"No idea, but you need to go now," George said.

"Bye, guys," I said, feeling curious. What could she want with him at this hour? I shrugged and went up to bed.

I tossed and turned, unable to fall asleep. Hermione didn't return. I thought about sitting up and waiting for her, but around two in the morning, I finally drifted off into an uneasy sleep. I woke up again at four and then fell back asleep.

"HAILE POTTER! Haile Potter must wake up!"


	8. Chapter 8: Never Leaving You Again

"What?" I muttered angrily, turning over in my sleep.

Someone was shaking me violently. "Wake up!"

"What?" I said, annoyed, sitting up. It was morning. "OH NO! THE SECOND TASK!

Dobby jumped off my bed and handed me the Gillyweed. "They're about to start! You've got to go, Haile Potter! Now!"

I thanked Dobby, and he left while I dressed. I stuffed the seaweed-looking stuff in my pocket, grabbed my wand, and hurried downstairs. The castle was deserted, so I knew I didn't have much time, if any at all.

I was so stupid! I was going to be late! What happens if I missed it? Would they let me compete? Was that a good thing?

I ran down to the lake as fast as I could. "Wait!" I called as I approached where the three Champions were. "I'm here!"

"You are late," Fleur said crossly. "We 'ave been waiting."

"I'm sorry," I said panting. Cedric was looking at me with a mixture of curiousity, amusement, and love. "Hi…"

"No time!" Bagman said. "Haile, I hope you know the rules because we have to start now. You made it just in time. One hour. Approach the edge of the dock." We all walked to the edge of the dock.

I felt like I was in a daze. I had just arrived and everything was happening so fast. "One…two…" My stomach flipped uncomfortably. "Three!"

The whistle sounded. The other Champions jumped into the lake, and I stuffed the Gillyweed into my mouth. It tasted horrible, but I forced it down. I waited for a few moments; people were staring at me, laughing at me, as I was the only one standing there…

"She's got gills!" cried somebody, and I felt as though I was now suffocating. I choked for a few moments, and then jumped into the water.

I could breathe! Under the water! It was miraculous, it was wonderful! I _felt_ like a mermaid! Now all I had to do was find what they had taken…then I remembered! Hermione and Ron were missing! Hermione didn't return last night! Were….people down in the water? Could they do that?

I swam as vigorously as I could, which, I found out, was pretty dang fast. I looked at my hands and feet and gasped underwater. They were webbed, making swimming that much easier. I loved Dobby. Loved.

Finding "what we will sorely miss" wasn't too hard. Apart from dodging grindylow and other weird little creatures, I made it quite safely…and I was the first one there!

I followed the singing of the merpeople. They weren't very pretty like I always had thought mermaids were. They were ugly and gray and yellow and green hair and…I was a little hesitant to approach.

But then I saw four people tied to a statue of a stone merperson. Ron was there and so was Hermione. I knew it! The other two consisted of a little girl with silvery hair that I inferred was Fleur's sister. And then there was a boy that I always saw with Cedric, his best friend.

"How do I get them loose?" I asked the merpeople who surrounded them. They looked mean, and they were carrying weapons.

"We don't help," they told me annoyed. I looked down. There were jagged rocks on the lake's floor. I swooped down and grabbed one, cutting Ron free. He floated next to me while I went to work on Hermione.

"NO! Only one!" said the merpeople.

"She's my friend too!" I told them angrily while bubbles floated out of my mouth.

I didn't know what time it was…but where the others were…I didn't know…

Cedric finally came, surprised to see me there. "Haile, you need to go! Fleur and Krum are coming!" he mouthed to me. He had used the Bubble-Head Charm, and I soon realized that was a very good idea.

"No…Hermione…" I told him, shaking my head.

"Come on, I'm not leaving you!" Cedric mouthed angrily. "You can win, we can win together, let's just go!"

He cut his friend loose and motioned for me to follow him. Krum arrived right away, and he worked on cutting Hermione loose. _Thank Goodness._

"Go, Cedric!" I exclaimed. "One of us has to win!"

"You better come back," he warned me. I could barely hear him inside the bubble, but I could read his lips. A few minutes later, Krum finally freed Hermione, nodded at me, and left.

I waited for Fleur but she wasn't coming. I cut the little girl loose while the merpeople basically had a freak out.

"NO!" they shouted coming for me. I pulled my wand out. They backed off.

"No! I'm taking both of them!" I told them. Then, without another word, I grabbed Ron and the little girl and kicked towards the surface.

"NO!" they shouted again, charging after me. The water was so deep…and I felt my Gillyweed wearing off. It must've been over an hour now…must be…

I struggled to keep kicking, but the merpeople grabbed a hold of me. I so near the surface now…I let go of Ron and the girl and pushed them upwards. They floated to the top, but I was being dragged down, my head spinning from lack of oxygen.

This is what it was like to be drowned….

Suddenly, a huge tentacle came out of nowhere. I whipped around and was face to face with the giant squid, it was undeniable. It was _humungous_. Its big yellow eyes stared at me and instead of hurting _me_ , he was pushing the merpeople down, down, down with all of its legs…

I looked at the squid with gratitude and one of the tentacles pushed me from my back and shoved me towards the surface.

I flew, flew, flew, and I was out of the water. I landed back in the water with a splash, and regaining strength, my gills completely gone, I swam towards the dock. The crowd erupted into cheers and applause.

I was helped up the ladder by random hands, and I collapsed on the dock. "Is Ron and Hermione okay?" I asked faintly.

Cedric was bent over me. "You made it," he noted. "How could you do this to me? I was so worried! You were way outside the time limit…for all I knew, the merpeople could have…"

"Cedric," I interrupted. He stared at me. "I think I need mouth-to-mouth." He burst out laughing, and lifted me up, kissing me.

I was wrapped in a towel. Hermione and Ron came to my side. "Haile!" Ron scolded. "What did you think you were doing? Waiting around?"

"Viktor told me you were just sitting there!" Hermione said. "I'm proud of you…but…you didn't have to save Fleur's sister."

"Did you really think Dumbledore would let anything happen to us?" Ron told me frustrated.

I felt very stupid.

In the next second, Fleur crushed me with a hug. "You saved 'er! You saved Gabrielle! Ze grindylows attacked me…I 'ad no chance…but she iz safe! Zank you, Ruh-geena Potter!"

"No…problem," I said.

"The judges are deciding now," Ron told me as Fleur walked away hugging Gabrielle.

Cedric wouldn't let go of my hand. "I'm **never leaving you again**. I can't believe you talked me out of going."

"Were you the first one back?" I asked.

"Yes…" he said. "Krum came a bit after me."

"The giant squid saved me," I told him. Cedric laughed. "I'm serious! He pushed me out of the water!"

"You're kidding!" he told me, eyes wide.

"No, I swear, he beat back the merpeople!"

Cedric shook his head. "You're incredible."

I giggled.

"We've reached our decision," Bagman said, his booming voice reaching the audience. "The head merman told us what had happened as the bottom of the lake…" He motioned to a merman who was lingering by the dock. I waved to him. He scowled back. Guess he was still mad about the squid.

"Fleur Delacour demonstrated excellent use of the Bubble-Head Charm, but failed to reach her hostage once attacked by grindylows. She is awarded with twenty points."

Fleur hung her head. She was ashamed. I patted her back awkwardly. She shot me a small smile.

"Cedric Diggory, who was the first to return, also used the Bubble-Head Charm. He returned one minute outside the time limit. He is awarded with forty-seven points." I clapped loudly for him.

But…if Cedric was outside the time limit, I was definitely outside. By _a lot._

"Viktor Krum used an effective incomplete form of Transfiguration. He, too, returned outside the time limit with his hostage. He is to be award forty-two points."

My stomach flipped, waiting for my judging.

"Haile Potter used Gillyweed," Bagman announced. "She returned last, and very late. However, the head merman has told us that she was the first to arrive and the last to leave because she was determined to save all the hostages."

I hid my face, embarrassed.

"However, she returned remarkably, by the help of the lake's giant squid…" The crowd gasped and everyone looked shocked. "And the merpeople seem to think that if the giant squid helped her, she had good intentions and a brave heart. We award her forty-five points."

The crowd erupted into applause. Ron and Hermione apologized for scolding me and hugged me tightly.

"We're tied for first place," Cedric told me, grinning.

"Ah, I couldn't think of a better scenario!" I exclaimed, feeling very happy indeed, like I did after the First Task. I was just glad another one was over.

They announced the next, final Task would be on June twenty-fourth. I was happy it was a long time away. I would not even think about it until June.

After the Task was over, things turned more fun, and more interesting. Everyone knew Viktor and Hermione were an item now…and Hermione was getting teased and appraised for it. Also, Ron re-told and re-told the story of the merpeople in the lake to the fullest extent he could.

As March came around, Sirius's reply to the date of Hogsmeade came in. It said to go to this road by Dervish and Bangs at two o'clock…with lots of food…the day of Hogsmeade.

"No," I said, after reading it aloud to Ron and Hermione. "He can not be back here."

"Sounds like he is," Ron said.

"No! He'll get himself in trouble!" I said, clenching my head with my hands. "He just…can't."

"Give him a chance, H," Hermione said gently.

"He can take care of himself," Ron added.

I shook my head, half-believing it. He could not get caught and taken back to Azkaban just to be closer to me. I wouldn't allow it. But I would meet him. As long as I he was here…I wanted to see him.

The next morning there was a whole article on Hermione and Viktor Krum in the _Daily Prophet_ written by none other than Rita Skeeter. "Oh, great," Hermione mumbled, reading it. She snorted. "It's not that bad."

I read it after her. Ron did too, obviously not too pleased. "Is this _true_?" Ron demanded. "He invited you to visit him and he's never felt this way about anyone else? _Is it?_ "

"What I want to know is," Hermione said, turning a shade of red close to scarlet, "is how she knew he said that."

"So it's true!" Ron pounced.

"So what?" I said kicking him. "No big deal."

Hermione gave me a grateful smile.

"I hate it when you two gang up on me," Ron huffed.

" _Ba_ by, _ba_ by, _ba_ by," I chanted, dancing around him. Ron was so fun to mess with when he was angry.

"Oh, shut it, you, oh, mighty squid tamer," Ron snapped. He still couldn't get over the fact that the giant squid helped me during the Second Task.

The next Potions class gave me a bit of a shock. Snape usually glared at me throughout the class, shooting me nasty glances or hissing things at me. This time, however, he didn't even look my way—at all.

I was enjoying this nice change of pace except when the bell rang. Without looking up from his desk, he said clearly, "Potter. Stay."

Malfoy laughed at me as I put my bags down and approached Snape's desk. When everyone was gone, he looked up. His face was an intense death glare that made me take a step back. I was afraid.

"Who do you think you are?" Snape said quietly and slowly. "To sneak around in the middle of the night…stealing things from my office? Boomslang skin, Gillyweed…"

"What?" I gasped, taken aback. Hermione had stolen the Boomslang skin back in our second year, and Dobby had stolen the Gillyweed for the Second Task. However, I couldn't come clean about either of these.

"You know what you did, Potter. Just like your father…you've been starting trouble since your first day here." He held up a bottle. The potion inside was clear.

"What's that?" I asked, my face stoic.

"Veritaserum," he said, snarling. "It's a truth potion. Three drops and you'll be spilling your innermost secrets to me. However…it is not allowed unless the Ministry of Magic verifies it. But…my hand…just may…slip…"

A truth potion. All my secrets…exposed. To _Snape_. And whoever else happened to be around. He would find out everything. About Dobby and Hermione…they'd be in trouble. About Sirius…and Peter Pettigrew… though he'd exploit me for being in contact with Sirius Black, the mass murderer. He'd know about Voldemort, my past, that unexpected kiss from Tom Riddle…he'd know about all of Cedric and I's intimate nights…what we shared…he'd know everything.

"No," I squeaked. "You… _can't_." My voice faltered.

"You're right. But what if I did?" he said, and he knew how scared I was. "So you better watch your step, Potter. Stay out of trouble…or we all might find out what you've been up to all along."

I nodded. "Yes, sir."

Just then, Karkaroff burst into the room. "Severus, I need a word," he said briskly. I whipped around. "Oh." He noticed me. "What's she doing here?"

"Just having a word," Snape said, glaring at me. "Out, Potter."

"Severus, you can not have her stay after just because she looks just like L—"

"QUIET!" Snape roared. I shot a scared glance back, and then hurried out of the room.

I was too curious not to listen at the door however.

"Severus…"

"No! I can't have her know about that! Igor, what did you come here for?"

"You've been avoiding me. It's clearer now…you must have noticed…"

"Get out. We can talk about this another time."

I heard Karkaroff's footsteps and I ran as fast as I could the opposite direction. When the coast was clear, I sprinted upstairs.

The next Hogsmeade date came quicker than I expected. I woke up that morning fully energized and ready to see Sirius, my godfather.

Hermione, Ron, and I went to place Sirius told us to, and suddenly, I saw a giant black dog waiting for us.

"SIRIUS!" I cried running towards him. Lucky there was no one else around to hear me.

The black dog hopped excitedly and ran up to me, wagging its tail. He turned around and trotted down the lane. Hermione, Ron, and I followed him briskly. He led us to the foot of the mountain where a cave was.

He transformed back into a human. His robes were old and tattered, his hair unkempt and long again, and he was rail thin. "Sirius," I said sighing. "You're a mess!"

"No, just hungry," he said eyeing my bag. I emptied the contents for him. I had brought as much food as I could have swiped from the table at dinner and breakfast last night and this morning.

I pulled out some new robes from him. "I went shopping a few weeks ago," I admitted when he stared at me. "I thought you might need new ones." I pulled out a brush and started to brush his messy hair.

"Haile, you needn't do all this for me," he told me.

"I know, but I want to," I said back. "Now tell me what you're doing here!"

"Just trying to stay close. Things are getting fishy, what with Mr. Crouch up and about at midnight."

"Well, he's ill, isn't he?' Hermione said absent-mindedly, stroking Buckbeak who was standing near Sirius. "And all that with sacking Winky…"

"He sacked his house-elf?" Sirius asked suddenly.

"Yes, at the World Cup," I told him puzzled. I re-told the entire World Cup story to Sirius.

Sirius was very interested. "So, Crouch never showed up to the match…and your wand was missing…and Winky had it…very suspicious."

We discussed it a bit more, about who was sitting in the Top Box with us and how he treated Winky.

"I still think he's an okay man," I said, looking at Hermione cautiously. "I mean…I don't want to just hate him for no reason. I'm just curious. Poor guy."

Sirius's face turned dark. "Crouch…he was the one who sent me to Azkaban…without a trial."

"Just kidding; I hate him," I said quickly. "Horrible man, just horrible."

"Told you!" Hermione put in.

"Oh you just don't like him because of Winky," Ron spat.

"Don't you start with me, Ronald," Hermione warned.

Ron rolled his eyes. "Women."

"You two fight like a married couple," Sirius observed, wincing a bit because I still trying to tug at his mess of hair. "Watch it, Haile, that hurts…and what are you, my mother? You don't need to take of me."

"I _want_ to," I insisted. "Just hold still, you're almost done. And don't worry, I'll come visit you often as long as you're here…bringing you food. You can't live off rats," I joked.

"How did you know?" Sirius asked me surprised.

"You're living off rats?" I gasped. "I was just kidding!"

"Oh." Sirius looked ashamed. "Anyway, Barty Crouch is a power-hungry but great wizard. Really. But…his own son was caught with Death Eaters. Really tore him apart."

"WHAT?" Hermione, Ron, and I exploded.

"Yes. His own son. Dunno if he was an actual Death Eater or not. But I remember when he brought him in. Crouch didn't even try to get his son out. Pretended he didn't have a son. That's how much he hated the Dark Side. That kid was screaming and screaming… nineteen, he must've been…then he went quiet. They all went quiet in the end…"

I stopped coming his hair and pulled Sirius into an embrace.

"He died a year later," Sirius told us when we pulled away. "His wife died of grief. And Crouch never speaks of it…oh no."

We talked for a bit more, mostly about Karkaroff and Snape and Crouch…and then Ron and Hermione decided they'd give Sirius and I some time alone. They left to go back to the school.

"So…Haile," Sirius said, grinning. "Really, how have you been? Want to tell me anything?"

"Um," I said, biting my lip. "Well, besides being stressed out about school and the Tournament…and trying to keep those two from bickering…well…I've been simply wonderful." I sat down at his feet, and looked up at him.

Sirius gave a lop-sided grin. "Oh I've seen that face before. You're quite smitten with this boy, aren't you?"

"What boy?" I asked dumbfounded. How did Sirius know?

"Whatever boy is giving you that shine in your eye or that bounce in your step." He sighed. "I'm not a moron, H. I can tell."

"Well…there is this boy…Cedric…Cedric Diggory. We're…kind of…seeing each other."

"Diggory? Yeah, I know Amos. Good family…well-brought up that kid must be."

"He's…perfect," I said, grappling for the right word.

Sirius grinned again. "Well, if he's making you this happy, I can't disapprove."

"Sirius, were you ever in love?" I asked him.

Sirius looked at me for a minute and then nodded. "Yes," he said quietly. "I was. And all I can tell you is that when you find love, hold on to it, and _don't let it go._ "

"Okay," I whispered. "I won't. Will you tell me about it?"

"I will someday. It's a long, long story."

"Okay."

"But don't do anything stupid…or…I'll challenge him to a duel," Sirius said, fighting a smile. "Keep your head on. I know you will though. You're a smart, smart girl. And you've gotten so beautiful, Haile. You look just like your mother when she was your age!"

"My mom…" I repeated. Then, something clicked. "Hey! I look like my mom! Karkaroff was…well, he was about to say…"

"Karkaroff mentioned your mother?" Sirius asked.

"Well…he told Snape something about me looking like…I think he was going to say Lily."

Sirius's mouth twitched. "Well. I think you better be going, H. It's getting late."

"I'll see you soon," I promised him, climbing to my feet. "Thanks for being here. Just keep out of sight and out of trouble."

Sirius nodded. "Always."

That night, Ron sent a carefully constructed letter to Percy asking him if he heard anything about Crouch or Bertha Jorkins. The next day, I went down to visit Dobby.

"Dobby. I truly love you," I told him sincerely. "The tournament went…great!"

Dobby's eyes filled with tears, accepting the pairs of socks I had brought him. "Haile Potter is too kind."

"No…you were for getting the Gillyweed for me…and waking me up."

"Where's Winky?" Hermione asked.

Winky appeared in a flash. "What is you wanting?" Winky hiccupped. She had a bottle in her hand.

"Is she drinking?" I asked looking at the ragged sight of her. She was a mess.

"Yes," Dobby said sadly. "Winky is drinking six bottles a day."

Winky hiccupped loudly and then collapsed on the floor, snoring. Hermione was about to say something, but I mentioned we had to go immediately.

"BYE!" I said, hugging Dobby. And then we left. "Hermione, you just can't say anything to them. They like it there. I wish all of them wanted to be free like Dobby too. But they don't! Dobby is the odd one, and I love him the best."

Hermione shrugged.

Lately Hermione wasn't in the best of moods because she was getting hate mail from Krum fans. They all wrote her that Krum deserved better than her. She stopped opening it because she was afraid of getting sent curses and such.

"I'll find out how she's getting her information. I'll exploit her if it's the last thing I do!"

Cedric and I's special nights didn't stop either. People stopped teasing us about being together, but Cho Chang's glares never ceased. I was happy, though. He made me so, so happy.

"Haile," he said, between kissing me one night.

"Yes?" We broke apart.

"Well…I have to be honest with you. I…haven't ever felt like this before. With anyone else. And…I've dated a few girls before…but nothing like this. I wouldn't tell you if I didn't mean it."

"Well…as you know…I've never dated anyone before," I told him. "And I don't wanna see anyone else…ever."

He smiled and we started snogging again.

That next day, Percy wrote back with a short, irritated letter that didn't help us with any new information. Speaking of mail, I was regularly sending packages of food and clothing to Sirius, even though I couldn't visit him all the time.

One time, I was walking around the grounds with Seamus and Dean, because all there of us were bored and I told them I felt distant from them. So we were re-bonding by taking a walk, talking.

Then…by the lake, I saw Hermione and Krum, close together. They leaned in and kissed passionately. I tried to divert Seamus and Dean's attentions but they already saw.

"Whoa, look at Hermione and Krum!" Dean said. I was as shocked as they were, but I kept it to myself.

I shrugged. "I think they're cute," I said honestly.

"Wow," Seamus said shaking his head.

Summer came too quickly for my liking. The month of May seemed to fly by while I struggled to grasp a hold on it. I focused on my schoolwork, Cedric, Sirius, and my friends, trying not to think about the Tournament.

However, in the last week of May, McGonagall told me that the Champions were meeting on the Quidditch field that evening.

At half past eight, Cedric met me in front of the Fat Lady. "Hi!" I said brightly, pulling on my coat. Cedric quickly came to my aid, helping me slip my arms into the sleeves. "Thanks, I thought we were meeting in the entrance hall?"

Cedric smiled sheepishly. "I couldn't help myself," he told me.

We looked at each for a few moments and then his lips found mine…and when we were kissing again…unable to keep our hands off each other…how quickly things happen…

Finally, we broke apart. "We have to go," I breathed.

It was almost nine now. Cedric and I rushed down to the field. "Hey, our Quidditch field!" Cedric exclaimed.

It was covered in little walls growing all over the place…like weeds. "They're hedges," I noticed.

"You two are late!" Bagman said to us. "Come on over." Krum and Fleur were already there, waiting.

Fleur pulled me into a hug when I came closer. She was still grateful for me for saving her sister.

"These babies will be at least twenty feet high by next month!" Bagman exclaimed. Cedric and I were not enthusiastic. "They'll be back to normal," Bagman added dismissively. "Now! We're making a maze, obviously. The Triwizard Cup will be in the center and you have to find it. The first Champion to find it will get full marks. There will be obstacles of course…lots of creatures, spells…you know the like. So, that's that!"

Krum tapped my on the shoulder when we were finished. "Could I haff a vord vith you?" Krum asked me.

"Yeah," I said, almost puzzled. "Cedric…I'll see you later…."

"Want me to wait for you?" Cedric asked hopefully.

"Well…it is Friday…" I said slowly.

Cedric grinned. "You know where I'll be."

Krum led me over to where the Forbidden Forest was. "Why out here?" I asked nervously.

"Just don't vont to be overheard," he said. Then he stopped and faced me. "I need to ask you about Herm-own-ninny."

"Oh, sure," I said, sighing with relief.

"I am liking her a lot. But your other friend, the red hair, Herm-own-ninny is talking of him often."

"Oh…you're jealous?" I gushed.

"No!" Viktor said. Then his face softened. "Perhaps."

"Well…" I thought about this. "I'm pretty sure there are no feelings. I think Hermione likes you as much as you like her, in fact!"

Viktor gave me a small smile. "Do you think so?"

"Yes. I know so. I'm her best friend, she tells me everything!" I explained.

"You are a very good flyer," Viktor told me appraisingly. "I saw you during the First Task."

My mouth dropped. "Coming from Viktor Krum, world renowned Seeker! You're a legend! That Wronski Feint thing was just amazing..."

"I think with a bit of practice you could too," he told me generously.

I smiled at him, grateful. Then, something moved in the woods behind us.

"What's that?" I gasped, moving backwards.

Then, a man stumbled out of the woods. He was wild looking, unkempt with torn, bloody robes. I finally recognized him as Mr. Crouch. He was muttering to someone I couldn't see.

"Mr. Crouch!" I gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"Isn't he vith your Ministry…he's a judge!" Viktor exclaimed.

"Yeah," I said, stepping a few steps back, taking Viktor with me. "Mr. Crouch?"

He wobbled, and sank to his knees, still mindlessly mumbling.

"I vill go get help," Krum said, still backing away.

"Good idea," I said. And Krum sprinted towards the castle.

Mr. Crouch came for me, pulling on the front of my robes. "Don't leave me!" he moaned. "It's my fault…my son…my fault…Bertha…dead…my fault…The Dark Lord…stronger! MUST WARN DUMBLEDORE!"

And then, something hit me and I knew no more.

"Haile…Haile…" Dumbledore was calling. I knew it was Dumbledore. His blue eyes were twinkling just above mine.

I sat up straight. "What happened?" I gasped. "Mr. Crouch! Did Viktor…?"

I looked around. I was alone in the Hospital Wing with Professor Dumbledore.

"Yes, Viktor fetched help. When we reached you, Crouch was gone and you were unconscious."

"He cursed me!" I realized, annoyed. "What a prat!"

Dumbledore sighed. "I believe Mr. Crouch had no knowledge of what he was doing, dear."

"Ah. True," I agreed. "Still, though, what was wrong with him? He was talking to someone who wasn't there, and he said to warn you…"

Dumbledore patted my head. "Haile, it be best you run up to your common room now. You need your rest. You've only been out for an hour or two…there's an escort outside waiting to take you up to the Gryffindor common room."

As I exited the Wing, Cedric was waiting for me outside. "Oh! Cedric!" I cried.

He rushed to me, hugging me tightly. "I knew I shouldn't have left you alone with Krum!"

"No, it wasn't him!" I told him. "It was Mr. Crouch! He cursed me!"

"What?" Cedric gasped, grabbing me by the shoulders. I explained everything to him. "Wow."

"Yeah, it was really weird," I said, still confused.

"Well…I know you must be exhausted…but it's still Friday night, so…"

I pushed him against the wall (well…I wasn't strong enough to push him, but he humored me) and kissed him fiercely. He scooped me up, and still kissing me, carried me all the way up to the where the hallway was.

"What are you two doing?" came a sharp voice. We pulled away, and Cedric put me back on my feet.

It was Professor Snape.


	9. Chapter 9: Away From Me

"Oh…hi, Professor Snape," Cedric said, nervously. I said nothing. We were caught in the act.

"It's nearly eleven o'clock and you're snogging in the hallways?" Snape's lip curled. "And Diggory…you're a prefect. Oh, I could tell Professor Sprout you've been using your authority to its full advantages, eh?"

"No!" I said. "Professor…please. Don't punish Cedric. It's my fault."

Snape looked at me for a long, long moment. "Yes. I'm sure it is." I thought I saw his face soften the _tiniest_ bit. "Well then. Potter getting in trouble…nothing new. Get. To. Your. Dormitories. Now."

We took no time in scurrying off. Cedric and I were in fits of giggles. "I've never seen Snape be so nice!" I commented. "And to _me_. It must be you, because he hates me."

"How could anyone hate you?" Cedric told me, sweeping my hair away from my face.

When we finally reached my common room, we exchanged one last long kiss of evening. "I'll see you tomorrow night," Cedric told me, smiling.

"Tomorrow?" I asked, happily.

"We have to make up for tonight!" Cedric told me.

"You're right. Tomorrow then!" And then I climbed inside the portrait hole. Ron and Hermione were up waiting for me.

"What happened?" Hermione asked.

I explained them the story, and they were as shocked as me.

"Crouch here?" Ron gasped.

"He cursed you?" Hermione exclaimed.

"Yes!" I told them. "I was knocked out for an hour or two! That's why I got back so late."

"Oh…I just figured you and Cedric…" Hermione said, winking at me.

"Speaking of that," I said suddenly, grinning. "I saw you and Viktor at the lake…"

"We have to go to bed now," Hermione said, quickly, standing up and pulling me up the stairs, obviously eager to re-tell me the stories.

"Night, Ron!" we called behind us.

"Yeah, yeah," Ron called back.

Hermione and I stayed up for another hour or two exchanging stories. I told her what Viktor asked and she was positively pleased that he was _jealous_.

Sirius mailed me that next morning. I received the letter during breakfast and I surreptitiously read it to myself, and then passed it to Ron and Hermione.

"Can you believe him?'' I said, annoyed. "Telling me I was stupid to go off with Krum, that I could've been killed. After all he did, he's telling me to stay inside the castle, be with you two at all times, and not go wandering around at night!"

"He's just worried," Hermione said in Sirius's defense. "Listen to him!"

I wrote Sirius and made a loose promise. I promised that I would start preparing for the Third Task, and that I wouldn't leave the castle at night, and I would be careful. I didn't promise that I would end my nights with Cedric. I couldn't. I just couldn't.

The rest of the summer term I worked on nailing new hexes, with the help of Hermione and Ron. I was particularly working on the Stunning Spell. I was getting very proficient at it.

One afternoon, I was working on homework in the common room. It was for History of Magic, and as usual, was deathly boring. The second I put down my pencil to rest, my eyes shut and I fell asleep.

I was staring through a crack in the door at two dark figures, one pouring his eyes out, sobbing uncontrollably, and there was a large snake of the floor.

"You are most lucky, Wormtail," called a cold, high-pitched voice. "He is dead. Nagini, my pet, you will be not be fed Wormtail after all. But Haile Potter is still available….Now, Wormtail, to help you remember what will happen if you perform another blunder like this one…. _CRUCIO!_ "

Screaming filled the room and it didn't stop until I woke up.

"HAILE!"

I opened my eyes. I was in a cold sweat. I sat up, looking around. Ron and Hermione were knelt over me, looking concerned. "You dropped out of your chair and were screaming on the ground!" Hermione told me. "You were clutching…your scar."

"A nightmare," I said, my hands on my head. "My head hurts…I think I'll go down to the Hospital Wing."

"Want us to come?"

"No. In fact, I think I will go see Dumbledore instead."

"Good idea," Hermione told me appraisingly. "Good luck."

I left the common room still feeling terrible. I stumbled down to Dumbledore's office. "Uh…" I didn't know the password to the gargoyle. Luckily, the gargoyle sprang open.

There stood Dumbledore. "Oh…to what do I owe this pleasure, Miss Potter?"

My mouth dropped. "Hello…Professor," I said.

"Would you mind waiting in my office for a bit? I have to go investigate the grounds. The Minister will be here any moment. With any luck, I will return shortly."

"Yes sir," I told him, and I bounded up to his office.

I had always liked Dumbledore's office. Full of strange little knick-knacks and funny things. I said hello to Fawkes, his phoenix. I just walked around, looking at things.

Then, something caught my eye. A black cabinet was omitting a bright silvery-white light. I walked closer to it, opening it fully. There stood a stone basin, and inside was silvery-white gas or liquid, I wasn't sure. I reached my hand inside to feel it, but instead, as I went to look father into it, I was looking at a dimly lit, vast room.

Where was this? This wasn't Hogwarts. It looked like a trial room. Then, I leaned a little more father into it, I felt like the world was turning upside down as I fell into it.

I tried to scream but nothing came out. Soon enough, I was on the ground, standing again, actually in the envisioned room now.

Professor Dumbledore was next to me. "Oh, Professor!" I said gratefully. "Where are we? I didn't mean to look at that basin…"

But he didn't even look my way. I looked around and not one of the other many people sitting in the room seemed to notice I was there. This was a memory, just like Tom Riddle's diary!

I looked into the corner, and I saw dementors. My insides lurched uncomfortably. There was a man in the center of the room, where all the seats were facing, and he looked scared to death.

I soon recognized the man as Karkaroff, a younger version. It was a trial! Karkaroff was being put on a trial! I quickly took an unoccupied seat, and watched eagerly.

I found out that Karkaroff had been brought from Azkaban to name off names of Voldemort's supporters. He named off Dolohov, Rosier, Travers, Mulciber, Rookwood, and…he named Severus Snape.

What I also found out that not only was Karkaroff a Death Eater, but Snape was, too. This piece of information was very, very interesting to me.

Another memory followed. It was remembered in the same room. However, it was Ludo Bagman's trial when he was at the height of Quidditch career. He was caught passing information to Rookwood, but he didn't know that he was on the other side. He was let go with not a single vote for his imprisonment.

The next memory was much more interesting. Same room again, and I was beginning to enjoy myself, positioning myself in the best possible view of the suspect.

It was Mr. Crouch's son. Mr. Crouch was giving his own son a trial. There was three others standing with him. They were all being accused of using the Cruciatus Curse on Frank and Alice Longbottom. NEVILLE'S PARENTS?!

The young boy, Crouch's son, was screaming for mercy from his own parents, but they did nothing to comfort him. All four of them were sentenced to a life sentence in Azkaban.

I felt a hand on my shoulder as I watched the boy being dragged away, sobbing. "Haile," a voice called and suddenly I was being lurched backward.

I landed on my feet in Dumbledore's office. "Oh! Professor! I…I'm sorry, I saw…"

"I understand, Miss Potter. That is called a Pensieve. I put all of my thoughts and memories to it that I no longer wish to store in my head. Now…what is it you wanted to tell me?"

I explained to him about my dream.

"I see. Has your scar hurt before now and since the summer?"

"How did you know?" I asked him, referring to when I woke up over the summer with my scar hurting.

"I too initiate contact with Sirius Black," Dumbledore told me. "Now, about your scar. I have a theory that it hurts when Lord Voldemort is near, and he is feeling a strong surge of hatred. You and he are connected by that scar, Haile."

"I see. Professor…I have this weird inkling that he is getting stronger."

"I must confess I have the same suspicions…or fears, if you will."

"Yes…and Professor? The trial I was watching…Mr. Crouch's son's…were they talking about Neville's parents?"

"Yes. I am assuming Neville has never spoken of his parents. They are alive, but insane. They are in St. Mungo's, and I believe Neville visits them on holidays with his grandmother. But I would appreciate if you would let Neville tell everyone when he is ready."

"I will," I promised. "And one more question…"

"Yes?"

"Professor Snape," I almost whispered. "Um…what made you think he had stopped supporting Voldemort?"

Professor Dumbledore took a few moments before answering. "That is a matter between Snape and myself, dear."

"Yes," I said, nodding politely. "Well, I best be going. Thank you so much for taking the time to listen to me."

"Patience is a virtue," Dumbledore agreed, smiling warmly. "And Haile…good luck with the Third Task."

I ran back to the common room to tell Hermione and Ron everything I saw in the Pensieve. They were just as interested as me, and that is precisely why they are my best friends.

That night, I lay thinking of everything. Poor Neville…that kind of pain shouldn't be allowed to exist. And that poor teenage boy, he was so young…and poor Mr. Crouch. It all came back to Voldemort, didn't it? He was the cause of all this torture. I felt hatred running through my veins, building up. Then I fell asleep.

I was exempt from my exams being a Champion, but Hermione and Ron weren't even studying for theirs. They insisted on helping me. "This is more important," Hermione kept pressing.

"Yeah, mate," Ron would always agree.

I was feeling a bit more confident about this task than any of the others. Just a maze, you know? I was well prepared.

The days flew by as I trained. Sirius was sending me letters every single day. June twenty-fourth was drawing nearer, and my nerves were growing stronger.

Cedric was most supportive though. "You have nothing to be worried about," Cedric cooed, grinning. "When you and me walk out of the maze hand-in-hand, holding the trophy, you're gonna forget all about our nerves."

Cedric and I had grown so close that we had forgotten about the whole "save yourself" thing. We were in this together. If we got separated during the maze, we were going to wait for each other in the center. We promised each other we wouldn't take the Cup without one another. But we had to be sure that no one saw us helping each other, or we'd surely be disqualified. It was our little secret (though I had confided in Ron and Hermione).

The morning of the Third Task was a very loud, busy morning indeed. The Great Hall during breakfast was a-buzzing with gossip and talk and excitement and shouts. Especially because there was a large article about me in the paper, about my intense crying and attention seeking scar hurting.

"How did she know?" Hermione demanded. "I want to know how she's hearing this!" Then, her face went completely blank.

"Hello, anyone in there?" Ron asked, knocking on Hermione's head.

"I've just figured it out!" Hermione exclaimed. "She's not allowed! Oh, I've got her this time! I've got to run, see you two later!"

She dashed up, leaving Ron and I confused as usual. "Wanna bet she's in the library?" Ron asked me.

"I would never bet against that," I told him.

I decided not to even attend History of Magic since the class was taking their exam. I could use the free time to get some last minute practicing done. When everyone was in class, I walked around, trying to find an available classroom that no one would hear me.

"Oi, Potter," came a drawling voice I recognized as Draco's. I turned around.

"What? Come to have a go about my scar hurting?" I asked him, putting my hand on my hip. "I have more pressing issues."

"No," Draco said, casually walking towards me. "It's just…the Third Task tonight. Reckon you have a chance?" He tried to smirk, but his face was scrunched up in…worry? For me? Or what?

I rolled my eyes and begun to turn away, but Draco's hand caught my arm. "What?" I glared.

"You're gonna be careful, right?" Draco asked me. I stared at him. "Not that I care. I'm just saying…there's gonna be some dangerous stuff…you better be ready, that's all."

"Uh…well, I'm ready, thanks," I told him, narrowing my eyes. "Why the sudden concern?"

"This isn't concern," he told me knowingly. "I just think there's going to be something that _you_ won't be ready for."

"I'm done playing your mind games," I muttered, turning away again. This time he didn't stop me. When I turned the corner, I looked back, and he was still standing there, looking straight ahead. Merlin, what's eating him?

Cedric found me a little bit later. "There you are," he said, entering the classroom where I was practicing. "Nervous for tonight?"

"A little," I admitted. He kissed the top of my head.

"You're going to do great. Remember our plan. We win it together."

"I know. I'm excited."

"I won't let anything bad happen to you," he promised me.

"But you be careful too, Cedric. If anything happened to you…" I shuddered. "I'll just be glad when this Tournament is over and we can just…be…you know, together."

"I know how you feel. Look…over the summer, I want you to come visit me. Stay with my family. I don't want you going back to those Muggles. You hear me?"

My heart soared. "Do you mean it?"

"Of course!" he said, pulling me into an embrace. "I couldn't stand the thought of you going back there….or being **away from me**."

"What did I do to deserve this?" I muttered. "You're perfect. Why me?"

Cedric laughed softly, his breath tickling my ear. "You deserve everything good."

"So do you," I told him back honestly. "You really do."

"I can't wait to see everyone's faces when we walk out together," Cedric told me, grinning devilishly.

"Oh, me too."

"But hey…I got distracted. We have to go down to the Great Hall. The families are here to greet everyone. My parents are here, and I'd love for you to meet them."

My heart leapt. "Oh, I'd love to!"

We hurried down to the Great Hall, into the room that we went to the first time around when our names were called. When we entered, we saw Fleur talking to her mother and Gabriella in rapid French. All three of them waved to me. Viktor was with his parents as well.

Then, I saw Mrs. Weasley and Bill coming up to me to give me gigantic hugs. "Oh, Haile!" Mrs. Weasley said, embracing me. "I wanted someone to be for you today."

"Thank you so much, Mrs. Weasley," I told her, surprised and elated. "And Bill, it's nice to see you."

"Charlie said you were brilliant against the Horntail!" Bill told me. He nudged me. "Who's that girl over there?"

"That's Fleur," I told him, glancing over. She was looking too, and she seemed to enjoy the sight of Bill too.

"Can you introduce me?" he asked me, grinning.

I laughed, dragging him over. Mrs. Weasley went too, obviously curious. I told them I'd see them in a minute.

I joined Cedric's conversation with his parents. His mother was every bit as beautiful as him. "Mom, Dad," Cedric said, beaming, putting an arm around my waist. "This is Haile Potter…"

Their eyes became big, and his mother pulled me into a hug. "So nice to meet you," she said smoothly. "Ced's told us all about you. You're even more beautiful than I could have imagined. Isn't she, Amos?"

"Yes, Ced, you've done well," Amos said.

Cedric turned a shade of pink, and I giggled.

Mr. Diggory led Cedric, muttering about a tour. Mrs. Diggory told them she'd catch up with them lately. "So, Haile, dear, I must know, Cedric won't tell me anything, how did you two start seeing each other?"

I giggled again. "Well, I always had a bit of crush on him, and I guess we just noticed each other through the Tournaments…and then he asked me to the Yule Ball."

Mrs. Diggory smiled widely. "I'm so very happy he's found someone."

"I'm crazy about your son," I told her.

"I can tell he cares about you a lot," Mrs. Diggory noted. "I couldn't have asked for a better girl."

After, I took Mrs. Weasley and Bill for a tour around. Dinner that night was fun. Hermione, all the Weasleys that were there, and I sat at the dinner table, eating heartily and laughing. I almost forgot about the Task. Hermione refused to tell us about Rita Skeeter until later.

Finally, it was time for the Champions to go out to the field. The hedges had grown to at least twenty-five feet high. I stared at them in amazement. People began filing into seats, talking and walking.

"This is the Third Task of the Triwizard Tournament!" Bagman announced once everyone was seated.

I stood there, hand-in-hand with Cedric. Fleur stood near me, probably wanting support as well. Krum stood a little off to the side.

"Cedric Diggory and Haile Potter of Hogwarts will enter first, with eighty-five points. Next Mr. Viktor Krum of Durmstrang with eighty points. And lastly, Miss Delacour of Beauxbatons!" He paused. "On my whistle, Cedric and Haile! Three…two…one"

The whistle sounded and Cedric and I rushed into the maze. "Okay, let's go left," Cedric told me. Together, we hurried down the left passage. It was dark in there, so we lit our wands.

We heard the whistle blow a second time. Krum was entering. We quickened our pace down the long passageways.

Finally, we heard the third whistle. Well, that was that. Fleur was in, too.

We used our wands to point us in the right direction, but we kept having to go around to get to the direction we needed to be heading in.

Suddenly, we turned a corner and there was a dementor. My mind took over. "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" My silver stag shot out of my wand. However, the dementor merely tripped.

"Hey, it's a boggart!" Cedric realized. "RIDDIKULUS!"

It burst into a cloud of smoke with a large crack. We breathed out in relief.

"Nice," we said together, and kept moving.

Fleur screamed a blood-curdling cry.

"Fleur!" I cried.

Cedric and I raced through this icy white mist that lay just ahead, not thinking of the consequences.

Suddenly, we weren't on the ground anymore. We were hanging upside down. "Oh Merlin," I murmured. "What do we do?"

Cedric's face was scrunched up in concentration. Then, I saw him fall, right back onto the ground. "Haile, you just have to move your feet!"

"Uh…" I said, feeling very scared. If I moved my foot, I was sure I would float up and never return.

"Come on, Haile!"

I did it anyway. And I fell onto the ground again. "Oh, thanks," I told him, gratefully.

We started running, eager to find Fleur if she was in trouble. Then, once we turned the corner, there was an enormous Blast-Ended Skrewt. "STUPEFY!" I shot at it. The spell bounced off its armor.

"Let me try," Cedric told me. "IMPEDIMENTA!"

The skrewt froze. "We have to hurry," I told him, and we ran by it before it regained use of its legs.

Then, when we turned another corner, we saw Krum. He pointed his wand at us.

"What are you doing?" I asked nervously.

"Don't you—" Cedric started.

"CRUCIO!" Krum shouted. _At me_.

I was the ground, writhing and fidgeting. This was the most pain I had ever experienced. It was _tortuous_. I was screaming at the top of my lungs, and I wish I could just tell them to kill me, death would be better than this pain! But I couldn't regain control of my voice. Panic filled me, until it stopped.

Cedric was bent over me. "Haile, are you alright? HAILE!"

I opened my eyes. "Yeah, I'm okay…" Cedric helped me stand, because I was shaking too hard.

"I'm so sorry! I never expected that! I Stunned him. I swear, after this Task, I'll kill him! I couldn't bear to see you…in pain…"

"I'm fine," I told him my voice shaking. "Let's just go."

We rounded a corner, and we couldn't believe our eyes. The Triwizard Cup, in all its glory, was standing 100 yards away from us. "We did it, Haile!" Cedric told me, elated. "We did it!"

We both started running towards it, giddy. When we 50 yards away, something large and black burst out of the hedge.

"AH!" I screamed.

It was a giant spider, and it was coming right towards us. I panicked.

"STUN IT!" Cedric yelled pointing his wand at it. "NOW!"

"STUPEFY!" we both yelled simultaneously, and the spider was knocked backward.

We both sighed and finished the sprint to the Cup. "Well, that's that," Cedric said, smiling. "I can't believe it."

"We did it!" I screamed with glee.

We both grasped a handle on the same time. We were lurched forward, our feet leaving the ground.

We landed in a graveyard. "The Cup was a Portkey?" Cedric asked indignantly. "Huh!"

"Is this part of the Task?" I asked pulling my wand back out.

"Dunno," Cedric said.

I turned to him suddenly. "Cedric…I'm a little scared."

He turned to me, seeing it in my eyes, and swooped down and gave me the most passionate kiss I had ever received. The fear left me, and instead came bliss, absolute elation and joy.

Before I had a chance to say anything, footsteps approached us. "Who's there?" Cedric called bravely.

A dark figure appeared. And then, quite suddenly, my scar erupted into pain. I sunk to the floor, clutching my head.

"Haile, what's wrong?" Cedric asked me, his voice filled with concern, as he knelt by me.

A cold, high-pitched voice came from far away. " _Kill the spare."_

I couldn't think. I couldn't breathe. The pain was taking over, and I tried to open my eyes to see Cedric.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed, recognizing the spell. Just then, my scar pained me so bad, that I bent over on all fours, and threw up.

And then…the pain was gone. I whipped around, still on the wet, mushy ground, and saw what I was afraid to see.

Cedric was lying there. Dead. His eyes were open, but nothing was behind him. His soul had left him.

An ocean of tears clouded my vision. I bent over his body, sobbing uncontrollably. "NOOOO! NOOOO!"

Then, I was being pulled away. Someone was pulling me away.

"NO! PLEASE!" I was shrieking. "PLEASE!"

A short man was dragging me away, towards a headstone. The name read, 'Tom Riddle.' My stomach lurched uncomfortably. That could not be good.

Then, the cloaked, short man was tying me up, with tight cords, my full body compressed against the headstone.

"IT'S YOU!" I choked out, as the hood fell off. It was Wormtail.

Wormtail didn't respond. I looked back at Cedric's body, my heart filling grief. He couldn't be dead. He couldn't be dead. He couldn't be dead. The Triwizard Cup and my wand were over there.

There was a bundle of robes was laying on the ground, close by the grave. It was tossing and turning. I knew. I knew I did not want whatever was in there to come out.

Wormtail was now lighting a cauldron, and mixing things into it. Minutes later, Wormtail cried, "It's ready, master."

"Now," responded that same cold voice I always remembered.

Wormtail uncovered the robes, and I screamed out loud at what I saw. It was this disgusting child-like creature, horribly repulsive. I couldn't bare to look at its gleaming red eyes and flat nose with slits for nostrils.

Wormtail dumped it into the cauldron, and was chanting words.

I didn't want to know what was happening. I wanted desperately to be out of here, with Cedric, holding the Cup, embarking on a our new life together….

Wormtail reached his hand out over the cauldron, still chanting. And with a downward swipe, he cut off his entire left hand with a dagger. I gasped and shut my eyes.

Then, Wormtail came for me. I whimpered, entirely and completely afraid. Cedric wasn't here to save me anywhere. I was alone.

I didn't see the blade dive into my skin, but I felt it. I cried out in pain, as the blood seeped out of my arm. Wormtail poured my blood into the cauldron, still whimpering himself.

Then…steam erupted from the cauldron. It clouded everything. I could no longer see. And then, a man emerged from the cauldron…tall, thin, and pale. He slipped on a robe with the help of Wormtail.

He walked towards me. I was frozen stiff with trepidation. He was staring straight at me, and I knew he was. He was snow white, glaring scarlet eyes, and the same serpent-like nose.

 _He_ was back.


	10. Chapter 10: Will You Let Me Know?

Lord Voldemort was alive and more powerful than ever. Right in front of my own eyes. My worst fears had been more than confirmed.

Voldemort was running his hands over his new body, obviously pleased with the outcome. Then, his gaze locked with mine.

My scar exploded with pain, but it wasn't as terrible as the first time.

"Ah…Haile…Haile Potter," he said coming closer to me. "What the hell kind of a name is that anyway? I wish I had asked your parents before I murdered them."

I dared not look at him. I looked at the ground while he spoke to me, the hatred seeping through my body, daring to spill over. He was the reason my parents were dead. He was the reason that Sirius was in hiding, living off rats. He was the reason that so many families had been torn apart, limb from limb. He was the reason for Cedric's death.

"This headstone, my little Haile, belongs to my father, Tom Riddle, whose name I inherited. My mother, a witch, lived in a small house just over yonder. She fell in love with that man…and he left her when she told him what she was. So…after being abandoned in an orphanage by own mother, I made it my goal to find him, to kill him. And that I did…"

He paused.

"Look at me, Haile Potter. _LOOK AT ME!"_

My gaze wandered up to meet his cold, merciless face.

"Such a beautiful girl. If only my mother had been beautiful, like your mother and you. Well, it is a shame such beauty must go to waste." He reached up a hand to caress my cheek. I turned my head, flinching at his touch. "You didn't ask for this…did you? Sometimes life deals us a bad hand, doesn't it? But…you are you, and I am I. And I needed you, I admit…but soon enough, I will need you no more." He looked over his shoulder. "And here comes my true family…my supporters."

As each Death Eater approached out of the darkness, they swiftly bent down to kiss Voldemort's robes. Wormtail was still crying on the ground as the Death Eaters formed a circle, but there some gaps in the line-up.

Voldemort began speaking, addressing all of their unfaithfulness, and then went around in the circle, talking to each one specifically. Avery…then gave Wormtail a silver hand to replace his old…Lucius Malfoy (I whispered, " _Knew it!_ ")... Then, Macnair (the man who almost killed Buckbeak!)…Crabbe and Goyle…(again, no surprises there)…Nott…and then he addressed the gaps, the missing people.

Then, after a request from Lucius, broke into the long tale of how he fell from power (starring me) and basically his life story after that. How Wormtail rescued him, and so on.

He finished with, "And then my one faithful Death Eater who entered Haile Potter's name into the Goblet of Fire completed my plan to get her to this very place. Ah…all alone she is now, isn't she? The Girl Who Lived; the girl who brought about my downfall. Did she ask for this life? No. She did not. But…does she have a choice? No. _She does not_. And I have no mercy, not even for you, HAILE POTTER! _CRUCIO!"_

The same pain I had experienced a bit earlier from Krum…but worse. I was begging for death inside my head. Kill me. Please…just kill me and get it over with.

Then, it was over, just like that.

"To think that this girl thwarted me, time and time again. Not tonight. This little girl is not stronger than I, the most powerful wizard on the Earth. Without your precious parents to save you, or your savior, Dumbledore, you stand no chance. Untie her, Wormtail, and give her back her wand."

Wormtail untied me, and I shakily stood on my feet, as he handed me my wand. "You're giving me a wand?" I asked him, holding it cautiously.

"We are going to duel, Haile Potter. And no jokes, my dear friends. I will indeed fight this little girl, and kill her once and for all."

He bowed to me the tiniest bit. I would not bow to him. That filth. I would not bow to anyone who killed people I love. I would not.

" _Bow_ ," he ordered, pointing his wand at me so my back was forced to bend over. The Death Eaters were laughing.

My cheeks burned as I regained my strength to stand straight.

Then, without warning, the Cruciatus Curse hit me again. It stopped as quickly as it came, but not so fast that I was not begging for death once again.

"Would you like that again?" Voldemort asked me. "One more time…before you die like your pathetic boyfriend…and worthless parents. IMPERIO!"

That blissful, dreamy feeling took over, just like Moody's class that one day.

 _Say that he's right. Say that he's right._

No, I told myself. He called my parents worthless and Cedric pathetic. I'm enraged!

 _Say he's right. Say it. Say it now._

No!

 _SAY HE'S RIGHT!_

"NO!" I screamed, breaking free of the curse. I was back in the graveyard, my mind cleared.

The Death Eaters were no longer laughing. "Perhaps I should finish you off now then," Voldemort told me coldly. "Don't be scared. It will be quick….and painless…I wouldn't know…I have never died…" He hesitated. "They say…in death, all life's questions are answered. **Will you let me know**?"

I was ready for him. "AVADA KEDAVRA!" he shouted, at the same time I shouted, "EXPELLIARMUS!"

My last chance at life—the Disarming Spell. But I had hope, I had bravery, and I had faith. Cedric would have wanted me to live. My parents _died_ for me! Was I just going to shame them? I think not!

Our spells met in mid-air, green and red, and formed golden beams, which formed a criss-crossing beamed cage, all around us. I stared at it in awe, while still concentrating on the spell.

"DO NOTHING UNLESS I COMMAND YOU!" Voldemort screamed.

Someone was singing. A phoenix. I was sure of it. _Don't break the connection_ , I heard from somewhere. I know, I said, I won't.

Both my wands were grasping my wand, gripping my only chance to survival. My hands shook, as did my wand, but the spell was as strong as ever. Please, let it be enough.

Two little beads of light were traveling among the spells, and when they finally touched, Voldemort screamed out in pain. A silvery, ghostly hand shot out of them, and then something bigger.

When it came out fully, I recognized the body, or the ghost form, of my beloved Cedric Diggory. I started sobbing. "CEDRIC!" I cried, my voice catching in my throat.

"I'm here, Haile. You can't let go," Cedric told me, staying by my side. "Please don't let go. I don't want you to join me yet."

I nodded, tears streaming down my face. Next out of the beads of light came an old man, Frank Bryce, the same one I saw in my dream during the summer, who was murdered by Voldemort.

"So…a real wizard?" he muttered. "Well, girl, you keep fighting him."

Then came a girl, who was Bertha Jorkins, I knew. "You can't let go!" she cried. "Don't!"

After a minute, a man emerged from the beads of light, just like I knew he would. "Dad," I cried softly, the tears pouring harder, blinding my vision, but I held on, even though it was very painful and difficult.

"Hold on, Haile," he told me. "Your mother is coming. She wants to see you."

Then, she came. She was beautiful, even as a ghost. I saw so much of myself in her. "Haile, dear," she cooed. "I am so proud of you. Now…when the connection is broken, you will have only a moment to return to Hogwarts with the Portkey. Okay?"

"Yes, I understand…Mom," I told her, sobbing.

My wand was slipping now.

"Haile," Cedric told me. "You were the best thing that ever happened to me. You made the last year of my life my best one."

I nodded, sobbing harder than ever. "Me too."

"Please take my body back to my parents." Cedric smiled at me one last night.

"Do it now. Run as fast as you can. Do it now," my father told me.

"NOW!" I shrieked. The golden thread broke, and the ghosts rushed towards Voldemort, and I sprinted towards the Portkey.

I heard yelling and running after me. Spells were shot after me, but I miraculously dodged them. I dropped beside Cedric's body, and I cried, "ACCIO!" pointing at the cup.

It flew into my hand, and the last thing I saw before I was lurched back to Hogwarts, was Voldemort's gleaming red eyes, his wand raised.

I slammed on the ground of the Quidditch field, still clutching Cedric's body. It was silent at first, I kept my head hidden in my arms, still sobbing.

Then, all hell broke loose. People were running down from the stands, yelling, screaming, and crying…

I heard Dumbledore's voice first. "Haile, what's happened?"

"He's back!" I shrieked, sitting up, my face flooded with fear and tears. "Voldemort's back!"

People around me gasped, but I couldn't make out who they were. I heard the voices then, all shouting about Diggory being dead. I couldn't stand it. I shut my hands over my ears, sobbing uncontrollably.

Fudge's voice was in my ear. "Haile, come with me, we should go now…"

"I said I'd give Cedric's body back to his parents," I cried. "They'll be devastated…" I cried harder, trying to make this all go away.

Mad-Eye Moody was in my field of vision, and I felt him lift me up, and take inside the castle, up into his office. I was barely conscious for all of this.

"What happened, Haile?" he asked me, once I was sitting down.

I had regained a little bit of control over myself, being away from everyone screaming and crying, and not being near Cedric's body.

"Voldemort was at this graveyard…Cup was a Portkey…and he killed Cedric…they made this potion and he got his body back. And then the Death Eaters came and I fought Voldemort…and then weird stuff happened…and I got away…" I sighed miserably.

"And the Death Eaters? What about them?" he pressed.

"OH MERLIN!" I shouted suddenly. "There's a Death Eater at Hogwarts who put my name in! I heard him tell the Death Eaters!"

"Yes, idiot girl," Moody said, startling me. "It was me."

"What?" I asked blankly. "No."

"Yes, I did," he said annoyed. Moody pulled out a wand, and pointed it at me.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"Did he forgive them, that scum? Oh, if he could've seen them flee when I fired the Dark Mark into the sky at the World Cup…"

"THAT WAS YOU?" I gasped loudly.

"Yes, it was I. I'm the one who told Hagrid to show you the dragons. I'm the one who frightened off everyone who I thought might hurt you and prevent you from winning. I told Cedric to open the egg underwater, knowing he'd tell you all the same. I gave Hermione Granger a book about Herbology plants a few weeks before the Task, knowing she'd read it and tell you about Gillyweed. I'm the one who Stunned Fleur in the maze, and put the Imperius Curse on Krum. Oh, to kill you now…he'd be so proud of me…"

"You really are mad!" I cried. "I can't believe it! Mad-Eye Moody…a DEATH EATER!"

He raised his wand, but the door to his office burst open, and red light came streaming in, knocking Moody to the ground.

Dumbledore entered, for once his eyes not twinkling, and his gaze cold. McGonagall and Snape were behind him.

"Oh thank you!" I gushed, rushing up to them, safe once again. "It was Moody all along! I don't believe it!"

"This is not Alastor Moody," Dumbledore told me. "This Moody has been drinking the Polyjuice Potion, pretending to be him all along." He then ordered Snape and McGonagall to fetch Winky the house-elf and large black dog sitting by the pumpkin patch, and to retrieve Truth Potions."

When they left, Dumbledore opened the trunk, and I peered inside. I shrieked. "THAT'S MOODY!" I observed. There was another, the real, Mad-Eye Moody lying in the bottom of the deep trunk. I couldn't believe it. Fooled all along…

Then, I turned around and saw the fake Moody transforming into his true identity. I recognized him at once from the Pensieve. Crouch's son. I stared in shock.

Suddenly, Snape and McGonagall arrived, with Winky and potions. They were as stunned as I was at the man lying on the floor.

Winky shot towards him like a bullet. "YOU IS KILLED HIM!" Winky shouted.

"He's Stunned," I told her.

Snape handed Dumbledore the tiny bottle, and then his eyes shot to me. He obviously didn't know what to say, but McGonagall instinctively came over and put her arm around me. "You poor child," she said. "You've been through a lot, haven't you?"

I nodded, while Dumbledore awoke Crouch's son and gave him the potion to drink. I stepped closer so I wouldn't miss a word.

"How did you escape from Azkaban?" Dumbledore inquired.

Barty Crouch gave a detailed answer in a monotone voice about how his mother went to Azkaban instead of him, using Polyjuice Potion. His father had smuggled him out, disguised as his mother, and his mother died a while later. As Dumbledore further questioned him, we found out that he was hiding in the house, and no one knew of his existence except the house-elf and Mr. Crouch…and then Bertha Jorkins one day.

Then Mr. Crouch had to put a memory charm on her, and it ruined her memory forever. At the World Cup, he was there under an Invisibility Cloak. He took the wand out of my pocket. And he conjured the Mark that night after we heard the Death Eaters. And Mr. Crouch had fired Winky for letting him get away. Then Voldemort came to find him and told what he needed to do at Hogwarts. Then him and Wormtail captured Moody. Mr. Crouch eventually escaped from Wormtail who was watching him. And it was him who was in Snape's office. Then when Mr. Crouch came to Hogwarts, Barty Crouch Jr. was the one who Stunned _me_ and killed his father.

Winky was sobbing by the time he was finished, and he was grinning madly.

Dumbledore bound him, and escorted me upstairs while McGonagall stayed there with Barty Crouch.

So many things were running through my head when Dumbledore led to his office and said, "Sirius is waiting for us up there."

I was suddenly felt a million weights drop off, as I rushed up to see him. I threw open the door and saw Sirius, and I rushed into his arms. I almost began crying again.

I sat down while Dumbledore explained everything to Sirius. And then Dumbledore wanted me to tell them everything that had happened at the graveyard.

"Can't it wait?" Sirius asked, but Dumbledore wouldn't hear of it.

So, I told them everything…in the middle, my eyes started to well up in tears, but I held them back, trying to be strong.

"Yes, that explains why your wands did that," Dumbledore. "Both of your wands contain a feather from Fawkes here."

"Fawkes?" I asked in awe. "Wow."

So, then I explained how I saw Cedric come out. That's when I broke down, tears streaming down my face. "I loved him," I whispered quietly.

They were patient while I struggled to pull my together. Finally, I went on to say Bertha Jorkins, the old man, and my parents, to which I covered my face in my hands.

When we were finished, Dumbledore said, "Well. That's that. Haile, you showed an inexplicable amount of bravery tonight. Nothing less than I would expect of you, of course. I am so sorry you had to undergo what you did. Losing a loved one is never easy, especially one so young. His death will forever be mourned. Now, I must insist you stay in the Hospital Wing tonight. Sirius, would you like to stay as well?"

Sirius nodded, and the three of us went down to the Hospital Wing, where Ron, Hermione, Bill, and Mrs. Weasley were waiting impatiently for me.

"HAILE!" they cried as I walked in.

Dumbledore explained that I was very, very tired and would not answer any questions tonight. They nodded in compliance.

He left, promising to be back tomorrow. Mrs. Weasley, Bill, Ron, and Hermione sat around me. Sirius was now a black dog.

"Thank you for being here," I told them, and Sirius jumped on my bed, laying there.

Madam Pomfrey gave me a Sleeping Potion, and I drifted off to sleep immediately.

In the morning, I awoke to shouting. McGonagall and Fudge were in the Hospital Wing, arguing. Snape was also present. As soon as I sat up, Dumbledore entered. Bill, Ron, Hermione, and Mrs. Weasley were listening in, and didn't notice I was awake.

"Fudge allowed a dementor in the castle!" McGonagall shirked. "And it…it…swooped upon Crouch…and…" She didn't need to finish the sentence.

Dumbledore explained to Fudge that Voldemort had returned to full power. Fudge simply refused to believe it, and it was because he would not take my word for it.

"I SAW HIM!" I screamed suddenly, making everybody jump. "I can you the names of the Death EATERS! And what about Cedric? Did he just drop dead?"

"There is no evidence to the contrary!" Fudge replied angrily. "This will cause panic!"

I was surprised and very furious with him. Did he not see the immediate danger that awaited us all?

Fudge and Dumbledore continued argue, until Snape stepped forward, pulling up his sleeve. "The Dark Mark. Every Death Eater has the sign burned into him so we know the Dark Lord needs us. Karkaroff fled when his burned."

Before Fudge left, outraged and stubborn, he gave me my thousand Galleon prize winnings. I didn't want them. All I wanted was for Cedric to be alive.

That morning, I spoke to the Diggory's. They were taking his death as hard I was, if not harder. I explained to them how he died, and misery overcame me, knowing that the day after, he was still dead. He wasn't coming back. Grief overcame me like a thousand stones pressed upon me.

The only people I talked to the next month was Ron and Hermione. I really, really, really, didn't want to return to the Dursleys, but Dumbledore said I had to.

I also went down to see Hagrid, who I really felt like talking to a few days after.

"Haile, my girl," he said gruffly, pulling me into a hug. "I knew this would happen someday. But it's gonna be okay. We'll fight. It's no good worryin' about it. What's comin' will come, an' we'll meet it when it does. I heard 'bout what you did, Haile, an' I'm more proud than anyone could be."

Talking with Hagrid made me feel better, although I was bit curious about this "summer job" with Madame Maxime he mentioned Dumbledore assigned them.

Packing up my trunk was hard this time. I didn't want to leave. Going back to the Dursleys meant I would be alone…alone with myself, to my thoughts, to my nightmares.

The last feast of the Great Hall wasn't nearly as fun as it usually was. I wasn't really in the party mood, but I tried to be sociable. I wasn't kidding anyone. I'm sure at least Hermione heard me crying myself to sleep every night.

Dumbledore stood up at the end. "The end of another year. I must raise a toast to a loss of a very, very fine person who should be with us right now. To Cedric Diggory."

I looked down, as tears threatened to fall again. He was such a good person. Why did it have to be him to have to leave? I realized with a jolt Cedric's words.

 _"_ _No one's going to get hurt here_." You lied, Cedric. You lied to me. Because you were hurt—well, killed. And now I'm hurt, mourning over you. It's not fair.

Dumbledore continued, "You all have a right to know how he died. Cedric Diggory was murdered by Lord Voldemort."

Gasps and panicked whispers were dispersed throughout the crowd.

"Haile Potter managed to escape Lord Voldemort. She risked her own life to bring his body back to his parents. She acted on all sorts of bravery, especially after losing someone beloved. Remember Cedric Diggory. Remember."

The next day, I said goodbye to everyone. It was the first time I had truly spoken to anyone besides Ron, Hermione, and Hagrid.

I hugged Fleur goodbye, promising to stay in touch. She was very shaken by Cedric's death as well.

Krum took Hermione aside to say goodbye, while Ron scowled.

The journey home was the same as always, but not. It was different this time. Sad, but hopeful. I opened up to Ron and Hermione during this time, knowing I wouldn't see them for at least a couple weeks. I was going to miss them so much.

Hermione finally opened up to us and told us she had found out Rita Skeeter's secret. She was an Animagus, and she could transform into a beetle, which was how she heard everyone's conversations without being noticed.

Hermione had even captured her in a jar. Ron and I laughed out loud.

"Oh, how clever," Draco said, opening the sliding glass door.

"You knew?" I asked him bewildered.

"Of course," he said smugly. "So…Potter, how are you dealing? Pretending it didn't happen?"

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Get out."

"I told you, Potter, not to pick this side! You're on the losing side, and it's too late now! You just couldn't listen to me, could you, that first day? Now you're done for! They'll be the first ones to go!"

"GET OUT!" I screamed, hopping to my feet.

"Just remember," he told me, and then left.

George and Fred came in next, and they explained how Bagman put a bet on me to win the Tournament, which explains why he was helping me so much.

At the end of the day, I gave my thousand Galleon winning to Fred and George. They at first refused to take it, but I made them. They kissed me on the cheek again, and told me to have a good summer. This was our secret though.

We exited the train, and I saw the Dursleys waiting for me.

"Have a good summer!" Hermione told me brightly, hugging me tightly.

I hugged Ron too. "Write me often please!" I said, pleadingly.

"We will!" they answered.

I was sad, yes. But it was a new day. And Cedric would want me to live on in happiness and peace. He would want that for me. He would always have a place in my heart.


End file.
